Assassin
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Some say monsters aren't real, but they are. We see them everyday. The bullies at school, the thugs on the street, the kidnappers, assassins that kill for money. Everyone knows that monsters don't have feelings. Or do they? AU.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Assassin! If you've read this story before, we hope you like the new version better. If not, just enjoy and don't worry about what the original was like, 'kay?

We don't own YYH. Just the OC's. And plot.

* * *

Excepts from the

Daily Planet

March 25, 1988

**Boy Kidnapped from Home**

A child was kidnapped from his home Saturday night, in what police believe to be a string of kidnappings. A police representative commented that with this third kidnapping should come some clues or suspects, but thus far, they have found nothing.

The first child kidnapped was taken from the park near his family's house, while playing with other small children on the playground. The mother cried that she had turned her head for just a second and the boy was gone. There was no sign of the kidnappers, and when questioned, the other children had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. The child had apparently run into a nearby grove of trees after a ball and never came out.

The second child was taken from an orphanage on the edge of town. The three sisters that run the orphanage only said that the boy usually played by himself and sometimes would not be seen for a few hours. His absence was noted at lunch—there was no sign of the kidnappers by then.

One sister told the police that they were sure that the boy had not run away, because as she said, "This is the only place he knows as a home and his twin sister is still here. He might not have cared for other kids much, but he adored her."

The third child disappeared from his room after his mother tucked him in. The mother said that she had gone in his room to check on him, but he was gone. She hysterically called the police, who rushed there in hope of finding some hint as to the identity of the kidnappers, but the search has not paid off yet.

The police have asked the public to be aware and call if they see any signs of the three boys or any suspicious people. The descriptions, names, and ages of the boys are as follows.

Yusuke Urameshi, age 5. He has black hair and brown eyes.

Hiei, age 6. He is small for his age, and also has black hair and brown eyes.

Suichi Minamino, age 6. He has red hair and green eyes.

All three boys are able to communicate clearly; Yusuke and Suichi can tell you their parents' names. All three children can tell someone their home phone number.

* * *

April 3, 1988

**No Trace of the Missing Children**

The search for the three missing boys continues, with little success. The police have not been able to find any clues as to the identity of the kidnappers. A police representative announced to the press that they believe a highly professional group carried out the kidnappings—for what reason the boys were kidnapped though, the police could not say. Research shows that large groups generally kidnap children for ransom, slave rings in third world countries, or drugs.

The families of each little boy and the orphanage are holding on to the hope that the boys will be found. Yusuke Urameshi's only family is his mother, as is the case with Suichi Minamino. Hiei's only known family is his twin sister, Yukina. "The lack of family in each boy's case is the reason we believe the boys were chosen for kidnapping," the detective on the case commented, "It's the only thing that is similar among the three boys."

Local churches are having prayer meetings, praying for the safe return of the children. Cards and flowers have shown up in the front yards of the little boys' houses and the orphanage, from citizens wishing to comfort the families left behind. It is hoped that the boys will be found safe in time.

* * *

June 28, 1988

**Police Losing Hope**

The police are slowly losing hope of finding the missing boys kidnapped four months ago. "Children are not normally found when they have been missing this long," revealed the detective on the case, "It is possible, but unlikely." The investigation will go on, but each police working on the case knows it is possible that they will never find the children.

Yukina, the twin sister to one of the missing boys told a reporter, "I know my brother is still out there. I know it. He's alive." The mothers of the other two children also said that they believe that children are alive somewhere, that there's still hope. However, time is running out.

* * *

February 15, 1989

**Search for Missing Children Ended**

The police have ended the search for the missing children that were kidnapped almost a year ago. The boys are now believed dead, with no hope of finding them again. The families of the missing boys thank the police and public for the help and support given to them in this time of grief.


	2. Chapter 1

Yay, Crazy wrote the second chapter! Remember we own nothing but our original characters and the plot! Enjoy.

* * *

December 21, 1998

He was scared. There was no denying that. Who wouldn't be scared on their first mission to kill someone? If he failed, he already knew that he'd have to turn his gun on himself. Better that than to be caught by the Brotherhood after failing. He'd seen what happened to assassins that failed to get their targets.

He walked over to the fence on silent feet. He'd been ordered to kill a cop, and as luck would have it, the house adjacent to the cop's was empty. All he needed to do was jump the fence and he'd be in the man's backyard.

He closed his eyes and steeled himself. His orders had been to kill the cop and any witnesses that might be there at the time. He hoped it was only the cop.

He peered between two boards of the fence to make sure there was no one in the backyard. It was empty. He placed gloved hands on the top of the fence and pulled himself over. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his gun was in his hand. He quickly ducked behind some bushes, but heard nothing.

He studied the house, but could see no one in any the windows looking out into the yard. With all the stealth he could muster, he slipped up to the backdoor. He checked the back door and found it unlocked. His mentor's words slid through his mind.

"_People never lock their back door before they go to bed, especially if they have a fence."_

He slipped inside and heard the soft murmur of voices from another room. He followed the sound to a hallway, and stopped to listen. It was a woman's voice speaking.

"Scrooge shivered in a corner of his bed," the woman's voice said.

"'You must listen to every spirit you will meet tonight,' said Marley," a man's voice continued.

He felt bile rise in his throat. The cop was married, and he and his wife were reading _A Christmas Carol_ to their child. And he was expected to kill every witness. Children were very effective witnesses on a stand. Nothing pulled at a jury's heart like a frightened child could.

_"You're first mission will be your hardest."_

He'd thought his mentor meant that just killing someone the first time would be difficult. He hadn't realized…in all his training to become an assassin he'd never thought he'd have to kill a child. He'd never thought they'd make him commit the ultimate sin. He should have known better.

He forced his hands to stop shaking and took a calming breath. He would have to kill the cop first, as he was the most dangerous, and then the mother. He didn't want to make the child watch their parents die, but he really had little choice if he wanted to get out of this unscathed.

For a moment, he wasn't sure he did want to make it out of this.

He shoved such thoughts out of his mind. Once the Brotherhood ordered someone dead, they died, whether the assassin wanted that or not. If he didn't kill them, another assassin would, one that might not give them as quick a death as he would.

He slid a bit farther down the hall, so he could see into the room. The cop and his wife were sitting on either side of a boy, who looked about nine years old. His grip tightened on his gun. The woman was pregnant.

He closed his eyes for a moment. She had to be at least eight months along, maybe more, and he was supposed to kill her.

_Better me than someone else._

He moved then, and let off two shots that made no noise thanks to the silencer on his gun. The cop and the child fell over, both dead. The woman screamed, and fell back, trying o get away as he leveled the gun at her head.

_Better me…_

_

* * *

  
_

Excerpt from the _Daily Planet._

December 22, 1998

**Family Killed At Home**

It was discovered last evening that Officer Johnny O'Hara and his family were murdered in their own home. His wife, Meredith, was due to give birth any day to their second child. Their first child, Ben, was nine years old.

Police found out about the murders when an anonymous phone call was placed. The caller, whom police think might also have been the murderer, used a cloth to warp his voice on the phone so it could not be recognized. He gave O'Hara's home address and then the operator could only hear the sound of a baby crying.

When police arrived, they found a stunning sight. It seems that after mercilessly killing the family, the murderer performed a C-section on Meredith, saving the life of the child. The baby was rushed to the hospital, where doctors report she is doing well. The little girl will remain at the hospital until her grandparents arrive to collect her.

Police do not at this time have any suspects for the murder. The only clues they found were a red rose on Meredith's chest, along with a note apologizing for their death, signed only, The Gentleman. The whole family was well liked, and no one can think of anyone who might have wanted them dead. If you have any information about these murders, please call at 555-6723.

* * *

He stood silently in the training room, waiting for his mentor to speak. By the way his mentor was pacing, it was obvious he wasn't happy. But technically speaking, he had completed his assignment completely. He'd been ordered to kill the cop and all witnesses. The baby wasn't really a witness therefore, he didn't have to kill her.

"Look at this," his mentor snarled, holding up a newspaper. On the front page was an article about the murder. "Do you see this?"

"Yes, sir," he said, his tone respectful.

"You left one of them alive. Your orders were to kill everyone." He stepped closer, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember what happens to assassins who disobey their orders?"

"Relax, Ogre. He did obey his orders."

Ogre immediately stepped back and turned to face the newcomer. "But, Koenma, sir! He was ordered to kill everyone!"

"No," Koenma said. "He was ordered to kill all witnesses. A baby is not a witness." Koenma plucked the newspaper from Ogre's hand and studied it.

"I see you've picked a codename and a calling card for yourself already, Kurama." He looked at Kurama. "Very well. From this day forward, you are The Gentleman. You are dismissed, Gentleman."

Kurama bowed, and walked away, relieved with the turn of events. For a moment he'd thought he would be punished. Luckily Koenma had saved him from that. Memories of the dead bodies rose in his mind before he shoved them away.

_Maybe I wasn't so lucky._


	3. Chapter 2

A round of applause for Syco! Despite her killer load of school work, she finished writing chapter two! Everyone say, "Woot, woot!"

_Edit by Syco: Tell me about it! You would think that they don't want me to get my degree in astrophysics! Evil professors!_

**Also the first person to catch the various references in this chapter to popular culture (movies, books, etc) and report it in a review and get it correct will earn a drabble. If you are signed in, please leave the review and we will PM you as soon as we see it with the information that we will need to write the drabble. Thank you.**

**Sorry folks, but the reference as been caught! crazyagent013 commented that the Kingpin has been killed! Three cheers for crazyagent013. Now for those of you that still haven't caught the reference, Wilson Fisk is the name of the Kingpin in the Spiderman series, the DareDevil sereis, and in a lot more series.**

* * *

November 19, 2006

Mina drove down the road, singing loudly in her car with the radio blasting. Life was going her way; she was in medical school, almost through with it in fact. She was finally able to rent the house, a couple of miles out of the city; she had had her eyes on that house since she first got to medical school.

She grinned; dorms were not fun to live in, what with the sharing the showers—that was so gross—and sharing a room. Mina was an only child; she did not like to share. Now she had her own house—kind of—and was going to become a doctor!

The car passed the city limits and Mina turned on the bright lights. The houses out past the city were spread out and there were absolutely no lights other than that of the occasional house on the side of the road.

Suddenly there was movement on the side of the road; Mina slowed instantly, not wanting to hit a cute squirrel or dog. However, nothing ran out, so Mina sped back up. That was a mistake. A kitten ran out in the road car and froze in front of the speeding car.

Mina shrieked and turned the wheel, trying not to hit the little animal. The car went off road and almost into the ditch, but Mina was able to swerve at the last second to avoid it. The car came to a standstill, but Mina did not move. She sat still a few minutes, letting her brain catch up and to catch her breath. Suddenly she remembered the kitten.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no!" Mina scrambled out of the vehicle and quickly checked for the kitten. There was no sign of it. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Looks like the kitten got away, what a relief._

Mina walked around the car checking for any damage. _I really hope nothing's wrong I don't want to pay for repairs_. She walked by the ditch, wrinkling her nose at the foul water. _Gross._

Suddenly she saw movement on the other side of the ditch. _Maybe it's the kitten!_ Mina crouched down, and held out her hand, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

There was an answering rustle from the bushes, but no kitten.

_Oh no,_ Mina thought, _what if the kitten was hurt and now it can't move!_

Her mind was made up; she gathered up her courage and jumped across the ditch. Her foot slipped on the other side and went into the ditch water. _Oh, that is so gross!_ However, a sound came from the woods again.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." She walked into woods; unmindful of the danger she could be putting herself in.

Mina followed the small sounds until it felt like she was right on top of it. Then there was a very large sound. "I don't think that was a kitten." Her hand trembled as she pulled a bush back.

Mina gasped; she couldn't help it. There was a man lying there, with blood seeping from wounds on his body. She immediately went into doctor mode.

Mina knelt down by his side, grateful for the full moon tonight. She was able to see the wounds very clearly. She reached out to check the man's pulse and breathing, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay," Mina said in a shaking voice, "I'm in training to be a doctor and I'm trying to help you."

The man turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. Mina's breath caught in her throat as she looked into the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. The eyes studied her and then the man nodded. She made herself look away from the eyes and continue her examination.

His pulse was irregular and so was his breathing, but nothing to worry about right now. The first order of business would be to stop the wounds from bleeding. Mina removed the man's shirt, absently noticing some old scars, but her attention was quickly caught up in the current wounds the man had. The bleeding seemed to be caused by cuts that were everywhere on the right side of his body.

_Looks like he fell against something that was really rough and covered in spikes or something. _There was also massive bruising the same place the cuts were, starting an inch or so above the hip and ending at the shoulder. _Oh no, his arm! The pressure probably broke his arm when he hit…whatever he hit._

However, after examining the arm, she was able to breathe in relief. Apparently he was able to move his arm out of the way before whatever had hit him had hit him. Mina continued the rest of his body, but it was nothing serious, only small cuts and bruises. But his side…the tumble he took looked like it might have broken the ribs, which might have punctured a lung…in which case he most likely wouldn't be breathing still.

"I need to get you to the hospital." Mina said softly to the man. "You are badly hurt and it looks like you have some broken ribs."

The man shook his head, "No…hospital, no p-people."

"But you need help!"

The man shook his head and tried to say something, but he was unable to get any words out. He just continued to shake his head.

"Ok, ok" Mina said thinking quickly. _If I can just get him to my house I can clean him up and bind up those ribs. Then there will be plenty of time to convince him to go to the hospital._ Mina nodded her head decisively. That was the plan then.

"Alright, let's get you up then, I can take you to my house and help you."

The man simply nodded his head.

Mina braced herself, and then slowly pulled him up by lifting his left arm and putting it around her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt, a lot."

The trip back was rough, with Mina tripping and stumbling through the forest and cursing her genetics for not giving her a larger frame. The man looked slight, but he was heavy! However, for all of her stumbling and tripping, the man never made a sound; he only caught his breath in pain every now and then. Which made Mina feel even worse.

They finally made it to the ditch. Mina looked at the water in disgust. No way could she hope to jump it while she had the wounded man with her. She made a brave face. There was nothing to do about it. She would just have to walk through it. The water was nasty and gross and a whole lot of other things, but she finally made it thought and was back to the car. Looking at the car, Mina had to hold back a laugh. There, sitting on her car, was the kitten that she had almost hit. The kitten just meowed, watching them.

Mina carefully opened her back door to the car and slid the man inside, thanking God that she had seat covers over all her seats.

She managed to get the man all the way in the car and comfortable. Then she turned her attention to the kitten. "Want to come home with me, little guy? I might as well have two strays there." The kitten meowed again and jumped down beside her. "I guess that's a yes."

She opened her front door and picked up the kitten, carefully sitting it beside her on the front seat. She drove carefully the rest of the way to her house, and managed to get the man into her house without causing him too much pain. But again, like in the forest, he made no sounds of pain. She carefully settled him on to the couch and noticed why the man hadn't made any sounds of pain this time. He was out cold. _The pain must have put him out_. Well, it would make cleaning him and bandaging his wounds easier.

Mina went back to the car and retrieved the kitten. She set him loose in the house, hoping that she wouldn't have a big mess to clean up later. She turned on the brightest lights she had in the living room, and then looked grimly at the wounded man. _Time to get busy._

* * *

Kurama slowly rose out of the darkness, coming to consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was that he was not back at the compound and someone had doctored him up. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. However he quickly decided that that was a bad idea. Instead he looked around, trying to decide where he was. He was in what looked like a living room, tastefully decorated. There were curtains blowing slightly in the breeze from an open window, showing that it was morning. He felt movement by his side and quickly looked down.

There was a girl sitting on the floor with her head nestled in her arms on the couch. She had short brown hair with lightly tanned skin. As Kurama stared at her, he could dimly remember her from last night. She had found him in the woods after his mission had blown up in his face, literally. He could remember her saying that she was a doctor, or in training to become a doctor. He looked down at himself, noting that his ribs had been bound and any large cuts had been stitched. His eyes darkened as he remembered exactly how he had gotten hurt.

_

* * *

_

__

The mission was going smoothly, until the second after he had killed the target. Then the world had seemed to explode. Apparently the target had been standing on a pressure plate that had explosions rigged to blow when it was relieved of pressure.

_The explosion had blown him through a wall and into thin air. Unfortunately the room in which the target had been in was a couple of stories off the ground. Fortunately there was construction happing happening right next door to the building, so there was scaffolding to slow his fall. Unfortunately it hurt, a lot, to hit it on the way down. He also hit something on the way down that broke his ribs; he could hear the snap and feel the burning pain. He crashed into a lot of other things on the way down, but he barely felt them hit against his body._

_Once he landed onto the ground, he managed to get into a forest and walk quite a ways. Luckily for him, there hadn't been time to leave his calling card, and no one had seen him. He was able to get out of the area before any witness had seen him. Now all he had to worry about was someone seeing where he had left the scene. Therefore he walked in a river to disguise his scent if anyone thought to send hounds after him. Finally he could walk no more and had collapsed. Things became fuzzy after that._

* * *

Now he was here, in this girl's house. This was not a good situation. Suddenly the girl stirred, and lifted her head slowly, her mouth opening to yawn. Her eyes opened. They were a stormy grey.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed, "How do you feel, are you sore anywhere?"

Kurama slowly shook his head, well it was a lie, he was quite sore, but he needed to get out of there.

The girl just narrowed her eyes at him, "Right, you're not sore. You just broke a few ribs, have stitches in you, have massive bruising from a big fall, and I noticed that you and your clothes are singed. Of course you're not sore, what was I thinking? Now what is your name?"

Kurama thought quickly for a second or two, and then decided that it would be okay to tell her his real name; after all it was not a known name except to the people in the compound. "Kurama."

"Kurama, mmm. Well, my name is Mina Harker. So what happened to you?"

The lie came smoothly to his lips, "I think I was in a car crash…" He winced and grabbed his head, "I-I can't really remember, there was a tree and an explosion, then…I don't know."

"Its okay, don't push yourself. No need to hurt yourself more."

Kurama mentally smirked; she took the lie, hook, line, and sinker.

"But you need to go to a hospital. Your injuries could easily become more serious than they already are."

Kurama's smirk disappeared. "No," he said, shaking his head, "I don't like hospitals."

Mina had a doubtful look on her face, "Ok, but you need to go to whoever your usual doctor is." She grabbed her house phone, "Who do you need me to call?"

Kurama's head jerked up to look at her, "What?"

She sighed, "Do you have any family or friends that I need to call? You know, people that might be worried about what happened to you?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, I live alone."

"Ok, well then, are you hungry? Cause I can make you some food, though it might not look great, it is actually safe to eat."

"Yes, please."

Mina bounced up with a bright smile on her face, "Ok, just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes. I hope you like eggs and grits."

Kurama watched her go. _I can't linger here too long. They will be waiting for me to come back soon; I have to get back to the compound before they come looking for me. _He tried to stand again, but the pain in his side told him that he would be out of commission for a few more days. _I guess that I should stay here a few days, and then make my way back to the compound. The girl is not a threat; I will be safe here. They will have heard about the explosion and know that I'm holed up for a few days. They shouldn't be looking for me yet._ Slowly his eyes slid shut again.

* * *

A few days passed. Mina was suspicious when he never asked to go home, but decided that maybe he didn't want to go home as he lived alone. So she never pressured him. Kurama was a nice man, in her opinion. He never spoke much, but he was always polite and courteous. Mina didn't know what could have caused all the scars she saw on his body, but she decided that it wasn't her business if he didn't want to tell her.

The kitten, once she cleaned it off, turned out to be a patchy brown and gray color with pretty sky-blue eyes. She decided to name him Lucky.

One day Kurama asked why she named him Lucky.

Mina smiled, "Well you see, the night I found him was the same night I found you. I almost hit him and got out of my car to find him. That's how I found you. So he is lucky because I didn't hit him and he is lucky for you since because of him I found you."

Kurama nodded his head, "I suppose so."

Mina smiled brightly at him, then at the kitten, breaking into a laugh to the sight of the kitten trying to pounce on her shoe.

The next day was Monday and Mina had to go to college.

"Kurama, I hate to leave you here by yourself, but I have to go to my classes. Your wounds are healing nicely and there is food in the refrigerator. I left my number on the refrigerator so you can call me if you need anything." Mina looked worried.

"Mina," Kurama said softly, "I will be fine. Go to your classes."

"Ok, here's the remote to the TV so you don't get bored." Mina smiled. "Bye." She said walking out the door.

* * *

Kurama waited until the door was closed, "Good-bye Mina Harker. And thank you."

* * *

Mina came home after classes that day, happy but tired. "Kurama, Lucky, I'm home!"

Silence answered her. Then she heard the little pitter-patter of paws, but there was no sign of Kurama. She looked into the living room where she had left Kurama that morning. There was no sign of him, but the blanket that she had given him as a cover was folded neatly at the end of the couch. She went into the kitchen, immediately noticing that the dishes she had left there this morning were gone, and on the table was a note.

_Thank you Mina Harker._

"I guess that means that he's gone." Mina glanced down at Lucky, who was winding around her feet and meowing. "It's just us now."

* * *

Kurama stood in front of the gates to the compound, thinking over the last few days. They had been like no other days that he could remember. Mina had been a warm and cheerful presence, one that was concerned only for his welfare and not about his usefulness. She had an easy smile and a quick laugh. She might have had a mean temper at times and couldn't cook to save her life, but she had been a real, whole person; not like the shadow of a person he saw everyday looking into the mirror and in the world he lived in.

He remembered everyday and every minute in her presence, and then locked it away. Those memories would be his and his alone. The Brotherhood would not hear of her from him.

He took a deep breath and walked into the compound. Koenma stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"You're back."

"I'm back."

* * *

Excerpt from _Daily__ Bugle_

November 21, 2009

**Explosion in the Air!**

Friday on November 19, 2009 there was an explosion in the nearby town of Serenity that killed a famous business man. The man's name Wilson Fisk, the town's resident millionaire. He is survived by his widow, Vanessa, and small son, Richard.

The police's investigation squad has found the source of the explosion to be bombs that was apparently wired to a pressure plate in the floor of Mr. Fisk's office. A police spokesman commented, "We do not know what caused the explosion, but we suspect that there was an accident that caused the bombs the explode. Unfortunately, the body of Mr. Fisk could not be recovered enough to determine if he was killed by the explosion or by an unknown cause before the explosion."

The explosion also destroyed the nearby construction that was occurring right next to the building that the explosion occurred in. "The destruction from the bombs will take a week to clean up," said the clean up crew, "It was a pretty powerful bomb."

When Mr. Fisk's company was asked why the CEO would have bombs wired to a pressure plate in his office, there was no comment. However, a tip was received that Mr. Fisk was actually-- for all his good deeds-- a very underhanded man.

It is said that he drabbled in criminal gangs like Maggia and HYDRA that dealt with terrorists and setting up the public elections for their own uses. Also it was told that he caused the assassinations of quite a few important businessmen and traded drugs across the borders. However, none of the allegations have been confirmed.

The town of Serenity will mourn the loss of the generous man that Wilson Fisk was. He made numerous donations to the city that improved the living conditions of people across the city.

* * *

Since Syco did such an awsome job with this chapie, you should all show your appreciation by leaving a review. Crazy commands this! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, one of the references in this chapter was caught by Twi-Red-Ruxi. Twi-Red-Ruxi noticed that Remy LeBeau is Gambit, from X-men.

However, there is still one reference left in this chapter that no one has caught, and I'm starting to think no one will.

Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

July 25, 2010

Excerpt from _USA Today_

**Doctor Murdered Last Night**

The night before Dr. John Harker was murdered in his office. His body was found by his only child, Mina Harker, age twenty six and also a doctor at his hospital. He was to give her ride home since her car had broken down in the parking lot, but when she went to find him, she discovered he had been brutally attacked.

According to reports, Dr. Harker was stabbed a horrifying total of ninety nine times. He was dead long before the final blow had fallen though. Despite the fact that he was obviously dead, Mina did her best to revive him before other doctors responded to her screams for help.

Police have connected the death of the doctor to the same murderer that is believed to have killed at least another forty six known victims, also murdered by being stabbed to death. Though only forty six victims have been attributed to this killer, known only as the Impaler, one detective, Kazuma Kuwabara, believes he has killed more.

"There's a pattern," Detective Kuwabara says. "The number of knife wounds goes up with each victim. I think he stabs a person once for every person he's ever killed. I believe that Dr. Harker was Impaler's ninety ninth victim." Few, however, share Detective Kuwabara's belief.

Dr. Harker is also survived by his widow, Lucy Harker. She and Mina are currently staying together at Mina's house. Plans for the funeral have yet to be released.

* * *

July 30, 2010

Excerpt from _USA Today_

**More Discovered in Doctor's Murder**

It has recently been uncovered that Dr. John Harker, who was murdered five days ago, had massive gambling debts, totaling a stunning 2.8 million dollars.

Sources reveal that no one knew of Dr. Harker's addiction to gambling, not even his own family. Police speculate that it is these debts that caused his murder. Most of his debts were owed to one Remy LeBeau, the owner of multiple casinos. This makes LeBeau a prime suspect for having hired an assassin to kill Dr. Harker, but as of yet police have not charged him with anything.

For his part, LeBeau denies having arranged Dr. Harker's murder, and has gone so far as to forgive his 1.8 million dollar debt. "I don't want Mrs. Harker or her daughter to be worrying about money right now. They've lost enough already."

Whether Dr. Harker's other debtors will follow in LeBeau's footsteps and forgive the other one million dollar debt is still unknown.

* * *

Kurama stood in front of Koenma's heavy wooden desk waiting for the man to speak. Koenma had an annoying habit of making assassins wait before giving them their missions. Finally, Koenma looked up at him.

"This is your new mission." Koenma placed a slim file on the desk and held up a picture for Kurama to see.

The picture showed a young woman, perhaps in her lower to mid twenties, with short, wavy brown hair, tan skin, and gray eyes covered by wire rimmed glasses. Her face showed more maturity than it had four years ago, and the glasses were a new addition, but Kurama instantly recognized Mina's face.

"Apparently, she saw Impaler when he killed her father, and Impaler didn't realize it." Koenma frowned. He hated it when his assassins messed up, Kurama knew. Rando, as that was Impaler's true name, was certain to be punished.

"According to my source in the police department, she hasn't been willing to talk to them about what she saw very much, and they have yet to get a description of Impaler_._ I want to make sure they don't get a description, or any other information off of her. Understood?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes sir."

He picked up the file and started to leave the room. "Oh, and Gentleman?"

Kurama stopped and looked back at Koenma. "Sir?"

"I don't want any more mistakes."

"I never make any," Kurama said, and left the room.

Kurama gathered what supplies he would need, and within the hour was leaving the base. Mina still lived in that house she'd rented during college, though she'd bought it now. It would take Kurama at least two days to drive there.

He drove late into the night, not stopping until he came to a small run down motel in the wee hours of the morning. He would sleep a few hours and then be on his way. But first, he wanted to study the file on Mina that Koenma had given him.

Kurama walked into the room that was furnished with one small bed and a tiny TV on a dresser that looked likely to fall apart. He sat on the bed and turned on the lamp sitting beside it, and then spread out the papers in front of himself.

According to the files, Mina had finished college two years ago, and started working at the hospital with her father. She was a member of the local gym, and volunteered at the animal shelter. The files noted that while many people knew and liked Mina, she didn't seem to have a boyfriend. She had a habit of going to see plays, especially musicals. She did most of her shopping at Wal-Mart. She was currently traumatized after witnessing her father's death.

Kurama closed the file and set it aside. It was, he supposed, a great stroke of irony that he was supposed to kill Mina, of all people. The one person in the world that he wanted to keep safe.

_There must be a way around this._

At the very least, Kurama knew she had to disappear. People had to think she was dead, even if she really wasn't. But what to do with Mina herself?

A plan began to form in Kurama's mind. It was a risky plan. Mina might not even want to do it. If it failed, it would mean not only her death, but Kurama's as well.

It was a risk Kurama was willing to take. His hands were dirty with so much blood already, he didn't want to add Mina's to it.

Maybe…Maybe if he saved her…Saved this one girl…Could that one act perhaps help him begin to redeem himself for the crimes he had committed? If he saved her then maybe, just maybe, he could convince himself that he wasn't a monster.

* * *

Mina stared into the cup she held between her hands, the dark liquid sending its strong smell to her nose. Usually Mina felt comforted by the smell of coffee in the morning, but today it didn't help. She wasn't sure anything would make her feel good again.

The police knew she'd seen her father's killer, but they didn't know how much else she'd seen as well. She'd seen _everything._ All of it. From the first stab.

She'd just been too much of a coward to do anything about it.

She had seen the man, the Impaler, knock her father he couldn't scream. Then he'd taken off a long black trench coat and set it aside at a safe distance. She'd seen the Imapler stab him.

One, two, three, four.

That was when she'd hidden in the supply closet, just outside of her father's half open office door.

Seven, eight, nine, ten.

She hadn't screamed. She hadn't gone for help. She hadn't tried to stop the man who was torturing her beloved father. She had only watched in silent horror.

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.

She should have done something. Anything. Anything other than what she had done.

Thirty, thirty one, thirty two, thirty three.

His clothes had been stained red with his own blood. Completely red. Like the Impaler's hair.

Forty four, forty five, forty six, forty seven.

When would he stop? Her father was already dead. Even from a distance Mina could tell that much. There was no point in continuing.

Sixty two, sixty three, sixty four, sixty five.

_Someone, make him stop. Anyone, please…_

Eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety, ninety one.

Tears slid silently down her face as she watched. Why hadn't she done something? Why hadn't she tried to save him? If she had acted, he might still be alive. Mina could see her own hands holding the knife on the last stabs. She was just as guilty as the monster that had killed her father. Her inaction helped his death.

Ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine.

Her fault. It was her fault.

"Miss Mina?"

Mina's gaze rose slightly from her coffee cup and rested on the hands of the detective who sat across from her. His hands were big and calloused, and her doctor's mind noted the scars that indicated he had broken them before.

"Miss Mina," he said again, his hoarse voice filled only with kindness.

She raised her eyes some more looking over his wrinkled white button up shirt, no tie, which pulled a little over his broad shoulders and stared at his face. It was rather awkward looking, and she could tell his nose had been broken before. His hair was the color of a ripe carrot, and in a style that was vaguely reminiscent of Elvis. Despite his rough appearance, Detective Kuwabara's brown eyes showed nothing but sympathy and kindness.

"Miss Mina, I know this is difficult for you," he said. "But we need you to tell us everything you can about the Impaler."

Mina's eyes went back to her coffee cup. She didn't want to talk about it.

Detective Kuwabara sighed. "Miss Mina, I hate to say it like this, but the longer you won't talk to us, the more you're helping the man who killed your father. If we want to have any hope of catching him, we need to know what you know."

Mina looked back at him, startled. Was she really helping the Impaler? Tears filled her eyes when she realized that yes, her silence did help him now, just as her silence had helped him before.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He was tall, about five foot eleven. His hair was red, and long, almost to his waist. His was fair skinned, and had a tattoo on his face that looked like a blue spider. He had filed his teeth to points, so they looked like fangs." She stopped, remembering his grin, remembering the sight of him licking the still bloody blade when he was done. Her stomach twisted at the memory, and it was all she could do not to throw up.

"He had a black trench coat; that's what covered the blood on his clothes. He left using the fire escape outside of the window."

Detective Kuwabara nodded and wrote everything she said down in a notebook. "Anything else?"

Mina shook her head.

"Did he say anything to your father?"

"'Do you like knives, Dr. Harker? I do.'" Mina paused. "'You owe a lot. I've come to collect.'"

Detective Kuwabara hesitated. "Miss Mina, that sounds like something that would be said before he attacked your father." His eyes widened. "You…you were there the whole time?"

Tears spilled down her face. "I hid in the storage closet outside his office." She shoved the coffee cup away from her, not caring when it broke on the floor. She buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I saw what was happening, and I hid! I didn't do anything! Now he's dead and it's my fault!"

A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. "It's not your fault," Detective Kuwabara said firmly. "If you had gone in to stop him he would have killed you too. Had you run for help, he would have just killed your father quickly the moment he heard someone coming. There was nothing you could do to change what happened."

Mina looked up at him. "Would you have hidden?"

"I'd have probably run in to stop him and gotten myself killed," Detective Kuwabara said dryly. "And imagine how much more pain your mother would be going through if she'd lost her daughter at the same time she lost her husband?"

Mina wiped the tears from her eyes. The grief didn't lesson, but the guilt did somewhat. "Thank you, Detective."

Detective Kuwabara smiled grimly at her. "Thank me when we catch the Impaler."

* * *

Kurama drove past the house in the late afternoon, doing exactly the speed limit. There was one cop car in the driveway. He was somewhat surprised. He'd expected more cops to be guarding their only witness to a murder.

_It makes things easier for me, I suppose._

He parked the car a half a mile away from the house. He was glad the neighbors were so spread out. The nearest one was almost a mile away from Mina's house.

Kurama tied his long hair back in a bun to keep it out of the way while he worked. He slipped on a pair of gloves before opening his weapon case. He didn't plan to use any weapons, but he wasn't going to risk doing this without them.

He strapped on his small gun and several knives as well. He carefully placed a small vial n his pocket. He would have to be extra careful to make sure it didn't break. It was what he was going to use to knock Mina out.

Kurama got out of the car and slipped into the woods. He was glad that no one had yet bothered to develop the land on this road. The woods got pretty close to every house, and Mina's was no exception.

The first thing he needed to do was find out where exactly the cop was. Kurama slipped out of the woods and pressed up against the wall of the house beside a window. Carefully looking inside, Kurama saw into Mina's large kitchen, which was empty.

He moved on to the next window, which gave him a view into Mina's living room, as well as into the foyer. There a black haired cop sitting on the couch talking to Mrs. Harker, who was folding laundry. Mina was nowhere to be seen.

_Clearly this cop is an incompetent fool. If he had any brains he would realize he needs to be with Mina, guarding her, not chitchatting with her mother._

Still, it wouldn't do for Kurama to let his guard down. He only had to make one mistake, and then even an idiot could kill him.

Kurama snuck around the side of the house, and was pleased to see that the tree that grew by Mina's bedroom window was still there. She had complained more than once during his stay that she wanted to cut it down, but apparently she'd never gotten around to actually doing it.

Quickly Kurama climbed the tree and looked in Mina's window. She was lying on her bed, with her back to the window. Kurama watched her for several minutes to make sure she really was asleep. When he was certain she was, he pulled out a knife and used it to pry her window until he could fit his fingers under it. Like everything else in the house, the windows were old and the locks didn't work.

Kurama silently stepped into her room and quickly walked to Mina's bed. He pulled out the vial and took off the lid. He rolled Mina on her back, and her eyes flickered open. Before she could scream, he poured the vial's contents down her throat and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled a few seconds before it took effect and she went limp.

_Good. Now to convince them she is dead._

Kurama carefully picked Mina up and pulled out one of his knives. He stabbed the bed, careful not to press to deeply, lest the cops realize he hadn't stabbed the bed through Mina.

Then he lifted Mina's arm. Kurama hated to do this part, but they all had to believe she was dead.

Pressing the blade of his knife against her wrist, Kurama made a quick slice, careful not to cut open a main artery. He let Mina's blood spill over the hole and the surrounding area of the bed. Then he quickly and tightly bandaged her wrist. He placed his trade mark rose and card on Mina's pillow. Tossing Mina over his shoulder he climbed out of the window and down the tree. He made it to his car without a problem.

He buckled Mina into the passenger seat and drove away.

_Now I just need to find a motel and quickly, before the drug I used on her wears off. There I will explain the situation to her, and hopefully she'll agree to my plan._

And if she didn't? Well, Kurama didn't know what he'd do in that case. He would think of something. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to let her die.

Two hours later he checked into a slightly nicer motel than he had the night before. The parking lot was empty so no one saw when he carried Mina into the room. He laid her on the bed and stepped back.

How would she react to what he had to tell her? Not well, he was sure. Kurama ran his hand and then stared at his wrist in horror. His bracelet was gone. The silver rose thorn bracelet that he always wore wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Kurama walked back to the car, trying to appear casual. He searched and searched, but the bracelet was nowhere to be found.

_That means I dropped it at Mina's house._

Kurama beat down the wave of panic that threatened to envelop him. It was just the bracelet. There was nothing about it that they could trace back to the Brotherhood, was there? Kurama wracked his brains, but couldn't think of anything.

_It'll be fine. They won't be able to use it for anything. I just won't mention this to Koenma._

Still feeling uneasy, Kurama walked back into the motel room to wait for Mina to wake up.


	5. Chapter 4

Yay, a new update! We should all thank Syco for that!

Oh, and I want to give a quick kudos to TrisakAminawn for catching the fact that Mina's name was taken from Dracula (however, there will be no vampires in this fic, so don't anyone get their hopes up).

As a side note, no one has caught either of the references from chapter three.

The reference in this chapter (Barry Allen=Flash) was caught by Death101-Fox Version. Congrats!

* * *

Kuwabara sat in his office, reading over the files from the Impaler's previous murder cases. There were quite a bit of them, but not ninety-nine as he suspected there should be.

One odd thing about the Impaler's victims was that they were so varied. One could be a gambler like Dr. Harker was, but others would be normal people that seemed to have done no wrong.

Now it was pretty obvious to him and the entire police department that the Impaler was a hired assassin, but the hard question was _who_ did he work for? Moreover, how many other assassins did they have working for them?

In his jurisdiction alone, there were probably three or four killers that they thought might work for the same group. However, the Impaler's victims had not been limited to one single area, but were spread out over most of the world. And that one fact scared Kuwabara more than anything else did.

_This group has to be caught and brought to justice_, Kuwabara thought savagely. His hands tightened on the papers he was holding as he remembered Miss Mina and Mrs. Lucy's tear-stained faces. He had seen too many of those in his career.

At least now they had a description of the Impaler. However, they could not circulate it among the public, after all hair could be cut and dyed and tattoos could be removed. The first step would be to look him up in the international criminal files. If, of course, he had ever been caught doing a crime. But what if he wasn't in the database; what would that mean for his theories on the group the Impaler belonged to?

The detective shook his head, it was time to focus on the case at hand again, looking for a pattern to try and narrow down to the group the Impaler and others, like the Gentleman, were working for.

Kuwabara was just sinking back into his papers when his phone rang.

He glared at it for a moment and then decided that maybe he might want to answer it.

"Detective Kuwabara here."

"Sir, this is Officer Allen. I'm stationed at Mina Harker's house…and, well sir, she's dead."

"What! Stay there, don't touch anything!"

Kuwabara slammed the phone down and grabbed his jacket.

Dead! She was gone, the first person to see the Impaler's face and she had only lasted a couple of days.

He climbed into his car, fuming. How could Barry Allen let someone get to her and still be alive? He should have been right beside her.

He had reached the main road now; his foot pressed the gas petal into the floor and he turned on his police lights, guaranteeing a quick journey.

He reached Miss Mina's house and quickly jumped out of the car. By the time he reached the door, Officer Allen already had it opened.

"What happened?" Kuwabara demanded as he shoved past the young officer.

"Well sir, I was downstairs speaking to Mrs. Harker. I hadn't heard any noise from upstairs where Miss Harker was in her room, so I went up there to check on her." Here the officer shifted, looking uncomfortable. "It was horrible sir. There was blood on the bed and in some areas around it. On the bed was a note and a rose, like the ones the Gentleman leaves."

Kuwabara cursed when he heard that. Now they had definite proof that at the very least the Impaler and the Gentleman worked together.

He ran up the stairs, ignoring the sobs coming from the living room where Mrs. Harker was.

Coming to Miss Mina's room, he stopped. There was the blood the officer spoke of, the card and the rose, but where was the body?

"Allen! Where's the body?" He barked.

The officer held his hands up in defense, "I haven't moved anything in there sir. The body was gone when I found the scene."

Kuwabara looked back at the room. No body? That was unusual; the Gentleman had never taken the body before.

He stepped carefully into the room, "Call forensics Allen. Maybe they'll find a hair or skin somewhere." Unlikely but maybe this time they would.

He heard the officer scrambling to do as he said, but his attention was all on the odd murder scene in front of him.

At first glance, there seemed to be a lot of blood, but the longer he looked at it the more he realized that someone had masterfully spread the blood to trick the eye into thinking that there was a lot of blood. Kuwabara was willing to bet that there was only enough blood to fill a blood bank's bag.

Kuwabara examined the stab hole in the bed. It looked just as one would expect, but something about it triggered his instincts. This was starting to look less like a murder and more like a kidnapping, though he doubted that he could get anyone to believe him.

It would be best to let everyone believe that Mina Harker was dead, while he looked for her. No need to get anyone's hopes up, after all he could just be kidding himself into believing that the young lady was still alive.

He turned his attention to the card and rose on the bed. There was nothing new there, just the generic card and rose that the Gentleman used at every killing.

He examined the rest of the room. The only entrance that the Gentleman could have used was the window, as he would have attracted Allen's attention coming from downstairs and the fact that Allen and Mrs. Harker were alive confirmed that.

Looking at the window, he could see where a knife stuck under it had opened the window recently. He put on a pair of gloves and knelt to examine the windowsill better; maybe they could get a shoe print or something else of use.

He finished examining it, and was going to stand when a flash of silver caught his eye. There was a bracelet of some sort down by the bed. He took a picture of its location then picked it up gently. It had flowers, looked to be roses, on it and thorns. He noted the size of it, large for a girl's bracelet; in fact, it would have fallen off Miss Mina's wrist. His eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he just thought.

They had a link to the Gentleman.

* * *

Mina opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she was aware of was that it was dark. The second was that she wasn't on her bed. The last thing she had seen seeped into her mind. There had been a red headed man leaning over her bed and then nothing. She sat up quickly, or tried to as her head spun and she collapsed back onto the bed. She felt weak, like she did after donating to the blood drive.

A shadow moved at the edge of her vision. With wide eyes, she opened her mouth to scream, but a large hand quickly covered her mouth.

The shadow moved again and a lamp beside the bed clicked on. The light was blinding, but as her vision cleared, she realized that she knew the man in front of her.

"Hello Mina Harker."


	6. Chapter 5

Here we are folks, the next chapter of Assassin, courtesy of Crazy! Please remember that we do not own the YYH characters, but we do own our characters and the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"K-Kurama?" Mina stammered when he moved his hand away from her mouth. It was definitely the same man she'd nursed to health years ago and had never expected to see again. Why had he appeared now, and why had he kidnapped her?

Kurama smiled at her. "The same."

"What's going on?" Mina asked. "Why did you bring me here?" Wherever 'here' was.

Kurama's smiled disappeared. "I must request that you do not panic when I explain the situation."

Dread pooled inside Mina. Instinct told her that this had something to do with the Impaler.

"I am an assassin," Kurama said. "I work for the same group as the Impaler. I was sent to kill you because you saw him."

Mina felt lightheaded, from fear more than whatever drug he'd used on her. "You're going to kill me?" she asked faintly.

Kurama shook his head. "I don't want to kill you. You saved me." He hesitated, looking like he might say something more, but then he seemed to change his mind. "I have a plan to keep you alive, but it is risky."

Mina relaxed a little. He wasn't going to hurt her. "What's the plan?"

"Each assassin in the Brotherhood is allowed to keep one toy," Kurama explained. "And by toy, I mean woman. My plan is to disguise you and take you to the compound as my toy."

"Are you crazy?" Mina snapped. "You think that will keep me safe?"

Kurama reached over and tapped her wrist, making Mina aware of the bandage on it for the first time. "I made sure that it looked like you were dead; no one will be looking for you."

"Then why can't I just move somewhere else?" Mina interrupted.

"The Brotherhood has eyes everywhere. If you were on your own, you would be tempted to contact your mother and they would find you. Besides, what money would you use to start a new life? You can't use any of yours without being tracked and I can't give you any."

Mina hesitated. He had some valid points, as much as she hated to admit it.

Kurama leaned forward. "The compound is the only place they'd never look for you. It's the only place you'll be able to survive."

"What would I have to do?" Mina asked slowly.

Kurama smiled, looking pleased. "Nothing in particular once we are at the compound. Toys are only there for the amusement of their owner."

Mina frowned. She didn't like the terms "toy" and "owner". "Am I going to have to live like this for the rest of my life?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head. "After a few years it'll be safe for you to leave. However, you'll never be able to be Mina Harker again."

Mina's eyes dropped and filled with unexpected tears. This was all so unfair. Her father murdered, her own freedom stolen, and her poor mother losing all her family. Why them? Why had the Harker family been dealt such a terrible fate?

Kurama tipped her face up and a few tears spilled out over her cheeks, "I am sorry, Mina," he said. "However, this is the only way."

Mina nodded. Kurama was right, this was the only way. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

"So, how am I going to be disguised?" Mina asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Kurama pulled back into the hotel parking lot about an hour and a half after he'd left. He'd had to leave Mina at the hotel for fear that someone would recognize her if he took her with him.

Picking up his shopping bags, Kurama got out of his car and walked into the hotel room. Mina looked up at hm. She was sitting on the bed; there was nowhere else to sit, and she'd been watching TV.

Mina turned the TV off and looked at the bags curiously. "What did you get?"

Kurama set the bags on the bed. "We'll dye your hair first," he said, rather than directly answer her. He pulled the dye out of his bag. "Do you know how to dye your hair?"

Mina shook her head. "I've never dyed my hair before."

"I'll help then," Kurama said. He herded her into the bathroom and set to work on her hair.

"How do you know how to dye hair?" Mina asked as he worked.

"I've had to dye my hair for disguises before, and other people's hair."

"Oh," she said, getting quiet. No doubt she was uncomfortable with any thought of his work and why he might need to disguise himself. Kurama understood and accepted this. He didn't expect her to ever be comfortable with what he did.

"What can I expect while living at the, um, compound?" she asked.

Kurama thought about what he could tell her. "I share a house with two other assassins."

Mina flinched at the word assassins. She would have to get used to it though, which was why Kurama purposely used it. "Raizen and Jaganshi are their names. You needn't worry about them, they won't bother you."

Mina did not look overly reassured, but Kurama wouldn't worry about that for now. Raizen and Jaganshi were good men; Mina would learn what they were like.

"There is one woman living with us, Keiko. She belongs to Raizen. Jaganshi does not have a toy, and is unlikely to get one."

"Why not?" Mina asked.

"He doesn't think its right," Kurama said. "Now, it's time to rinse your hair out."

She rinsed it out in the sink and when she was done; her hair had turned from brown to midnight black. She stared at her reflection wide-eyed. "It looks so different," she said with wonder.

"That is the point," Kurama commented dryly. "Now, I need to cut your hair."

He retrieved the pair of scissors he'd bought and had Mina sit on the bed.

"How short are you going to cut it?" she asked nervously.

"Pretty short," Kurama said.

Mina frowned. "I had my hair cut short only once when I was a kid, and I hated it."

"It'll grow again," was all Kurama said before snipping pieces off.

He cut her hair very short; the ends barely touched her chin.

"There's a hair dryer in the bathroom," Kurama said. "Dry your hair and see how it looks."

While Mina was drying her hair, Kurama went ahead and pulled out the other things he had bought. He'd bought her two outfits and some color contacts. He'd have to get her more clothes, but he could do that at the compound.

The dryer switched off and Mina came out scowling. Kurama had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Mina's hair was naturally curly, and with the weight of her hair reduced, it had sprung into tight ringlets. She looked like Shirley Temple with black hair.

"Don't say a word," Mina warned.

"It's cute," Kurama said, and it really was. It made her look like she was still a teenager.

"Whatever," Mina said. "What's next?"

Kurama gave her the contacts which changed her eyes to a brilliant blue. Then he gave her one of the outfits to wear and she blanched.

"You want me to wear this?"

"It will seem strange if you don't," Kurama said. "Besides some toys wear less."

Mina reluctantly accepted the outfit and went to the bathroom to change. While she was doing that, Kurama packed up the few things they had and took them to the car. It was well past dark now, but they would be leaving as soon as Mina was done changing.

He went back in the room and found Mina waiting for him. She was dressed in a purple tube top that revealed her flat stomach and a black mini skirt that showed off her long legs.

"Am I going to have to wear things like this all the time?" she grumbled.

"All the toys do," Kurama told her. "You'll just have to get used to it. Now let's go. We've got a long ride ahead of us."

Mina followed him out to the car. Kurama opened the car door for her and she was about to get in when a loud meow stopped her. Mina whirled around, almost knocking into Kurama, as a large cat jumped at her. "Lucky!" Mia cried joyfully as she caught the cat.

Lucky? The file hadn't said anything about Mina having a pet.

Then Kurama remembered the kitten that Mina had found the same night she'd found him. Apparently, Lucky was still doing well.

Mina cuddled the creature close and turned pleading eyes to Kurama. "Can't I bring him with us? Please?"

Kurama eyed the cat. Was it his imagination, or was Lucky actually glaring at him? "I suppose it won't hurt," he said.

Mina smiled the first he'd seen since he'd kidnapped her. She got in the car and settle Lucky in her lap. Kurama closed her door and then went to his side of the car and got in.

"I do have one errand to run before we head to the compound," Kurama told her.

Mina stiffened and Kurama had to hold back a sigh. "It's nothing illegal Mina. I wouldn't take you on any of my missions."

She relaxed and nodded. "Where are we going then?"

"A jeweler's shop. I'll be a few hours before we get there, so you might as well relax." He didn't mention his bracelet to Mina, but that was what he was going to replace. He wore the bracelet constantly, and people would notice if it was gone. However, they might not notice if he got a replacement.

Mina settled back in her seat and stared out the window. The car was silent, except for Lucky's purring.

Because it was dark Kurama had to pay more attention to the road, but every so often he glanced over at Mina. She just stared out the window with a faraway look on her face. She was probably thinking over everything that had happened to her in the past few days. Kurama felt sorry for her, being torn from the safety and comfort she was used to and being thrust into this dangerous and uncertain world. He would do what he could to help her, but from here on out, much of Mina's fate lay in her own strength.

* * *

Kuwabara sat in his car in his driveway. He stared at his house. The lights were still on which meant his wife, Yukina, had waited up for him like she usually did when he worked late.

He should go inside and let her know he was home and okay. In a minute he would go in, but right now he wanted to think about what he'd just realized.

Miss Mina had been targeted because she'd seen the Impaler. However, no one had known that she'd seen him. Kuwabara had gone out of his way to make sure that information stayed out of the media's hands to prevent this very thing from happening.

The only people who'd have known about Miss Mina being a witness were the police who worked the case. That meant that someone in the police department worked for the same people that the Impaler and the Gentleman worked for. One of his comrades, one of his friends, was as good as a murderer.

Who was it though? There were several people that it could be; Barry Allen for one, or Percy Jackson, or Gregg Heffley. Those were the men working on the case with Kuwabara. Or it might be none of them. Perhaps they had told someone else in the force, and that person was actually the traitor.

"I'll find out," Kuwabara growled. "And when I get a hold of them, I'll make sure they regret going bad."

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe next time we will actually get to the arrival at the compound!

Death101-Fox Version caught that the name Barry Allen, which was also chapter four's reference, is actually the name of the Flash, and that Percy Jackson comes from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

The last reference in here was caught by chrono-contract who saw that the name Gregg Heffley is from Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

A pale man with midnight hair pulled back into a low ponytail gently settled a bright emerald ring into its case. He sighed deeply, looking around his little store.

"Alright Wiggins," he called to the boy sweeping the floor, "why don't you go home for the day? I'll be closing soon."

The boy looked at him suspiciously, "Why Mr. Kieron? You got somethin' planned?"

Mr. Kieron laughed, "So untrusting young Wiggins! No, I have nothing planned…well maybe a visit to the hatter's."

Wiggins snorted, "Now that's just like you! You're the head of the network and where do you spend mon—"

"Quiet!" Mr. Kieron's sharp voice interrupted the boy's sentence. "What have I told you about speaking of that outside the back room?"

Wiggins looked down, "Sorry Mr. Kieron." He looked up, defiant, "But you're so paranoid!"

"I'm still alive."

The stubborn boy had no response to that.

"Now get out of here." Mr. Kieron waved the boy out, "Wait—wait Wiggins! Here's your shilling for your work today."

"Thanks Mr. Kieron!" Wiggins paused, "Mr. Kieron, why do you call my pay a shilling? Shillings aren't even in use anymore."

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned like that Wiggins. Now go, enjoy the rest of your day."

Wiggins headed out the door, only to stick his head back in, "Hey Mr. Kieron, that guy with red hair is here—and he brought a lady friend!"

Mr. Kieron moved to the door to look out. "So he is, young Wiggins." He looked down at the young boy, "And that is a sign for you to go along now; I have business."

The boy nodded solemnly, "Yes sir." Wiggins ran down the street towards a group of boys waiting for him at the end of the street. "Bye Mr. Kieron!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Mr. Kieron watched the man park to the car, speak to the woman beside him, then get out and come towards him.

He held the door open for the man as he came in his store.

Once the door was shut, Mr. Kieron greeted him, "Hello Kurama."

"Hello Mr. Kieron."

They studied each other for a second or two, and then they both broke out in grins.

"My friend! How are you doing?" Mr. Kieron asked.

"Not too bad," Kurama said, "but I am in need of your help."

Mr. Kieron narrowed his eyes, "Let's go to the back room." He turned towards the door and switched the sign to "Closed" after locking the door.

Kurama followed Mr. Kieron to the room in the back of the jewelry store.

The back room was the safest place to speak in the store. Mr. Kieron received rough jewels from all over the world, which he tumbled and cleaned to create the jewelry he sold in the store. The tumblers created enough noise that it was impossible for someone to eavesdrop, or even for planted bugs to detect words people were saying. Mr. Kieron also kept that room meticulously clean.

Once they were safely in the back room with the door closed, Kurama spoke, "Kuronue, the bracelet that you made years ago came off on a recent mission. I am need of another one before I return to the compound."

Kuronue—for that was his codename when "working"—leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, studying Kurama. "My friend, I don't believe that is your biggest problem."

Kurama looked defensive, "Whatever do you mean?"

Kuronue sighed, "Kurama, there is a girl in your car."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm taking her back to the compound. Is that a problem?"

"You idiot! Your last mission was one where you had to kill a girl. You have a reputation for being as kind as one can be in your job. Now there is a girl in your car. What do you think Koenma will think? After all, you aren't really the type to have a toy, now are you?"

Kurama straightened, hands going unconsciously to his hidden weapons, "What of me choosing a toy now? It means nothing."

"Kurama, no body was found at the scene of the crime! How obvious can you get?" Kuronue glared at Kurama, "And stop feeling for you weapons. I'm not going to say anything to anyone; hasn't all we been through enough proof for you that I'm a friend?"

Kurama sighed and relaxed, "I'm sorry Kuronue. It's just…I've been under so much stress that I haven't given proper thought to this whole rescu-"

"Stop right there! First things first, never admit to anything! You simply found a girl you like, but realize that it might look bad if you take her back to the compound now after you killed a girl and left no body." Kuronue shook his head, "Do you have a reason for leaving no body?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded his head, "I thought it would be a good idea to confuse the police a little bit, make them search for the body." He grinned, "I even had the perfect place to put the body. There was a swamp about ten miles down the road, that a very hungry group of alligators…"

"Okay, sounds like you thought of almost everything then, except the obvious question of where the new toy came from." Kuronue paced around the room, "You can't take her straight to the compound. Where are you going to leave her?"

Kurama looked at Kuronue hopefully.

"No, no! You can't leave her here with me." Kuronue waved his hands around.

"Come on Kuronue! You still owe me for that time I saved your life…"

"You will never let me forget that…fine I'll do it. But," Kuronue held up his finger, "She can only stay for a max of two weeks. She will know me only as Mr. Kieron, a jeweler who sometimes works for the Brotherhood, and you happen to trust. She will know nothing of my job as the spy master of the Brotherhood."

"I agree to all your terms," Kurama looked pleased. "Thanks Kuronue, you don't know how much this means to me."

Kuronue snorted, "It means your life and maybe even your soul. At least it had better, what with me risking _my_ life for it."

Kurama laughed, "As if you don't have fifty other identities you could become in an instant if you thought you were in danger."

Kuronue smiled, "True, now go get your girl while I get the bracelet."

Kurama headed out, saying, "Her name is Rose Irene Adler, by the way."

"Whatever."

Kuronue unlocked the safe where he stashed the jewelry he provided for the Brotherhood, thinking to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered. _Well, at least I have two weeks to condition the girl and train her so she doesn't get Kurama killed._ He smiled to himself, _And who knows, this could get me another spy in the compound if all works well._

_

* * *

_Well there you have it, the next chapter of Assassin! There are two references, however they both reference the same thing, so you have to get both references to get the one-shot. Review and remember the next update date will be the **24th of July!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 7

Mina sat in the car petting Lucky as she waited for Kurama to return. Her stomach was tying itself into knots with the knowledge that the next stop they made would be at a compound filled with assassins.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Lucky," Mina said. "Just one mistake means that Kurama and I will both end up dead."

Lucky stared up at her with the cool, serene confidence that all cats are born with. Mina smiled slightly; if only she had a shred of the confidence that Lucky possessed.

The door to the jewelry store opened and Kurama came out. However, rather than going to his side the car, he went to her side and opened the door.

"You're going to be staying here for two weeks," Kurama told her.

Mina stared up at him, wide eyed. "What? By myself?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kieron has agreed to let you stay."

Mina felt panicked. As much as she didn't want to go to the compound, she didn't want Kurama to leave her either.

"It's for the best," Kurama said. "If I take you back to the compound now, it would be too easy for someone to realize who you are."

Of course it would be; Mina hadn't thought about what it might look like for Kurama to come back with a toy from a mission where he'd been sent to kill a girl and had left no body. Still, she didn't like the idea of staying with a total stranger.

"Does he work for your people?" Mina asked.

"Mr. Kieron? He's just a jeweler who does us favors. He owes me, so he's agreed to let you stay with him," Kurama said.

Mina wasn't entirely sure she believed that Mr. Kieron was just a normal jeweler; at this point she was wary of anyone or anything connected to the Brotherhood.

"Right then," Mina said, and climbed out of the car with Lucky in her arms as Kurama went to the back door to get the bag with her sole change of clothes.

They went inside the store and Mina got her first good look at Mr. Kieron. He was tall, with a runner's build. His hair was dark and pulled back in a pony tail, and his eyes were an unusual shade of violet. He glared at Lucky.

"You didn't mention she brought her pet," Mr. Kieron said.

Lucky hopped out of Mina's arms and sauntered over to the counter. He jumped up on the glass display case and stared at Mr. Kieron as if daring him to make a fuss.

"Lucky is very insistent about staying with Rose," Kurama said dryly. It took Mina a moment to realize that by Rose, Kurama meant her.

_I guess that's my name for now,_ Mina thought. It bothered her that Kurama had changed her name even though she knew that she couldn't use her real name. It was another sign that her life would never be the same again.

"Hmph. As long as he's house broken," Mr. Kieron grumbled.

"He is," Mina said quietly.

Mr. Kieron glanced at the bag in Kurama's hand. "Is that all you have?"

Mina glanced at Kurama to see if he would respond, but he didn't. "Yes," Mina answered.

"I suppose you're going to want me to get her some more clothes, too," Mr. Kieron said.

"If you would not mind," Kurama said.

"I'll take care of it," Mr. Kieron sighed. "But know that I consider us even now."

"Duly noted," Kurama replied. "Rose, I'll be back in about two weeks, okay?"

"Alright," Mina said, and took the bag with her change of clothes when Kurama handed it to her. She felt strangely bereft as she watched him walk away, which really made no sense. He was, after all, an assassin that had been sent to kill her.

_But he's also the only one that might be able to keep me alive._

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying, Rose," Mr. Kieron said. "And bring the cat too. I don't want him left in my shop."

Mina picked up Lucky and followed Mr. Kieron to the back of the store, where he opened a door to reveal a staircase going upstairs. The staircase emptied into a small, sparsely furnished living room.

"I don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep on the couch," Mr. Kieron said. He paused and eyed Mina, who flushed under his appraisal.

"Just what are you looking at?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should take you shopping with me," Mr. Kieron said. "Kurama is planning to keep you as his toy, no? That means he probably kidnapped you, in which case it would be best if people didn't see and recognize you. However, that outfit is going to get you plenty of attention if you go walking around in it. Of course, they aren't likely to look above the neck, so it might be better for you to wear it."

Oh no, there was no way Mina was going to prance around town dressed like this. She set Lucky down and opened the bag, hopping that the other outfit Kurama had bought her would perhaps be more covering. To her surprise, she found the outfit she'd been wearing when Kurama had kidnapped her; a yellow three quarter sleeves sweatshirt, black jogging pants with a thin white stripe down the side, and pink socks.

"I'm going to change, where is the bathroom?" Mina asked.

"Over there," Mr. Kieron said, pointing to a door.

Mina went in the bathroom and changed quickly, feeling far more comfortable in her clothes than the ones Kurama had bought her. _'Course, I don't actually have any shoes to go with this outfit…_

She came out into the living room and put the other outfit back in her bag.

"I don't have any tennis shoes with me, so we'll need to stop and get those first," Mina said.

"Okay," Mr. Kieron said. "Let's go."

As they started towards the stairs again, Mr. Kieron paused and glared at Lucky who had situated himself on the couch.

"If I find a mess when we get back, you are getting thrown out," Mr. Kieron threatened.

Lucky stood and turned his back on them, flicking his tail to show Mr. Kieron what he thought of that threat. They continued down the stairs, and Mina couldn't suppress a smile as Mr. Kieron muttered about evil cats.

They climbed into Mr. Kieron's car and started driving. Mr. Kieron lived on the outskirts of a medium sized city, so it took them a few minutes to make it to a shoe store.

Mr. Kieron parked the car. "You'll have to wait here while I get your shoes. What size do you wear?"

"I'm a size seven," Mina said.

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and got out of the car.

Mina took the time to look around. There wasn't much to see from her present position. There were a few other stores and one restaurant that she could see. There were people walking around and talking, couples, families, and friends. Mina didn't see anyone that looked like they were alone.

Mina leaned back in her seat with a sigh. How was she ever going to get used to this isolation? She had only been away from home for a day, and she already felt like she was the loneliest person in the world.

Wait, what was that in her pocket? Mina slipped her hand inside and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a phone number, 555-1221, written on it in unfamiliar hand writing. Where had it come from?

_Detective Kuwabara! He gave me his cell phone number after he interviewed me in case I needed to call him. _

Mina bit her lip and looked around. She could call him. She could tell him where she was. She could tell him she was alive. She could…she could get herself killed. If the Brotherhood found out she was alive, they would come after her and Kurama. Maybe even Mr. Kieron.

_But how would they find out? As long as Detective Kuwabara doesn't tell anyone, I should be okay._

That tickled something in Mina's brain, but she wasn't sure what. As she sat and thought about it, she slowly realized what. Kurama had been ordered to kill her because she'd seen the Impaler, but Detective Kuwabara hadn't told anyone outside of the police force that she had seen him. For the Brotherhood to have found out, that meant someone from the police force had tipped them off.

Blood drained from Mina's face. Someone from the police force had tried to get her killed.

_But who was it? Which of the cops tried to get me killed?_

Mina didn't know the names o the cops who had worked on her case, other than Detective Kuwabara. But what if it was Detective Kuwabara himself who was working for the Brotherhood?

_No,_ Mina thought. _I refuse to believe that Detective Kuwabara is working for them. He's too sincere, too real to be working for them._

Mina shoved the slip of paper in her pocket again. She didn't know what good it would do her, or if she'd ever even call Detective Kuwabara, but it felt good to have his number. She'd memorize it the first chance she got so that she could get rid of the paper.

Mr. Kieron exited the store then and got I the car. "Here you go" he said handing her a shoe box.

Mina opened the box and found a pair of plain white sneakers. She slipped them on her feet, pleased to find that they fit well. "Thank you," she said.

"You look a bit pale," Mr. Kieron said as he started the car. "Something bothering you?"

What to say? Mina couldn't tell him the truth, because he didn't know the truth about her situation. Even if he had known the truth, Mina wouldn't have told him about the paper or her realization that one of the cops was working for the Brotherhood.

Mr. Kieron thought that she was just some girl that Kurama had kidnapped so he could keep her as his toy. Mina had to remember that, and plan everything she said accordingly.

"Why shouldn't I be bothered by this situation?" Mina asked.

"You're getting free clothes," Mr. Kieron said.

Mina stared at him. Was he serious? He didn't really think that new clothes would make a girl be okay with being kidnapped, did he?

"You're kidding, right?" Mina asked.

Mr. Kieron smiled. "Only a little. What's happened has happened, and all you can do now is make the best of your situation."

"You can't really expect shopping to make me feel better," Mina said incredulously.

"Would you rather be miserable?" Mr. Kieron asked. "I don't expect you to be overjoyed by the fact that you're being made into a toy. I do think you should accept the situation and do what you can to make the best of it."

"Make the best of being a toy?" Mina asked.

"Kurama isn't a bad guy, despite his association with the Brotherhood," Mr. Kieron said. "He'll take good care of you."

Mina felt like she could believe that at least. After all, Kurama was risking his life to keep her safe. Whatever he was, whatever he had done in the past, Mina could trust him. It was everyone else that scared her.

* * *

**Excerpt from USA Today**

**August 3****rd****, 2010**

**Witness Murdered**

Mina Harker was murdered on August 1, 2010, just one week after her father, Dr. John Harker was murdered. Dr. Harker was murdered by the Impaler, a hired assassin. Mina Harker was killed by the Gentleman, another assassin, leading police to suspect that the two work together.

After her death, it was revealed that Mina Harker had actually seen the Impaler after her father's murder, and it is believed that is the reason she was killed. More details of her murder have yet to be released.

* * *

Koenma sat back in his chair after reading the article on his computer. He knew the details of Mina's death, even if the reporters didn't, thanks to his spy. However, what he knew bothered him. The Gentleman never wavered from his usual style. He always killed his target as quickly as possible, and left the body for the family. Heck, he even left an apology note, and while the general public ruled it as a creepy trademark, Koenma had his suspicions that the Gentleman was actually sincere in his note.

"Why now?" Koenma mused. "Why did the Gentleman change his tactics? What did he do with the body?"

There was a knock at his office door. "Enter," Koenma called.

The door opened and Botan walked in. Koenma felt some of his tension leave his body; the sight of Botan never ceased to relax him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile as she walked over to his desk.

"How do I ever feel?" Koenma replied.

Botan walked around the desk and started massaging his shoulders. "What you need is a vacation."

"And when would I have time to take one?" Koenma asked. "Master Enma is never here; he leaves running everything to me, and I don't trust any of my underlings enough to leave them in charge while I was gone."

"I just hate to see you stressed," Botan said with a frown.

Koenma closed his eyes slightly and smiled. He knew Botan meant it when she offered concern about him. She had been born in the compound, like Koenma had. They had grown up as friends, and when Koenma had come of age he'd chosen her as his toy to make sure they'd always stay together.

"By the way, the Gentleman is waiting to see you."

Though the sight of Botan relaxed him, her words often caused Koenma's stress levels to rise.

"Send him in," Koenma said.

Botan left and a moment later the Gentleman walked in. The Gentleman's face was emotionless as always when he spoke to Koenma. Koenma actually couldn't recall ever seeing any emotion on the Gentleman's face, at least, not when the Gentleman was aware that Koenma was watching.

"I hear you completed your mission, Gentleman," Koenma said.

"Yes sir," the Gentleman said.

"You changed tactics," Koenma said. "What did you do with the body?"

"There was a swamp nearby, I dumped the body there," the Gentleman said.

"Why?" Koenma asked bluntly.

"I thought it might be a good idea to throw the police off a bit," the Gentleman said.

Koenma considered his words. The Gentleman's expression didn't change once, so it was difficult to tell whether or not he was lying. But what reason would he have to lie?

There was no reason, unless the Gentleman was susceptible to love at first sight, which Koenma doubted. Still, it was strange. Koenma would do nothing for now, but he would not forget this moment.

"Very well," Koenma said. "You are dismissed."

* * *

There you are, the next chapter of Assassin courtesy of Crazy! The next chapter will be out August 7. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8

Mina looked through the racks of clothing carefully, trying to find something in her size. _How about that plaid shirt? No, oh what about that one over there-_

A cough interrupted Mina's thoughts of shopping. Mr. Kieron stood, leaning against the nearby wall.

"What?" Mina asked crossly.

"I know Rose, that I said to enjoy shopping, but don't you think we have enough now?" Mr. Kieron said, gesturing to the cart full of clothing.

Mina looked down. She had not expected to enjoy shopping at all, after all how could she enjoy something so normal and mundane after what happened to her? But she had been surprised; shopping felt so familiar to her that she had been able to concentrate fully on the shopping and pretend—just for a short while—that everything was like it used to be. Now here was reality, in the form of Mr. Kieron, slapping her in the face again.

Mina sighed, "I suppose you are right Mr. Kieron." She looked into his scowling face, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, and thank you for the clothing…and for everything."

His face softened a little, "Well it's not like I could have you walking around in those same outfits day after day. Eventually it would smell, and the electricity bill would be outrageous if you washed clothes every three days!"

Mina laughed a little, a small almost desperate laugh. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

* * *

It had been a few days since Mina had moved in with Mr. Kieron. She was slowly settling into her role in Mr. Kieron's house. After shopping, Mr. Kieron had given Mina a tour of the small upstairs rooms and a list of rules to follow while she lived there.

Those rules included things like not going into Mr. Kieron's room, but Mina wasn't really worried about that one. What worried her was Lucky and Mr. Kieron were not getting along, at all.

The most memorial incident was when Mina came out the bathroom one day to find Mr. Kieron in a staring match with Lucky, while the cat sat on the morning newspaper.

"Cat, move." Mr. Kieron had said to Lucky.

Lucky had just stared at Mr. Kieron, with a slow blink and the arrogance that all cats possessed.

Mina had stood there, in amazement at the sight of a grown man arguing with a cat. He should have known the cat would win.

Lucky had waited for a few minutes then slowly stood and stretched, digging his claws in the paper—completely shredding the front page.

"Infuriating feline!" Mr. Kieron had hissed, sounding almost like a cat himself.

Lucky had just stared for a moment, and then slowly walked away, head held high in the air.

Ever since then Mr. Kieron had avoided Lucky like he had the plague. Lucky however, had made it a point to sit in Mr. Kieron's favorite chair and getting cat hairs all over it.

Other than the Mr. Kieron and Lucky war, Mina had nothing to do. She sat in front of the TV, sitting on the couch and petting Lucky.

One day that changed. Mr. Kieron was getting ready to go downstairs to open the jewelry store, when he stopped at the tiny kitchen table where Mina was eating cornflakes and milk.

"Rose, what are you planning on doing today?" Mr. Kieron inquired.

Mina sighed, "I'm going to do what I've done every day since I got here. Watch TV and think."

"Well, thinking isn't good for you. Why don't you come to the store and do some work?"

Mina hesitated, she didn't enjoy sitting alone, but working down in the store would require interacting with people. That was something she hadn't done since . . . her death.

But, Mr. Kieron was right. She needed to get out of the funk she was slowly entering. Maybe . . . with people around she would be able to acclimate herself to her new life. Maybe she would be able to live somewhat.

"Okay, Mr. Kieron." Mina finally answered.

"Good, that means I get free labor." Mr. Kieron looked pleased with himself.

Mina thought that was pretty fair; after all, Mr. Kieron was paying for her life now.

Mina followed Mr. Kieron down the stairs after finishing getting ready for her first day in the store.

Mr. Kieron unlocked the front door and changed the sign to _Open_. He quickly explained to Mina that she would just be cleaning and was not under any circumstances to try to help a customer because she knew nothing about jewelry and would just be a hindrance.

Mina sighed again; well at least she was off the couch.

* * *

Kuwabara sat in his office, thinking very hard. It was almost midnight and he had just gotten back to his office after a puzzling case involving a poodle, a spatula, and a jealous wife.

However, that had to be put out of his mind. There were serious things to think about. He had a spy in his group, and he didn't know who it was. That was a very unsettling fact and he needed to find out who it was immediately. He just needed a plan.

How to find out who it was? It would be best to set a trap, some way he could trick whoever the spy was into revealing themselves.

Maybe false information revealed to the members of his force? No, how would he know which one revealed the information?

Ah, he had an idea! He could tell the force he had come across vital information about the group of assassins, and it was being kept in his office for security. He would tell them that the information was not being revealed to the public and there were no other copies of it anywhere. All he would have to do is set up a camera, a very hidden camera, and he would have his spy!

Kuwabara knew there would probably be problems, but hopefully this would work. Maybe this would be first real step they had in taking down this despicable group.

* * *

And here is the latest chapter. We hope you enjoyed, and apologize for the short length. Syco has been busy these past two weeks. Anyways, we'll greet you all in another two weeks.


	10. Chapter 9

Kuwabara had had to wait a day before implementing his plan so that he could get a hidden camera set up in his office. Once it was set up, he called Allen, Jackson, and Heffley in his office.

"I wanted to let you three know that we've gotten a lead on the Harker cases," Kuwabara said.

"We do?" Jackson said, sounding surprised. Was it just surprise, or was there alarm there too?

"Yes," Kuwabara said. "Forensics has come up with some evidence."

"What kind of evidence?" Heffley asked. Natural curiosity, or sinister intent?

"That remains confidential," Kuwabara replied. He patted the top drawer of his desk in what seemed like an absent minded manner.

"Then how are we supposed to help?" asked Allen.

"What I need from you three, is for you to get ready to travel," Kuwabara said. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Don't ask where, that's confidential too, until we get on the road."

"Why all the secrecy?" Jackson asked.

Kuwabara stared at them. "Because no one was supposed to know about Mina Harker, and now she's dead."

Allen flinched visibly at Kuwabara's words, while Jackson and Heffley just sat still. Kuwabara knew that Allen had been badly affected by Mina's death; after all, her safety had been his responsibility and he had failed. Was his grief just for how he had failed to protect her, or was he feeling guilty for selling her out in the first place?

"When we go after the guy that killed her, we're going to get him," Kuwabara said. "I'm convinced this evidence is going to lead us straight to him."

"We'll be ready, sir," Heffley said.

"Good," Kuwabara replied. "And remember, this is top secret. No one else in the force is to know about it."

The three men left his office, and Kuwabara sat back in his chair. Now all he had to do was wait and see who took the bait.

* * *

Kuronue woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was his work phone, and not many people had that number. Kuronue grabbed it off of his dresser and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Kieron."

Kuronue glanced at his clock. "It's two in the morning, Kurama. Couldn't this wait?"

Kurama predictably ignored his grumbling. "I'll come for Rose in two days."

"I'll tell her," Kuronue said. "Now can I go back to sleep, or is there some other unbearably important message for you to give me?"

"Have a good day," Kurama said, sounding amused.

Kuronue hung up the phone and tossed it back on the dresser. Why did Kurama insist on calling him at such ungodly hours? Did he get some kind of kick out of it? Probably. Kurama knew that Kuronue couldn't get to sleep again if he woke up during the night.

_What to do now? Well, I suppose I could get some actual work done…_

Kuronue sat up in bed and threw the covers off. He walked over to his desk and turned his laptop on. He searched through his information networks to see if there was anything new that he needed to report to Koenma.

There was a message from one of his police informants. It would seem that one Detective Kazuma Kuwabara had gotten some important information regarding the Harker deaths. The contact wasn't sure what the information was, but he would attempt to retrieve it today.

"I'd better let Koenma know about that," Kuronue muttered. He'd gotten reports about this Kuwabara fellow before. He had the potential to be dangerous to the Brotherhood, but he'd never had a case that gave him room enough to hunt the Brotherhood down before. This whole mess with the Harkers gave Detective Kuwabara the room he needed to become a real threat to the Brotherhood.

Kuronue almost felt bad about sending the information to Koenma. It would most certainly end in Detective Kuwabara's death. Still, that was the risk all cops ran when they took their job, and every cop knew it. Besides, it wasn't like Kuronue had much of a choice. If he didn't give the information to Koenma, then it was Kuronue that would get in trouble.

_People live, and people die. The only thing that changes is when._

Kuronue went through the rest of his information and sent anything else he saw of note to Koenma as well. By the time he was done, it was almost six o'clock.

Kuronue stood and stretched. "Might as well get ready for the day."

He quickly showered and dressed and was cooking breakfast by the time he heard Rose stirring. "Morning," he called to her.

There was a muffled response that may have been a good morning, or may have been a curse. Rose wasn't exactly a morning person. A few moments later he heard the door to the bathroom shut. That meant Kuronue had about twenty minutes to finish getting breakfast ready.

There was a light tap on the table, making Kuronue pause over the stove. "When I turn around," he said slowly, "there had better not be a cat on my table."

Kuronue turned. There was a cat on his table. Kuronue narrowed his eyes. Rose may be willing to let Lucky do whatever he liked, but Kuronue drew the line at the mangy flea bag trying to sit on the kitchen table.

Kuronue lunged at Lucky, who made a hasty retreat to the sanctuary under the sofa in the living room. Muttering about skinned cats and mystery meat dishes, Kuronue alternated between scrubbing the table and making sure the pancakes he was cooking didn't burn.

Rose eventually made her appearance just as Kuronue was setting two plates on the table.

"Good morning," she said. Over the past few days, Rose had become more relaxed, and while not exactly happy, she seemed content, which was a vast improvement from the frightened and depressed waif she had been when she'd arrived. Wiggins had even gotten her to laugh a few times.

"Kurama called this morning," Kuronue said, watching her carefully for her reaction.

Rose stiffened, looking both happy and anxious at the same time. "What did he say?"

"He'll be here to get you in two days," Kuronue told her.

"I see," Rose said quietly.

She was worried. Kuronue could tell. Granted she had every right to be. It was probably a good thing; it would look strange if she was entirely cool and collected when she went to the compound.

Besides, Rose's nerves were going to work to Kuronue's benefit. "Wait here," he told her and went to his room. He grabbed a cell phone, one that he had taken special care to modify. It was completely untraceable, by the government, and by the Brotherhood. Kuronue however would hear every word she spoke in it, whether she had called him or not.

"Take this," Kuronue said, giving her the cell phone. "It has my number in it. If you ever need any help, or you just want to talk, call me. I'll do what I can for you."

Rose accepted the phone, looking genuinely pleased. "Thank you, Mr. Kieron," she said. "This means a lot."

Kuronue felt a stab of guilt at the look on her face. Rose really trusted him, really thought he'd come running if she called him for help. Unfortunately, Kuronue wasn't really that nice.

Being spymaster for the Brotherhood was a dangerous business, and Kuronue knew it. One wrong move and they'd be after him. He was using Rose to protect himself with this effort to make sure she'd supply him with information. If he did have to ever run from the Brotherhood, he wanted to know every weakness about it that he could. He certainly wouldn't be stopping to make rescue missions along the way.

Kuronue smiled at Rose. "It's not a problem. Just don't forget to call me. You've grown on me a bit Rose."

Rose smiled. "Is it me your going to miss, or is it Lucky?"

Kuronue felt his expression sour. "If I never see that cat again, it'll be too soon."

Rose giggled and slipped the cell phone in her pocket. "Come on, I'll help wash the dishes. You need to open the store soon."

They fell into the pattern of washing as they had every day for nearly two weeks now. Kuronue was somewhat surprised to realize that he really would miss Rose once she was gone, and he really did hope that everything turned out well for her and Kurama both.

He would not, however, miss that vile cat.

* * *

There you go, and hope you all enjoyed. I'd probably say more, but I'm sleepy as I post this, so good night!

PS-There are no references in this chapter; at least, none that haven't been mentioned in an earlier chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Apologies that this chapter is slightly late. Hope you all enjoy it anyways.

* * *

Kurama drove down a lonely stretch of road. It seemed that he drove down a great many of such roads in his life, it being easier after all to pay for gas in cash and have no records of them other than security cameras that never seemed to record the assassins' faces.

However, Kurama had never really minded these open roads and right now he had never been more grateful for such a road.

This road gave him an opportunity to gather his thoughts and prepare for seeing Mina again after two weeks. With brutal honesty to himself he had to admit he was . . . almost afraid to see her again.

The last time he had seen her had been a very turbulent time for her; her father had just been killed while she watched and then her own death had been faked while she was also told that she could no longer be the girl she had been since birth, but would be a toy living at the compound with the very assassin that killed her father. It was also very rare that he had to deal with people on a personal level on a permanent basis; in fact, there were probably only about four people he had ever dealt with people on a personal level for more than one occasion.

It was wrong of him, especially as he was the one that had thrust her into this life, but he was almost glad he had had to leave her at Kuronue's place. It gave both of them time to adjust to the lie they would be living soon. And Kuronue had a wonderful way of making a person see the truth of things.

He had done it for Kurama himself once, during the lowest point of his life. Kurama was positive Kuronue could do it for Mina or Rose, as he should call her now, as well.

Now it was time for them to jump into the fire and see if the plan Kurama had come up with would work. The only ones that should be suspicious would be the two who knew him best as they had gone through training with him and were now his housemates. Those two would be Raizen and Jaganshi; however, even if they were suspicious, they would say nothing . . . probably.

Kurama eventually arrived at Kuronue's place. He sat in the car a minute, then took a deep breathe. Time to go in.

Kurama walked calmly into the store. Towards the back he saw Rose sweeping the floor nervously. She hadn't changed in the weeks he hadn't seen her, but he found himself drinking the sight of her. That was . . . a disturbing thought actually, one that he would put to the side to be examined later, something he had gotten rather good at in his life.

* * *

Mina quickly jerked her head up when she heard the door open.

There he was, the man that saved her and condemned her at the same time. He was still the same man, calm, cool, and collected. Mina felt a little bit better just for seeing his confidence.

"Rose," Kurama strode over to her, "I hope that Mr. Kieron has been treating you well?"

Mina glanced around the shop, "Well, aside from the fact that he put me to work, I suppose he has." She smiled at Kurama, "I'm glad you're here."

A voice interrupted from the door leading to the upper level, "And so am I." Mr. Kieron was standing at the staircase door with a cat carrier in his hand. "I have the little demon in here."

Mina raced over to Mr. Kieron, "How did you ever get him in there?"

Mr. Kieron just smirked, "Medicated catnip. I've been planning this for _days_." He leaned in a bit, looking very seriously at Mina. "Don't forget about the phone; if you have need of it, use it."

Mina smiled gratefully at him; Mr. Kieron was really looking out for her.

Kurama joined them at the door, "Have you been having trouble with Lucky?"

Mr. Kieron sneered, "No, not really."

Mina giggled a little nervously, "Just a mini-war."

Kurama laughed, "I would love to hear of it on the drive to the compound; which by the way we need to get going on now if we want to make it before nightfall."

Mina said her good-byes to Mr. Kieron—a little sad that Wiggins wasn't there to say good-bye to as well—and Kurama said his thank you's to Mr. Kieron.

Then, all too soon, they were off to the compound.

* * *

Kuwabara opened the door to his house, the smell of his wife's cooking drifting through the door.

"Yukina! I'm home!" He called, toeing his shoes off at the door.

Yukina came through the door to the kitchen, spoon in her hand. "Kazuma! You're home early tonight."

"Yes, well," he hesitated, his wife never liked it when he worked at night, "I'll be leaving after dinner; there is work I have to take care of."

Yukina huffed and put her hands on her hips, "And what are you working on tonight that is so important?"

Kuwabara paused again, should he tell his wife the truth? Maybe not all of it, just a vague outline would do. "Remember Mina Harker? The girl that was killed after her father was killed?"

His wife nodded. "Well I have a huge lead in the capture of the one that caused her death."

His wife's eyes filled with tears for the poor girl as she encouraged him to "find that horrible villain" and gave him a hug.

Kuwabara returned the hug, hoping that just maybe he could catch the spy and find out Mina was alive at the same time.

And there was still that piece of evidence that he found, but that could only be useful after the traitor was taken care of.

* * *

Koenma re-read the message from Kuronue, the spy master for their entire section.

It seemed that a police officer was getting a bit too close to becoming a nuisance. He would have to be taken care of, and he had the perfect assassin in mind for the mission.


	12. Chapter 11

Kuwabara took another sip of his coffee as he watched the TV screen. It showed the inside of Kuwabara's office, where Kuwabara was hoping the spy would try and break in.

"What time is it?" Rupert "Grizzly" Adams, the police chief, asked.

"Two thirty," Kuwabara said, glancing over at Grizzly.

"You really think that the mole is going to strike tonight?" Grizzly asked.

"He'll have to," Kuwabara said. "I didn't give him enough time to wait."

"I hope he shows up soon," Grizzly said settling back in his chair. "I hate these overnight stakeouts."

It took almost another hour, but finally there was movement on the screen. Kuwabara leaned forward to watch as his office door swung open and someone slipped inside. The man walked around Kuwabara's desk and started fiddling with the lock on his desk drawer, and in doing so gave Kuwabara and Grizzly the perfect view of his face.

"Let's go get him," Grizzly said.

The two men rushed from the closet they'd been hiding in, down the hall and into Kuwabara's office. Heffley jerked upright when the door slammed open, and all the blood drained from his face when he saw Kuwabara and Grizzly.

"I suppose this means I'm fired," Heffley said dryly.

"More than that," Kuwabara said. "You're under arrest, Heffley."

Heffley didn't struggle as they dragged him off to a jail cell. "I won't talk to you until I get a lawyer," Heffley told them.

"You'll have one in the morning," Grizzly promised. "Little good it'll do you."

Heffley was silent then, and Kuwabara felt some satisfaction when he finally got to hear the door to Heffley's cell clang shut. However, the satisfaction was short lived. Yes, they had caught the scum who had caused Mina's death, but that didn't bring Mina back from the dead.

Kuwabara headed out to his car so he could go home and catch a few hours of sleep before coming back later in the morning to witness Heffley's interrogation. He would also make sure to personally call Mrs. Harker. The fact that they had caught Heffley wouldn't be much consolation, but it was surely better than nothing.

He got home and slipped quietly into the house, careful so he wouldn't wake Yukina up. Going through the living room, Kuwabara stopped when he found Yukina sleeping on the couch, a book tucked under her arm.

Kuwabara sighed. "I told you not to wait up," he muttered, but he wasn't really surprised that Yukina had tried anyways. Kuwabara hated leaving her at night because this often happened.

He reached down and twirled her hair around his fingers. "As soon as this case is over, I'm going to put in for some time off," Kuwabara told her sleeping form. "It's been to long since we've had quality time together."

Kuwabara picked her up off the couch and into his arms. Yukina was a small woman, so this wasn't too difficult to do. She halfway woke up when he started walking towards their room. "Kazuma?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kuwabara said. "Go back to sleep."

He laid her on the bed and put the covers around her, and she was back asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Kuwabara changed and then crawled into the other side of the bed and pulled Yukina into his arms. "Good night," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Kuwabara walked over to stand beside Grizzly who was watching the DA through the one way mirror in the interrogation room. "Who's she?" Kuwabara asked.

"Natasha Dickson," Grizzly answered. "She's new." His scowl said everything he thought about this case being given to a new lawyer.

"Are they trying to make it easy for him to get off?" Kuwabara snapped. Then he realized that it was entirely possible. After all, Heffley had been a cop and he'd been working for assassins.

_Just how big is this thing?_

The door to the room opened and Heffley came in with his state appointed lawyer, George Johnson, who had almost thirty years of experience. Someone had definitely stacked the decks in his favor.

Before Natasha could even open her mouth, Heffley spoke. "I've got a deal for you."

"Greg," George started, but Heffley interrupted him.

"Shut up, Johnson. I know what I'm doing," Heffley snapped.

"All right then," Natasha said. "What are you proposing?"

"I tell you everything I know about the assassins, and I get put in the witness protection program," Heffley said.

Natasha's eyebrows shot up. "That's your request?"

"Greg, I think we should talk about this," George started, but Heffley cut him off again.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Heffley yelled. "Don't you get it? The Brotherhood will never let me live after this, and if I'm going down, I'm not going down alone!"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the look on Johnson," he told Grizzly.

"Me neither," Grizzly said. "Let's get in there."

They started towards the door just as Natasha was saying, "I believe we can work something out, Mr. Heffley."

"No, we can't," Johnson said as Kuwabara reached for the door handle.

Recognizing the tone of voice, Kuwabara threw the door open just in time to see Johnson pull a gun out of his jacket and shoot Heffley.

Natasha screamed and jumped away from the table. Kuwabara surged forward and punched Johnson as hard in the face as he could just as Johnson started to turn the gun on himself.

"Somebody get a medic!" Grizzly yelled.

Kuwabara knelt by Heffley and tried to stem the flow of blood from his chest. "They're coming…for you," Heffley coughed out.

"Tell me about it later," Kuwabara grunted, pressing his jacket over Heffley's wound.

"Cell phone," Heffley gasped. "Yu Kaito…contact. K-Karasu works…for them…too."

Medics rushed in the room and Kuwabara backed away so they could do their job. Unfortunately, Heffley's wounds had been too severe, and he died moments later.

Kuwabara left the room with a sour taste in his mouth. He hated wasted life, even scum like Heffley. Besides, there had to have been more that Heffley could have told them. Still what he had told Kuwabara before his death was bound to be useful. Kuwabara went over the information in his mind, and froze when the first thing Heffley had said clicked.

Heffley had said that they were coming for Kuwabara. These people, the Brotherhood Heffley had called them, were going to try and kill Kuwabara.

A mental image of Mina, frightened and with a broken spirit, flashed through his mind, and Kuwabara grimly touched his gun. They could attack all they wanted; Kuwabara would be waiting for them, and he was no helpless, broken woman.

* * *

Koenma was staring out of his office window when Botan opened the door to his office and stuck her head inside. "Black Dragon's here," she called cheerfully.

"Send him in," Koenma said.

Botan disappeared and Black Dragon walked in. Black Dragon, so called for the black dragon tattoo that wound around his whole right arm, was short and lean, with a face that tended to look younger than he really was, but any fool who thought he was weak was going to learn a painful lesson. Black Dragon was easily one of the most dangerous assassins in the whole compound.

Koenma handed Black Dragon a file. "Your next job."

Black Dragon glanced at it and sneered. "More cleanup from Rando's botched job?"

"The detective would have had to have been removed eventually anyways, more likely than not," Koenma said. "Impaler simply made it happen sooner."

"You ought to make him clean up his own mess," Black Dragon said.

"And I would, Black Dragon, if he were in any condition to attack someone," Koenma said smoothly. "However, he has not recovered from his failure yet."

"Hn."

"Dismissed," Koenma said.

Black Dragon left the room and Botan walked back in, shutting the door behind her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"I have to do this sometime," Koenma said.

"Are you planning to start soon?" Botan asked softly.

Koenma didn't answer, but looked out the window, answer enough.

"There aren't enough of them," Botan said.

"How many did you expect me to find in this place?" Koenma snapped. "We'll have to make do with what we have and hope it's enough."

* * *

Mina stared at the landscape, watching the trees fly by. She didn't have any idea where they were, wasn't even sure what state they were in. She did know they were almost at the compound, and the thought terrified her.

_Just relax. It's normal for an…for one of them to bring back a girl. I don't look anything like I used to, so there is no way they'll recognize me. I'll be safe here, as long as I don't do anything stupid._

They turned a corner and high, thick walls appeared before them. Kurama drove up to the gate set in the walls, and it slowly opened for them. Kurama drove inside, and Mina couldn't help but look back at the gates as they closed, sealing her away from the outside world.

_But I'm not entirely closed in,_ Mina thought. _Mr. Kieron gave me that cell phone and I have Detective Kuwabara's cell phone number. I can call him any time I want._

That helped to calm her nerves even though she knew that Detective Kuwabara couldn't do anything for her.

Kurama parked in a small parking deck and turned off the car. "Are you ready?" he asked Mina.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mina said.

They climbed out of the car, Mina holding Lucky's cat carrier and Kurama holding a bag packed with a few of the outfits that Mr. Kieron had bought her. Mina stuck close to Kurama's side as he led the way out of the parking deck.

The compound resembled a small town in appearance, or perhaps a military base would be a more accurate description. Between the different buildings were big stretches of land that looked like various kinds of training grounds. Despite all the space, Mina didn't see all that many people.

"How many people live here?" she asked Kurama.

"Total? Almost two hundred people," Kurama replied. "Only about seventy of those are actually assassins."

They didn't speak to anyone as they walked, nor did anyone try to speak to them. Mina did see a few people glance in their direction, however.

"This way Rose," Kurama said to get her attention. He led her into a building that on the outside was a drab and plain as all the others, but on the inside was a profusion of bright colors and silks that almost hurt the eye.

"Did a rainbow explode in here?" Mina grumbled.

High pitched laughter from behind startled Mina into grabbing Kurama's arm. Looking back, Mina saw a tall woman with Amazon like build and lots of blond curls piled on top of her head.

"Well, well, sisters, we have a kidder here!" the woman exclaimed.

A door leading to the back of the building flew open and two more women identical to the first except for their hair, one was a red head, and the other had black hair, walked in.

"Oh, Onyx, isn't she adorable?" asked the red head.

"She is, Ruby!" the woman with black hair, Onyx, said. "I can't wait to dress her up! What do you say, Diamond?"

The blond, who must have been Diamond, dramatically wrapped her arms around Kurama's shoulders from behind, a move that forced Mina to let go of his arm and step away from him. "What I want to know," she practically purred, "is when my little fox here is going to let me dress him up."

Kurama smiled at Diamond. "It'll have to be another time, I'm afraid. I have to make my report to Koenma." In a move that Mina's eyes could barely follow, Kurama twisted out of Diamond's grip and stood by the door. "You'll have to content yourself with Rose for now. She needs to be fitted with a collar and a new wardrobe, of course."

"Ah, Kurama," Mina started, but Ruby and Onyx each took a hold of one of her arms.

"Why of course," Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Kurama, we'll take good care of your little flower girl," Onyx said.

"I'm sure you will," Kurama said. "I'll be back soon, Rose."

Kurama left then, and Mina stood feeling shell shocked. He had deserted her!

Diamond turned to Mina with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, this should be fun then."

Mina looked up at their grinning faces and just knew that she was doomed.


	13. Chapter 12

Kuwabara sat in front of the Chief, trying desperately to convince him of his plan.

"But, Chief, you heard the report, and I was there! The Brotherhood will be coming after me next and we can use that to stop them."

The chief leaned back into his chair, "That's why I want to send you into the witness protection program, you and your wife."

Kuwabara's throat tightened at the thought of his wife. He hadn't told her anything yet, but he wasn't going home, not until her was sure that she would be safe.

"She's a reason why I have to do this sir." Kuwabara took a deep breath. "Sir, if I went into the program, we would be dead before the day was out. We know that Johnson was part of them, who knows who else is part of that organization?"

The chief nodded, his gray moustache moving with his head. "I admit that is a fair point Kuwabara, but I still don't think that making you bait is going to help you stay alive. No one has ever survived attacks from assassins we believe are members of the Brotherhood."

Kuwabara put his hand on his gun, "Well, sir, with all due respect, there's always a first, and I bloody well don't plan on dying."

The chief studied Kuwabara, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I Detective Kuwabara?"

"No sir, Grizzly."

"Very well," the chief sighed, "Ok, what perimeters are we going to have set up?"

Kuwabara grinned, time to plan this trap, "Well, sir, we will have to have obvious, as they probably know we know they are coming for me, and then we can have some not too obvious.

* * *

Kuwabara drove up to his house, with three cop cars behind him. They had finally decided that they would make it look like a trap, just one that wasn't set up very well. Kuwabara had argued that any assassin that the Brotherhood employs would be too good not to notice there was a trap. So they went with some obvious protection—like the police behind him—and other not so obvious ones.

He had also called ahead to his wife and told her that something was going on and for her to pack some clothing and any other items she would need for the next couple of days.

Understandably she had been confused, but willing to accept it when he told her he would explain things to her when he got home.

He walked in, the police taking up positions outside of the house.

"Yukina! Where are you?" He called.

"In here!" her voice floated from the bedroom. "Would you prefer to take your casual shirts or your formal shirts?"

Kuwabara swallowed roughly, this was going to be the hardest part.

He walked into the bedroom, where Yukina sat surrounded by clothing and suitcases. One suitcase already sat packed to the side of the door.

"Well Kazuma?" Yukina smiled brightly up at him. Then her smile began to fade at the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yukina paused biting her lip, "Kazuma, why are we leaving?"

Kuwabara sat down beside her. "We aren't leaving. _You_ are leaving."

Yukina looked at him horrified. "Why aren't you coming too?"

"Yukina, there's a dangerous situation. The Brotherhood, a group of assassins, has targeted me for assassination. The police department and I are going to set a trap and catch the one coming after me. But you have to go." Kuwabara had never sugar-coated things for Yukina, but neither had he ever been that blunt with her.

"Kazuma . . ." Yukina breathed out, her eyes filling with tears.

Kuwabara quickly gathered her in his arms, "It'll be okay Yukina. We will catch the guy, don't worry."

Kuwabara felt Yukina's tears damping his shirt. "But, they'll send more after you, won't they? They'll keep coming and coming- until- until they kill you!"

"I'll stop them. The police and I will stop them; they will be brought to justice for their crimes."

Yukina said nothing, just continued crying. The only thing Kuwabara could was hold and rock his crying wife.

After a few minutes of crying, Yukina sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled weakly at Kuwabara, "I'm okay now Kazuma. I know that you will be okay."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Kuwabara inquired, looking at her red eyes.

"Yes," Yukina smiled again, this time sadly. "I knew what I was getting into when I married a cop."

Kuwabara smiled. "Yes, I suppose you did." He laughed lightly, trying to reassure Yukina.

She laughed a little bit with him, but quickly stopped. "Kazuma," she took his face in her hands, "Stay safe, please stay safe for me."

Kuwabara looked into her earnest eyes, "I will, Yukina, I will."

She leaned up and kissed Kuwabara on the lips, sealing his promise with a kiss. They sat together on the ground, surrounded by clothes, foreheads touching.

After a few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, Kuwabara stirred. "You have to get going Yukina. We have to get everything set up."

"Alright, Kazuma. I already have my things packed. When can I come back?"

"I'll call you as soon as we have the assassin in a secure place."

"Okay. Where do you need me to go?"

"There is a police officer that will take you out of town—just the next one over; you'll be safe there."

Kuwabara helped Yukina put her suitcase in the police car, and they shared one last kiss and hug before Yukina climbed into the car and was driven away.

Kuwabara watched the car leave, his heart swelling with love for his beautiful, brave wife, who he _would_ see again.

In the car, tears began to run down Yukina's face.

* * *

"Team A, are you ready to set up at Detective Kuwabara's?" Grizzly asked the assembled men and women in front of him.

"Yes sir!" A chorus of voices answered him.

He nodded, "Good, get to it." He turned to a second group, smaller than the first. "Team B, are you ready to begin investigate Karasu's holdings and homes?"

Another chorus of "yes, sir" answered him.

"Good, you must move quickly, before word gets to him." Grizzly turned to the smallest and final group of officers, "Team C, are you ready?"

The group all nodded silently. This was the group of undercover cops that would be investigating Yu Kaito, an apparent contact to the Brotherhood. It was of utmost importance that they find the people who were feeding the Brotherhood all their information. That was the true power of the Brotherhood, all the information that they had at their fingertips. This group would be the team that would begin tracing that network; maybe they could follow it all the way to the top controllers of the Brotherhood.

"Good luck men. And be careful."

The group filed silently out.

Grizzly watched them walk out, and then headed to his car. He had a place to be and a detective to keep alive.

* * *

The Black Dragon surveyed his equipment critically. His assignment was a police officer, one from Rando's job. He picked up a katana with a snort; he hated clean-up duty.

He decided on the katana, and picked up a few other choice pieces of equipment. He was ready.

He swung a black coat over his shoulders. He picked up his suitcase and headed to one of the non-descript cars the Brotherhood kept for the assassins to drive.

He stopped for the night in a hotel. While he was there, he reviewed the information gathered on the detective.

His name was Kazuma Kuwabara, and he had been a police officer ever since he had graduated from college. The man had a record without blemish in the precincts he had worked in, and had been promoted to detective within a few years of joining the police force.

As for his family life, he was married to—the Black Dragon caught his breath—to a _Yukina_ Kuwabara.

A face flashed before his eyes, a little girl with a face similar to his own. There was no way, no way that was her. Surely there were many, many girls with that name.

He pushed the little girl from his mind, or at least he attempted, but the little girl danced through his dreams that night.


	14. Chapter 13

"Well, ladies, first things first, we need to get Rosie dear is a collar," Diamond said clapping her hands.

Sapphire and Onyx dragged Mina to the back of the room where there was a display of beautifully made chokers, each one different.

"Take your pick," Sapphire said.

"You'll be wearing it for a long time," Onyx said with a smile.

"Er, why do I have to wear a collar? After all, you three aren't wearing any," Mina asked.

Diamond laughed. "Only toys wear collars, and none of the boys here would be silly enough to try and claim one of us."

What did that mean? Were these woman actually assassins as well? They were certainly in shape enough for it. Mina decided she didn't want to know, and turned her attention to the collars. She didn't really want a fancy one, and some of the collars were quite elaborate. Searching through them, Mina found a simple choker made of a slim band of silver with a pattern of swirling lines.

"I'll take this one," Mina said.

"But that one is so dull," Sapphire pouted. "Don't you want a prettier one?"

Mina frowned at her. "Why should I want to dress up?"

"There isn't much enjoyment here for toys," Diamond said, more serious than she had been so far. "Dressing up is about the only thing for you to do, and in your situation, you have to take what pleasures you can."

"Although you aren't reacting as badly as most girls do their first day here," Onyx mused.

"I'm probably still in shock," Mina said, only then realizing a potential problem that neither she nor Kurama had foreseen. She had spent her time at Mr. Kieron's getting used to the idea of being in the compound, and so was better able to control her emotions now that she was actually here. Of course it would seem strange for her not to be upset.

Sapphire plucked the choker from Mina's hands and clipped it on her neck. "Well, you don't have a thing to worry about. Kurama will take good care of you, and this collar will let everyone know that you belong to someone, so no one will touch you."

That was good to know. Mina had wondered if other assassins tried to take advantage of the different toys, but she'd never quite managed to get the courage to ask Kurama about it.

"Now then, let's get you dressed up," Diamond said. "What style of clothes do you think we should put her in, girls?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Mina asked.

"Nope," Sapphire chirruped. "You will wear what we say."

They shoved Mina into a dressing room in the back. Onyx handed her an outfit and said, "Here, try this first."

The outfit consisted of tight leather pants and a leather vest that almost laced completely together in the front, and leather boots.

Mina came out of the dressing room, her face bright red. "No. I can't do this."

The three women started laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious!" Sapphire said.

"She so doesn't have the attitude for that outfit," Onyx giggled.

"Perhaps we should try something in the opposite extreme," Diamond said.

The next outfit was a frilly purple dress with a lot of bows and ribbons complete with puffy sleeves and a bell shaped skirt. Mina looked at the women darkly. "Really?"

"I think it's cute on her," Onyx said.

"It is," Diamond said, "but it's not quite right."

The next dress was shorter, not quite reaching her knees, and white. It had thin blue ribbons that laced up the bodice and short sleeves. Mina smiled at the mirror. "It's…cute."

The three grinned. "That's it! That's your style!" Diamond said triumphantly.

They collected a massive pile of dresses then, some shorter, some longer, some with prints, but all had a sort of fancy summer dress look to them like the first dress. They also collected a pair of shoes for every dress, all of them heels.

"Where do you get all of these clothes?" Mina asked in awe.

"That's our little secret," Sapphire said with a wink.

"You still need some nightgowns," Onyx said.

"And underclothes," Diamond said.

Mina felt a blush creep up her face. "Erm, I get to pick out my own underclothes, okay?"

"What makes you think that?" Sapphire asked.

"We pick out everything," Onyx informed her seriously.

"You can pick out my outfits and my pajamas, but I draw the line at you picking out my underwear," Mina said firmly. It was weird enough having them pick everything else out, she was not going to give in on this.

"Very well," Diamond said, forestalling any protest by Sapphire or Onyx. "We will pick out your nightgowns and leave you to select your under things."

Mina did not like the look in Diamond's eyes, and she had a feeling she was going to regret this. "Deal."

It didn't take long after that for them to finish up; what took a while for them to pack everything up in several bags to be carried, however. The moment they finished, Kurama walked back inside the building.

"All ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

Mina eyed him suspiciously. That timing was just a little too convenient. _Was he waiting outside for us to finish?_

Kurama glanced at her and winked, convincing Mina that her suspicions were correct. He picked up the bags and said a polite goodbye to the three women and led the way out the door.

"Are you sure those three are totally sane?" Mina asked.

"I'm convinced they're not," Kurama replied. "But whether or not they're really sane, they are smart."

Mina wondered if she should ask if they were assassins as well, but decided to stick with her original decision that she'd rather not know.

Kurama led her to a house and said, "Here it is, your new home." He opened the door and stepped inside. Mina slowly followed him, not sure what she'd find.

Whatever she might have expected, it certainly wasn't what she saw. The door opened into the living room, which held a worn sofa, a love seat, and a recliner. One wall was covered with shelves that held a vast number of books and board games. Another corner of the living room was home to a pot of well tended flowers. To her right she could see into the kitchen which was stocked simply.

A young woman who looked to be about Mina's age, twenty six, came out of the hallway at the back of the living room (Mina assumed it led to bedrooms). Her brown hair went just a few inches past her shoulders, and her eyes were big and brown as well. She wore a silver collar like Mina, but her collar was decorated with carvings of birds. Considering some of the things that Mina had seen in the shop, the woman was wearing a fairly modest skirt and blouse.

The woman smiled when she saw Kurama. "Welcome back, Kurama. You must be Rose."

"Rose, this is Keiko, Raizan's toy," Kurama said.

"Hello," Mina said, wondering how Keiko had known her name.

"Kurama told me about you when he brought Lucky over," Keiko said, perhaps guessing Mina's thoughts. "Lucky's an adorable cat. He's exploring the house right now."

Mina smiled, relaxing a bit. One sure way to get Mina's approval was to compliment her cat. "Thank you, Keiko."

"I'm going to take your things to our room," Kurama said. "Keiko, where's Raizan?"

"He's training," Keiko said, "but he'll be coming back for dinner soon."

Kurama nodded, and made his way to the hallway.

"Would you like to help me fix dinner?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Mina said, eager for something to do, even if she'd never managed to actually improve her culinary skills. Still, if she was busy she didn't have to think about the fact that she was now in a house that belonged to three assassins.

She had been calm with the Diamond, Onyx and Ruby, but now that she was here, in this house, she could feel her nerves gearing up again. Perhaps she really had been in shock earlier.

"Just peel these potatoes for me," Keiko said. "I'm planning to make a potato salad."

Mina automatically washed and began peeling the potatoes, the full weight of her situation pressing down. She was actually _here._ In the camp of the Brotherhood, the people that had killed her father, and would kill her without hesitating if they knew who she was. This was insane; how could Kurama think they could really pull this off? They were going to be caught, and they would die.

Something rubbed against Mina's leg, causing her to gasp and the peeler to slip, cutting into Mina's thumb.

"Ouch!"

"Rose, are you okay?" Keiko asked.

Mina glared at Lucky who had skittered a few feet away after Mina cut herself. "I'll be fine. Get me some hydrogen peroxide and a bandage."

Keiko went to get the items and Mina wrapped a paper towel around her thumb to help stop the bleeding. Kurama dashed into the kitchen. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Fine," Mina said. "Lucky startled me and I cut myself with the potato peeler. It's not too bad."

Kurama walked over and pulled the paper towel back so he could see the cut. He grimaced. "Looks painful."

"I've had worse," Mina said.

Keiko came back in the kitchen then and insisted on being the one to clean Mina's cut with the hydrogen peroxide. Once her cut was cleaned and bandaged, Keiko said, "Perhaps you should be excused from cooking tonight. How about you just take a nap until dinner?"

"That sounds good," Mina said.

"I'll show you which room is ours," Kurama said.

He led her to the last door on the right of the short hallway and opened it up for her. It wasn't until Mina had walked inside that all of Kurama's words sank in.

"Our room?" she asked.

Kurama smiled. "Where else would you stay?"

"Perhaps in my own room, or at least share one with Keiko rather than you?" Mina said. She did not like the idea of living in the same room with Kurama.

"As Keiko shares a room with Raizan, that might be rather awkward," Kurama said.

Mina scowled. "Where am I sleeping then?"

"In the bed," Kurama replied, just a bit too innocently for Mina's taste.

"And where will you sleep?"

Kurama smirked. "In the bed."

"I refuse to share a bed with a man I barely know!" Mina said, stamping her foot.

Kurama shrugged. "Sleep on the floor then, if you wish, but the bed is more comfortable."

Mina's eyes narrowed.

Kurama rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Rose, I promise I will not do anything inappropriate when we share the bed. But enough of this for now; take a nap, or unpack your clothes. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Kurama left her standing there then. Alone, Mina found herself wilting with weariness. Perhaps she would take a nap for now. She'd worry about the bed issue that night.

"Rose, it's time to get up, dinner is ready."

Mina's eyes blinked open groggily, and she sat up in bed. Kurama stood beside the bed and watched her. "Are you ready to eat?"

Mina's stomach grumbled as tantalizing aromas made their way into the room. "Mm, that smells good."

"Keiko's a good cook," Kurama said.

As Mina climbed out of the bed, she caught sight of Lucky curled up in a corner looking as though he had not a care in the world. "Ever wish you were a cat?" Mina asked.

Kurama paused at the doorway and glanced back. "At some point, everyone wants to be a cat."

Mina followed him back to the kitchen and saw Keiko set the last plate on the table. In one of the chairs was a man that Mina hadn't seen before. She guessed he'd probably be tall; around six feet give or take an inch. His hair was short and black, and he had it slicked back from his face. He had wide brown eyes, and was ginning at something Keiko had said.

His gaze snapped over to the doorway when Kurama and Mina walked in. "So you're that Rose girl I've heard so much about."

"That' me," Mina said. She had to work to keep her voice steady when she realized that this must be Raizan, the other assassin that lived with them.

"Have a seat, Rose," Kurama said, pulling out a chair for her.

Mina sat, suddenly not feeling as hungry as she had earlier. Still, she made an effort to eat knowing that she needed to keep up her strength; it didn't hurt to discover that Keiko was indeed a good cook.

Kurama, Raizan, and Keiko kept up a fairly constant stream of chatter, but Mina didn't make any real effort to follow what they were saying. In all honesty, she only wanted to retreat back to Kurama's room, for although she knew she could trust Kurama, she had no such guarantee about Raizan. True, Kurama seemed to trust him, but Mina didn't miss the fact that Kurama wasn't telling Raizan or Keiko who Mina really was.

_If they find out, will they turn me in?_

Mina decided that she'd rather not have to find out.

* * *

And here the end of this chapter! Say thank you to Crazy everyone. And remember, the next update will be on **October 30**.


	15. Chapter 14

"Can I get you anything else Miss?" The waiter asked.

Yukina smiled up at the young boy, "No, thank you. I have everything I need." _Except my husband._

She had checked in the hotel last night. The police officer had offered to stay with her, but she told him to go protect her husband. So now she was sitting at the restaurant next to the hotel, eating an early dinner.

Her eyes focused on the family across the room; there was a couple with a son sitting and laughing together. She smiled as the father said something, making the boy laugh, and the mother scolding him for laughing with food in his mouth.

Yukina wished she had a child with her, a young son that would grow up to be like his father, so brave and gentle, a son that she would have with her if . . . No! Nothing was going to happen to Kazuma, nothing. Soon she would get a call from him, a car would come get her, and she would see her husband safe and whole.

The waiter brought her order to her table, for which she smiled and thanked him for, but could barely eat.

What was Kazuma doing right then? Was he sitting in the living room, waiting for the assassin to come? Or was he pacing up and down the halls with impatience? Maybe the assassin wouldn't even come. But maybe he would. Yukina could see the scene in her mind, her Kazuma walking down the hall, passing by a window, then falling down, shot in a shatter of glass. Or maybe the assassin would use a knife and stab him over and over. Yukina felt as though she would be physically sick.

Why was she here, safe and far away from Kazuma? She should be by his side, helping him like a good wife would. This uncertainty was killing her. And if something did happen to him and he died, she would not be able to go on. Kazuma was the only family she had left in the world, the only one that loved her, and she loved him fiercely back.

She stood abruptly. "Check please!" Yukina called to the waiter near the kitchen.

After paying, she strode out of the restaurant straight to the hotel. She was going to check out, and then she was going to find a taxi.

She was going to stand by her husband, no matter what.

* * *

The Black Dragon surveyed the _hidden_ police officers with contempt. They were just so obvious. _At least they are to me,_ he thought with a silent snort,_ that idiot Rando probably would have rushed in by now and had to kill everyone there._ That wasn't his style though. He preferred the slow, methodical approach; killing only his assigned target with surgical precision. There had been times in the past were it had been unavoidable for him to kill those not assigned to him, but they had been very rare and he intended to keep it that way.

Because his method was slow and methodical—and he _had_ been told that the officer was warned there would be an attempt on his life—he saw the obvious guards and the trying-not-to-be-obvious guards.

Jaganshi began to prowl around what he thought was the outer ring of their security coverage. The house was a little separated from the rest of the neighborhood, set at the end of the street. That meant more cover in the trees, but less cover to reach the house.

Suddenly he paused. Was that…? Yes it was; there, just in front of him was a wire, barely glimmering in the reflected light from the streetlights and the moon. Looks like they weren't as obvious as he thought. Now would it be better to disable it now, or leave it?

He tracked the wire back to the trap it would spring. It was simple, nothing even lethal; looks like they were hoping on a capture, as if any member of the Brotherhood would ever live in captivity for very long.

Jaganshi decided it was best to disarm it. There was no telling the manner that he would be escaping in, and he didn't want to have to remember where traps were instead of escaping without being caught.

He continued his circuit—disabling a few for other traps—and eventually returned to his starting point. He looked over the house and its guards with a critical eye. Unfortunately, the guards were condensed too much for him to easily slip in. There were also no conveniently placed trees or anything else that would give him enough cover to make it to the house without being seen.

He narrowed his eyes; that left him with no choice. They had set up a trap and it was a good one, but the Black Dragon was an experienced assassin. He would simply have to take out the guards—no, not kill them, no unnecessary waste after all, but he did have enough tranquilizers to take out the cops. He didn't like to use guns, but he was an expert shot with one. All the cops had to be taken out in very quick succession, or one would get a call for back-up out. Jaganshi did not want to have to deal with that.

He studied the position of each guard, memorizing their paths. He checked a clock, one minute after nine. Good, that meant there probably wouldn't be a check-in with someone off the premises for at least fourteen minutes. That's all he needed.

With a cold smirk he leveled his gun at the first officer's neck.

* * *

Kuwabara stood in the house, nowhere near a window—he had no desire to be sniped from a distance. He had a pistol in his holster and a rifle in his hands. There was no way that the assassin was going to kill him as easily as other victims, not like Mina Harker, without even a warning yell; that is _if_ she was actually dead.

Kuwabara paced around. He hated this waiting game. It had only been a few days since he found out there was a threat on his life, but since then it has seemed that he had not slept at all. As much as he trusted his fellow officers, he did not think that they could stop an assassin of the Brotherhood caliber.

There was the chance that not even he would be able to stop the assassin and he would be killed. He hated that there was the possibility that the Brotherhood would stop him and continue on with their immoral agenda. What he hated even more was that he might be killed, leaving Yukina all alone.

He could have gone into the witness protection, thus maybe saving himself. However, if the Brotherhood had connections even there then Yukina would probably be killed with him. That was something he couldn't do. No matter how much danger he placed himself in; he could not place Yukina in that danger.

He stopped pacing, checked his clock, nine o'clock. That meant it was time for check-in,

He raised his radio to his mouth, "Kuwabara, calling in for the nine o'clock check-in."

"Check-in is acknowledged and recorded. All others have checked in as well. There has been no sign of any trespassers or suspicious characters in the area."

"Good. Next call-in at nine thirty."

"Acknowledged."

Kuwabara carefully placed the radio back in its holder.

Time for more waiting.

* * *

A black shadow slipped in the upstairs window. Not a sound was made as Jaganshi carefully moved around the furniture and began the trek downstairs.

He could hear movement downstairs; it was ridiculously easy to locate the detective. He began to move towards the man, drawing his sword silently as he did.

Suddenly the tall man turned—warned by a glimpse in a mirror? Or some instinct?—pointing his gun at Jaganshi at the same time.

Jaganshi froze, realizing that the man could kill him if he moved, and he knew he could not move quite fast enough to dodge a bullet at that range. However, the man was close enough that if he took his eyes off Jaganshi for even a second, he was dead.

"So you're the assassin the Brotherhood sent after me?" Kuwabara asked.

Jaganshi didn't respond, after all it did have an obvious answer.

"The silent type then?"

That was rewarded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes you are an assassin. I suppose you are the silent type." The detective raised the radio to his mouth. "Outpost one, do you read?"

Crackling answered him.

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed, "Did you kill everyone out there?"

Jaganshi saw his chance. "What if I did? It would have been child's play."

The detective took an angry step forward, and Jaganshi struck.

He kicked the rifle barrel to the side, then gave another kick to Kuwabara's chest, strong enough to knock him back. Jaganshi struck with his katana, intending to end the fight then and there.

* * *

Kuwabara had other plans though and blocked the strike with his rifle. He surged towards the assassin, trying to get close enough that he couldn't swing the sword.

The assassin instead used Kuwabara to kick-off into a back-flip that gave him room to charge Kuwabara.

Suddenly the front door opened. Kuwabara risked a glance and was startled and dismayed to see his disheveled wife standing there panting.

"Kazuma!" She ran towards him.

Kuwabara turned horrified eyes to the assassin, who to his intense surprise was standing down, sword at side.

His wife reached his side. Kuwabara reached out and shoved her behind him; then was utterly amazed to find her stepping out from behind him and taking a step towards the assassin.

The assassin also stepped forward. "Yukina?"

"Hiei?"

Kuwabara surged forward, putting himself between the two. "How do you know my wife?"

"Kazuma . . . he's my brother."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it is late. My roommate kind of decided to have a sorority get together with some of her greek sisters. I don't want to even think about how late it is right now. Please excuse all the errors you find as Syco's pure and utter sleepiness. Next update will be **November 13**.


	16. Chapter 15

Mina might've been tired when she and Kurama finally retreated to his room, but she was not so tired that she couldn't start up an argument.

"I am not going to share a bed with you," she said firmly. "It's just not right."

Kurama shrugged, looking as though he couldn't care less one way or the other. "Sleep on the floor then; that's your only other option."

Mina glared at him. Kurama was not being cooperative at all. Did he really expect Mina to sleep on the floor?

_No, _Mina thought. _He expects me to give in and share the bed with him._

Well, she wouldn't. She would not give him that satisfaction.

Kurama apparently read her feelings from the look on her face. Kurama sighed. "Rose, you're being childish."

So what if she was? She'd been torn unwillingly from her old life and thrust into this new, terrifying life. She deserved to act childish if she wanted to.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and Kurama's expression softened. Stepping forward, Kurama reached out and pulled Mina close. "I know all this is hard Rose; I'm sorry you have to deal with it at all. But picking fights with me isn't going to help."

Mina sniffled, wishing he would call her Mina, and not Rose. "I know; I'm sorry. It's just…I'm scared."

Kurama's arms tightened. "I know. I'll do everything I can to help you, I promise."

Mina leaned against him a minute, trying to soak up some of his strength. "I guess we can share the bed." She glared up at him. "But no funny business."

Kurama smiled. "I give you my word."

Mina pulled away from him and headed to the bags of clothes that she'd brought with her. She had yet to unpack them, so she dug through the different bags until she found the nightgowns that Diamond, Ruby and Sapphire had picked out for her.

…_I should have let them pick out my underclothes. At least I could cover those up._

The nightgowns could be described in three words; short, silky and shear.

_I know that the toys are supposed to be, well, _toys_, but really? Couldn't they have given me at least some normal pajamas? 'Cause there is no way I'm wearing these; I might as well be naked if I did._

"Can't find your pajamas?" Kurama asked.

Mina looked back at him, and saw he'd changed into a pair of pajama pants while her back had been turned. "I don't like my pajamas. I think I'm going to sleep in my dress instead."

"They can't be that bad," Kurama said, walking over to look in the bag. He paused, studying the nightgowns, and then looked away. "Right. You probably shouldn't wear those."

_Is he? I think he is; he's blushing!_

The sight floored Mina. It had never occurred to her that Kurama might get embarrassed about anything. Mina smiled. It was actually kind of funny.

Kurama got in the bed then, sticking to one side. "Turn off the light before you get in," he said, turning so his back was to her.

Mina obediently flipped off the light switch and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Settling under the covers, she said, "Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Rose."

Mina drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

What was he supposed to do, _what was he supposed to do?_ Jaganshi didn't know; what could he do?

What he most certainly couldn't and wouldn't do was hurt Yukina. He'd sooner chop off his own head than harm her. But that also meant he couldn't kill the detective; if he did that would hurt Yukina, and be sure to make her hate him.

_If she won't hate me already when she realizes what I am._

But if Jaganshi didn't kill Kuwabara, then another assassin would, and that assassin may also find it necessary to kill Yukina. Even if Kuwabara and Yukina went into the witness protection program, they would still be found and eliminated; the Brotherhood had managed it before.

_I can't leave them alone. They won't survive if I do._

"He's your brother?" the detective said, shock written on his face and in his words.

Yukina took another step towards Jaganshi, who stood frozen where he was. "Hiei," she said softly. "It's been so long."

Hiei…It seemed like forever since he'd been called that. He'd almost forgotten that his name hadn't always been Jaganshi. _That's right; Enma changed my name after we arrived at the compound for the first time._ Sometimes it seemed like he'd always lived at the compound.

"Stay back, Yukina," Kuwabara ordered, pulling Yukina away from Jaganshi.

"Kazuma," Yukina started, her eyes flashing, but Kuwabara interrupted her.

"He was sent here to _kill_ me," Kuwabara said.

Yukina's eyes widened, as if only just realizing this. But Jaganshi wasn't going to kill the detective; not now. He couldn't kill the man now.

Jaganshi sheathed his sword. "I will not kill you."

Kuwabara glared at him, obviously not believing what Jaganshi said. While that was the smart thing to do, it wasn't what they needed right now.

"If I kill you, I have to kill her," Jaganshi said. "That will not happen."

"They're just going to send someone else," Kuwabara said, showing a bit more forethought than Jaganshi had expected.

"That's why they're not going to find you," Jaganshi said. "Or me. We're going to run."

Jaganshi almost couldn't believe that he'd said the words. No one ran away from the Brotherhood. He could remember just one man that had tried in all the years he'd been with the Brotherhood; it had happened when Jaganshi was twelve. They had caught the man, who'd been summarily executed. The execution had been long, painful, and public. All of those living in the compound had been forced to watch, and Jaganshi had had nightmares for weeks afterwards.

If they were caught, the three of them would face the same punishment. _I won't let that happen._

"And why should we trust you?" Kuwabara asked. "Even if you are Yukina's brother, you still work for the Brotherhood and have for years. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't have a choice but to trust me," Jaganshi snarled. "Like you said, if I don't kill you, they'll send someone else, and they'll keep sending people until you're dead. If you come with me we'll at least have a chance at surviving."

Kuwabara glared, apparently still not willing to trust him. "You killed my men."

"They're alive, I only tranquilized them," Jaganshi said. "You can check if you want. But if we're going to go, we need to go now."

"Kazuma," Yukina said, "I think we should listen to him."

The detective looked between Yukina and Jaganshi, and finally, begrudgingly, he nodded. "Fine."

"Get whatever cash you have, and pack anything you think you'll need, because you won't be able to use your credit cards," Jaganshi said. "Non-perishable food would be good too. We will need to take one of your cars; the car the Brotherhood gave me has a tracker in it."

"They'll notice when your car doesn't move," Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's why we have to go quickly," Jaganshi said. "I'll get some supplies from my car and meet you back here."

Jaganshi quickly made his way to the car. The Brotherhood always kept the cars stashed with several thousand dollars cash, as well as weapons. These things would be useful. He hurried back to the house and found Kuwabara and Yukina furiously packing.

They moved the supplies as quickly as they could into the vehicle they were taking and within an hour they were ready to leave, and they pulled out of the driveway just as the other cops started to wake up.

"Where are we going?" Kuwabara, who was currently driving, asked.

Jaganshi thought about this; where would be the best place to hide from the Brotherhood? They had eyes and ears everywhere; wherever there were people, there were sure to be Brotherhood spies.

_Wherever there are people…_

"We want to go somewhere there are no people," Jaganshi said. "That's the only place they won't be able to find us."

"Middle of Nowhere, Nowhere, here we come," Kuwabara muttered.

As they drove, Yukina reached up and touched Jaganshi's shoulder gently. "I'm so glad you're back, Hiei."

Jagan, _No, I'm _not_ Jaganshi. I'm _Hiei._ I won't let the Brotherhood take my name away again._ Hiei placed one of his calloused hands of Yukina's. "I'm glad too."

* * *

Koenma barely stirred when he felt Botan curl into his side in the bed. He just wrapped and arm around her automatically without even bothering to open his eyes.

"The Gentleman has a toy," Botan said softly.

Well, that was interesting. "Does he?"

"Yes. According to Diamond, her name is Rose."

"…Have you seen her yet?"

"No."

Koenma considered this for a moment. "You will visit her tomorrow, Botan."

"Okay, Koenma."

If Koenma's hunch was right, the girl's name wasn't Rose at all.

_Threw the body in a swamp indeed._

_

* * *

_We do apologize that we've had to post these chapters late. Unfortunately, real life got the best of us for a while. We hope you have enjoyed them._  
_


	17. Chapter 16

Hiei surveyed the dusty old gas station with loathing. Everything about it was old and rusty, from the _Last Chance_ sign to the old man that ran it.

However, the sign spoke the truth; the station was the last stop for a very long while according to the road map Kuwabara had in his glove department. This was their last chance to fuel the car and the gas canister Kuwabara kept in the trunk.

Hiei also thought that it was likely a station like this would not have security cameras. It looked as though all the security was supplied by the old dog on the porch and backed up by the old man's shot gun hanging behind the counter.

The gun reassured Hiei that at least they were heading in the right direction. People didn't keep guns in stores in areas where there were police and someone to back up the law. Exactly the area they needed to survive right now.

"Hiei? Do you want anything from the store?" Yukina's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No." He answered shortly, then relented at her hurt eyes, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything the whole day."

"I'm sure." He paused then explained, "I never eat on a mission, and until we are somewhere as reasonably safe as we can get, I am on a mission."

"Alright." Yukina paused, biting her lip, "Hiei, we will be fine. We're together again, nothing can separate us now."

Hiei looked at his long-lost sister, "You're right. Nothing will ever separate us again." _Nothing except death, but I swear it won't be yours._

_

* * *

_Kuwabara walked up to the _Last Chance_ counter to pay for the gas and the bottles of water they were buying.

"That's quite a bit of gas you're buying there sonny, where ya heading with all that?"

Kuwabara grinned at the old man, "The office finally gave me a vacation, I'm headed as far away from my boss as I can."

"I can understand that! Why thirty years ago I worked an office job; hated every minute of it, finally came out here and made myself a bit of money with this here store."

"And now you're your own boss, you lucky man."

"Not exactly, still got to answer to the big man."

The old man explained at Kuwabara's confused look, "The Government man! We all answer to them, what with taxes and –Say you got a pretty wife!"

Kuwabara looked behind him, Yukina had just walked in the store, and was blushing at the old man's words.

He turned back to face the old man, "Yes, I do. Thank you sir."

Yukina joined him at the counter, "Excuse me, sir, but do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Course I do Missy! Right there through the back."

Yukina left for the bathroom, leaving Kuwabara along with the old man again.

"So how much do I owe you?"

The man rung him up and Kuwabara paid the man in the cash he had from his house.

He then joined Hiei outside, waiting for Yukina.

The small assassin still made his hair stand on end. Kuwabara could still remember the fight for his life in his house, and the desperation that he felt.

Still the assassin seemed like he was truly trying to help them now. From the conversation in the car, Kuwabara had learned the Brotherhood stole young children and brainwashed them to become the perfect killers. From what Hiei had said the Brotherhood hadn't known that Yukina was his twin sister when they sent him to kill Kuwabara.

Something with that statement felt off to Kuwabara. In his experience the Brotherhood assassins and the people that controlled the assassins did not make mistakes like that. Something was going on. . . and he needed to remember to ask Hiei about the Gentleman sometime, and about young Mina's death.

"Think the Brotherhood will track us all the way out here?"

The assassin turned to face Kuwabara and he was struck again by how similar Hiei's eyes were to Yukina's, and how utterly different they were at the same time.

"It's not a matter of if, but when. The Brotherhood's spy network is rivaled by none; in fact many of the world government spies also work for the Brotherhood."

Kuwabara was expecting shock or surprise to course through him, but all he felt was weary.

"How long then?"

"A few days, maybe a week at best."

Kuwabara nodded, watching Yukina speak to the man at the counter—probably thanking him for use of the bathroom.

"We won't let them get her, no matter what happens."

Kuwabara saw Hiei's nod and felt savage determination rise from the short man.

Good. At least there was one thing they could definitely agree on.

Yukina came out the station and they all got in the car, back on the road to nowhere.

Behind them the old man pulled out a cell phone and began dialing. . .

* * *

When Mina woke up Kurama was already gone, but there was a note left on the table beside the bed.

_Rose,_

_I've gone to the training center with Raizen. I should be back by lunch-time. Keiko will be at the house still._

_ Kurama_

_P.S. There are towels in the linen closet in the connected bathroom._

Mina looked at the clock. It was already nine in the morning! She was amazed that she had slept that long, especially since she had had a nap yesterday. However, she remembered learning that people under a lot of stress and in shock would sleep more than usual, better to escape reality that way for a bit longer.

_If that's the case, then I'll be sleeping everyday away_, she thought wryly to herself. _ Best to get up and deal with things now, but first, a bath._

After getting her shower in the bathroom and dressing in one of the cute summer dresses the Seamstresses had given to her, see worked up the courage to go into the common areas of the house.

As she got closer to the kitchen, Mina began to hear voices, one she could identify as Keiko's but the other was a woman she didn't know.

She slowly walked in the kitchen, observing the stranger as she did so.

The woman was animatedly speaking to Keiko, using her hands to emphasis whatever point she was making, causing her blue dyed hair to swing around in its ponytail. Mina could also see a collar around her neck, but something was different about her collar from the ones Mina had seen in the collection the Seamstresses had. It was a plain collar; either white gold or silver, but there was a large stone of some sort embedded in the front of the collar.

"Ah, here she is, Botan! Rose, come here and meet Botan." Keiko waved to Mina.

Mina walked into the kitchen.

"Rose, this is Botan, she's Koenma's toy—he's the leader of the compound. Botan, this is Rose, Kurama's toy!"

Botan bounced towards Mina with outstretched arms. As Botan hugged Mina, she squealed, "It's so nice to meet you! We're going to become the best of friends, us girls have to stick together you know!"

Mina smiled back at her, Botan's happiness was contagious and just what she needed what now.

As all three began preparing lunch, Mina could ignore the outside world and lose herself in girlish giggles and gossip.

* * *

As Botan helped Keiko and Rose prepare lunch, she observed Rose.

Many people at the compound would be surprised to find that underneath Botan's bubbly personality was a cunning mind. She had grown up in the compound after all and knew how to wade through the vicious atmosphere with relative ease.

And right now she was using that cunning mind to compare Rose to the picture of Mina she had seen.

The hair was different, the eyes were different, and the clothes were very different. However, if one took the hair, put the hair from the picture on her and changed the eye color, the two would look like identical twins. The changes were enough to hide her identity if you weren't looking for it—especially with that curly short hair!

After helping them with the food, Botan made her excuses for leaving; she had agreed to eat lunch with Koenma after all. She also had very important news that would make him very very happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember next update on **Dec 25.**


	18. Chapter 17

Botan walked into the house she shared with Koenma and found lunch ready. One of the things that most people didn't know about Koenma was that he was actually quite a good cook.

"What are we having today?" Botan asked cheerfully.

"Grilled chicken, baked potatoes, and a side salad," Koenma said, placing the dishes on the table.

Botan went to the fridge. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Milk," Koenma said.

Botan poured a glass of milk for Koenma, and grape juice for herself. She carried the glasses over to the table and took her seat.

"Well?" Koenma asked, as they started to eat. "What did you find out?"

Botan swallowed a bite of chicken. "It's definitely Mina. I doubt if anyone will notice if they aren't looking for her, but it's her."

Koenma nodded. "I thought as much."

"What are you going to do about it?" Botan asked.

Koenma smiled. "Nothing at all. It just lets me know that when I need him, the Gentleman will be on my side."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Koenma spoke again. "Black Dragon's car was impounded by the police."

Botan froze and stared at Koenma. "The police caught him?"

"According to our intelligence, no," Koenma said. "Apparently, Black Dragon deserted, seeing as he has made no effort to contact us. Detective Kuwabara and his wife are also missing."

"Do you think he figured it out?" Botan asked.

"If he had not, I find myself doubting that he would have let them live," Koenma replied. "Black Dragon is too good at what he does for any other result."

"Are you going to start this then?" Botan asked.

Koenma considered. "No. I need to get just a few more things set up before I set everything into motion. For one thing, I need to find Black…" Koenma trailed off for a moment. No. If he was going to follow through with his plan, he needed to start thinking of his people as _people_. He couldn't keep hiding behind their codenames, imagining them as names with no faces. Not if he wanted to be anything different from his father.

"I need to find Jaganshi," Koenma said. That wasn't right either; still, Koenma couldn't quite bring himself to use Jaganshi's real name.

"How are you going to do that?" Botan asked.

"I am going to send Seiryu after him," Koenma said.

Botan tilted her head to the side. "Seiryu won't last long against Jaganshi."

"I don't want him to kill Jaganshi," Koenma said. "I just want him to find Jaganshi."

"I can't believe this is finally about to happen," Botan mused.

Koenma didn't reply. Soon, everything would come to a head.

* * *

Grizzly was not happy. Actually, not happy was probably an understatement of how the police chief felt at the moment. He had lost one of his best detectives, not to mention his good friend, and they were no closer to finding the Brotherhood.

Well, that was going to change.

Grizzly headed to the lab where what evidence they did have was being processed. The head lab technician, Suzuka, came to speak with him.

"What have you go for me?" Grizzly asked.

"Not much," Suzuka said. "Of course you didn't give me much to work with."

Grizzly glared. He was not in the mood for smart remarks.

Suzuka seemed to get the hint. "From the Harker house, we got nothing. Not even from that bracelet Kuwabara brought in. I mean, we found gunpowder residue on it, but that doesn't help you. Your best chance with that is to see if you can find the maker of the bracelet, and considering how unique it is, I'd bet that most good jewelers would be able to tell you where it came from."

Suzuka paused for a moment. "The car is a slightly different story. We found hair and fingerprints in it, along with traces of gunpowder and blood, but not much of either. It also has a tracker in it."

Grizzly's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "A tracker."

"Yup," Suzuka said. "So the Brotherhood probably already knows we have it."

"Have you gotten any matches on the fingerprints in our system?" Grizzly asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"None," Suzuka answered. "But if anyone gets this guy for anything, a red flag will go up, I made sure of that."

"So we're back to square one," Grizzly said with a frustrated sigh. He started to walk away when Suzuka's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Grizzly, mind if I think out loud to you?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Grizzly said.

"I know this case has everybody stumped," Suzuka said, "but what if Kuwabara and his wife went with the assassin willingly?"

Grizzly barely kept his jaw from dropping. "Went with him willingly? With an assassin that was trying to _kill_ Kuwabara!"

Suzuka interrupted him with raised hands. "Just hear me out, okay? First thing we know, the assassin didn't kill any of the cops stationed outside of the house. Not one. Second thing we know, he didn't kill anyone inside the house either, which means there's a good chance Kuwabara is still alive. Third, the assassin left his own car and took Kuwabara's. Why would a smart assassin do something like that? It doesn't make sense. Fourth, stuff is missing from Kuwabara's house, things like clothes and toiletries for crying out loud, food, and weapons. All that kind of makes it look like they ran off with the assassin that came after them."

Grizzly's mind rebelled, because against all of his wishes, Suzuka's argument made terrible, horrible, logical sense. But it _didn't _make sense either. None of it explained the why. Why would Kuwabara and Yukina run off with an assassin? And if Kuwabara was okay, why wouldn't he answer his freaking phone, there was a reason people had them!

"Why would they run off with an assassin that wanted to kill Kuwabara?" Grizzly growled out, unintentionally resembling his namesake.

Suzuka shrugged. "Maybe the assassin didn't want to kill them."

Grizzly huffed. "Right, an assassin who doesn't want to kill people. That's like a cop that doesn't want to catch criminals." But Grizzly had to pause there, because there were cops that didn't want to catch criminals. Thankfully, bad cops weren't something Grizzly often had to deal with, but it did happen. Could it be possible then that there were assassins that didn't enjoy what they did? Could it be that the assassin who had been sent after Kuwabara had decided he'd had enough?

_Kuwabara, you had better know what you're doing,_ Grizzly thought. _And whatever is going on, you had better call me soon._

While he waited for developments in that area though, Grizzly had some other leads to follow. One of course, was the bracelet. The other was the names that Heffley had provided in his dying moments. Those were visits that Grizzly planned to conduct personally.

* * *

Mina jumped in surprise when the door banged open, followed by a string of colorful language from Raizen. Keiko went into the living room first, Mina close behind. Raizen was pacing the room the room like a caged animal while Kurama grimly stood nearby.

"What on earth happened?" Keiko asked.

"That idiot deserted!" Raizen shouted. "That, that...Augh!" Unable to articulate his rage, Raizen resorted to punching the wall hard enough to put a hole in it.

Keiko paled, but it wasn't in fear of Raizen's temper. "Jaganshi wouldn't!" she protested.

"He did," Kurama confirmed.

Mina glanced from face to face, not quite understanding what was going on. She tried to put it all together in her mind. Jaganshi, if she remembered correctly that was their other housemate's name, had deserted the Brotherhood; that much she got. Mina wasn't entirely certain how that was a bad thing though.

Kurama must have seen her confusion, so he explained. "No one is allowed to leave the Brotherhood, Rose, and no one has ever successfully escaped. They will capture him, and when they do, they will publicly torture and execute him."

"And we're going to have to watch, and we can't freaking do anything about it!" Raizen yelled.

"Oh," Mina said quietly, because there was nothing else to say. 'I'm so sorry,' never really made anyone feel better, even if it was given with the best intentions. It didn't make a person feel any less helpless, it didn't get rid of any of the grief. Mina knew well that the words 'I'm sorry,' rang empty and hollow when all you wanted to do was scream and cry because the person you loved was dead and gone, and it wasn't _fair._ Mina knew exactly how they felt. She knew the helplessness and the anger. Words wouldn't make anything better.

"Do you know what happened?" Keiko asked.

Kurama shook his head. "He was sent on a mission to kill some detective, but he deserted before completing the mission. If the rumors we've heard are right, he took the detective with him."

Detective…Immediately, Mina's mind jumped to Detective Kuwabara, the kind man who'd been so determined to catch the assassin who had murdered her father. She couldn't help but think that Detective Kuwabara would have been just as, if not more, determined to find her own 'murderer'. Had the Brotherhood decided he was a nuisance and sent someone after him?

_There are thousands, maybe millions, of detectives in the world. It could have been anyone._

But Mina couldn't shake that nagging fear that it had been him. She remembered the cell phone that Mr. Kieron had given her; she had managed to keep it hidden from Kurama so far. Silently, Mina vowed to call Detective Kuwabara the first moment she got.

"We have to do something," Raizen declared. "We can't just let them kill him!"

"Like what?" Kurama asked. "If we try to help him then we will suffer the same fate. What do you think will happen to Rose and Keiko if we're killed?"

Raizen stood still, looking as though he wanted to argue with Kurama, but he didn't say a word. Finally he stormed off to his room, and Keiko quickly followed him. Kurama went to his own room as well, leaving Mina by herself in the living room.

_I guess we're not eating lunch after all._

Mina retreated to the kitchen and started putting the food away, trying to shake off the memories of her father, dead and bleeding on his office floor. Trying not to think about the fact that Jaganshi, Kurama's close friend, would possibly suffer a worse fate than that.

When Mina finished cleaning up the kitchen she went to Kurama's room, wishing there was a way she could comfort him. She opened the door and slipped inside to find Kurama lying on the bed with his back to her. Though Mina couldn't see his face, his whole posture screamed of his grief and despair, and Mina's heart ached for him. Kurama had risked everything to save Mina, and it hurt her to see him in such pain. She knew there was no way to get rid of it, but if only there was some way she could lessen it.

Mina crawled on the bed and snuggled up to Kurama from behind. Words couldn't do anything for grief, but it sometimes helped to know there was someone with you who had knew-really knew- what you were going through. Kurama rolled over and wrapped his arms around Mina, holding her tightly to his chest. He buried his face in her hair with a shuddering breath.

Mina wrapped her arms around him without a word. She held him like that for a few minutes, before gently touching his cheek. Kurama pulled back slightly to look at her, his green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Mina caressed his cheek. "I know," she whispered.

He kissed her then, but it was a kiss filled more with desperation and need than passion. Mina kissed him back, willing to give whatever comfort she could. When he broke the kiss, Kurama buried his face in her hair again. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms like that for a long time before Mina finally felt his body relax with sleep. She gently ran her fingers through Kurama's long red hair.

"I will help you through this," Mina whispered to him. "Somehow."

* * *

Yeah, so we went into the holiday thinking we would have plenty of time to write. . . our naive dreams went up in smoke as you can see. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on time. Next update date is **Jan 8**.


	19. Chapter 18

Koenma stared at the man in front of him. Seiryu wouldn't last too long against Hiei, but the man had a proud streak running through him that wouldn't let him give up until he succeed or died trying. And of course he was very proud of his work, which is why Koenma didn't feel too guilty for doing what he did now.

"Hiei has deserted. You will track him down. Bring him back alive if possible for punishment, if that isn't viable, kill him and bring in his corpse." Koenma said in the coldest voice possible.

The dark man nodded, "Of course Master Koenma."

"Here is your mission brief, containing all the information about his location we have received. Dismissed."

A few minutes after Seiryu left, Botan entered the room.

Koenma leaned back in his chair, "Were you able to place it?"

Botan nodded, "Yep! Put it inside the sheath of his long sword."

"Good job." Botan had placed a miniscule tracker inside the sheath, which Seiryu would carry with him everywhere. They would know the exact place he found Hiei.

"We're close Botan, so close."

* * *

Suzuka examined the evidence gathered from Detective Kuwabara's house one more time. He had done everything he could and presented it all to Chief Grizzly, but he couldn't help feeling it wasn't enough. So he had run the hair found in the house through the DNA extractor.

It would most likely give the same result found from the Mina Harker case, no match found. But at least they would have the DNA on file for future cases. Of course he could exclude the orange hair, which would be the detective's.

However, he couldn't remember Kuwabara's wife's hair color, but he was pretty sure it wasn't on file. And it would be a good idea to have it on file now. Therefore there were two different colors of hair to take DNA samples from. He had started the process hours ago and was waiting for the results.

Finally the machine was done. Suzuka opened the program on the computer that would inform him of any matches.

He read the result aloud, "One partial match. Well that makes sense of course . . . What?" How could there be one partial match? He quickly clicked to see the partial and sat in shock.

The match was the other sample he had tested! Yukina Kuwabara's hair was the lighter colored hair, and the assassin's would be the black hair, if he remembered correctly from the picture of Kuwabara and Yukina he had seen.

"But that would mean the assassin and Yukina are immediate family!" Very close family too, most likely a sibling. It was time to do some serious research on Yukina Kuwabara.

First, police records; those would be the easiest to access, and if nothing was found there, then he would move onto public records.

Suzuka first checked for the name Yukina Kuwabara, but there were no hits on that.

_Okay,_ he thought, _check for her maiden name first._

The marriage certificate only had her first name on it. _Therefore she was an orphan_; _looks like I'll have to look in the public records first anyways._

A couple of hours later he had all the information the government had for Yukina, the right Yukina this time. He had a few false starts; apparently Yukina was a popular enough name.

He was surveying the results when a newspaper article caught his eye, "The Daily Planet, 1988. Huh, wonder what she did to appear in the newspaper?"

He clicked to read it and the title jumped out at him, **Boy Kidnapped from Home**. With baited breath he read the rest of the article, and the few articles that followed.

"Sweet Mother Mary . . ." he breathed, barely believing what he was beginning to think.

What if the Brotherhood wasn't using disgruntled military and mercenaries, but people trained as children. . . No, first he had to prove this outlandish theory and make sure the assassin _was_ the missing child.

Suzuka made a phone call to the police department that would have been over the search, and they did indeed have the DNA from the children; however, it had been so long ago that the DNA wasn't in the national servers like all DNA samples, especially those of criminals or missing children, taken by the police were.

The police department agreed to input the DNA from the missing children that was collected into the server, though they were understandably curious. Suzuka was able to avoid answering by simply ignoring them. He _knew_ the Brotherhood had spies in the police forces and no way did he want an assassin coming after him.

He waited, fingers tapping irregularly against the table thirty minutes for the DNA to be put into the server then searched again for a match for the black hair.

"Match found. Matches Hiei, missing child in 1988." He read slowly aloud, after checking to be sure no one was around him.

Suzuka got up to run to Grizzly's office but slowly sat down. _Just in case, I want multiple copies of this. The Brotherhood has people everywhere._

He saved everything he found to a file, which he then sent to himself on his email and to his mother, with a subject "**DON'T OPEN, DON'T ERASE**." He buried another copy deep in the national police server. His computer still had a floppy drive so he saved the file in segments on several floppy disks. Those he took to the cold case files and hid them there. He printed off yet another copy of the file and put it in the Christmas Fundraiser folder, where no one should look until at least the last day in November. Finally he saved the file to a flash drive, which he pocketed.

Now it was time to talk to Grizzly. He calmly walked to the Chief's office and knocked. There was no reply. He opened the door, it was empty and dark. He settled himself down in a chair to wait for the Chief's return, wondering, _Where could the Chief be at a time like this?_

_

* * *

_Grizzly knocked on a door to a large manor.

A tall thin man with pale skin and long black hair answered, "Can I help you?"

Grizzly grinned a grin as friendly as a shark's, "Why yes Mr. Karasu, yes you can. See I have here a warrant that allows us," gesturing to the police grouped behind him, "free reign to search this house and all your properties. So if you will step aside, it will be greatly appreciated."

Karasu glared coldly at him, "If you would allow me to see this _warrant_ and ensure everything is in order?"

Grizzly handed the warrant to him, making a note watch out for any messages getting out concerning the identity of the judge that signed the warrant.

Karasu perused the warrant, and handed it back with an ugly twist to his mouth. "Well Officer Adams it seems everything it in order."

"It's Chief Adams. Now if you could just wait with these two gentlemen."

Grizzly left Karasu with two officers outside the house and entered house with what could be described as a mini-army.

They quickly found the staff and ushered them outside under guard.

"Search all levels, leave nothing unturned, look behind every painting, under every carpet, under every mattress." Grizzly yelled to be heard by every officer.

As the house was searched Grizzly stalked through the house checking on the search on each level and in every room.

After the search had gone on for about an hour, Grizzly's radio crackled to life. "Chief, I think we found something. Come to the third floor, second hallway to your right, and the fourth room on the right."

"Got it."

Grizzly quickly found the room the officer spoke of. The room turned out to be what appeared to be the master bedroom. There were four officers standing around the bed, which had had both mattresses pulled off.

"What do we have here?"

"Well, sir, the platform for the bed is built into the floor and we noticed something odd about it." One officer knelt down and knocked on the platform. It sounded almost like it should but there was a slight metallic, very slight, ring to it.

"There's the top of the platform too sir. It's loose."

"It's loose? Well, let's get that thing pried off." Grizzly radioed for a couple of crowbars.

Once they arrived, the officers got to work prying off the top, which took a bit of work. Once that was off however, the officers and Grizzly crowded around the platform and saw an elaborate safe door.

"Get the safe-busters in here!" he yelled into his radio, "And quickly, we got something good in here."

It took more time for the safe-busters to get themselves and their gear up there, and longer for them to actually open the safe.

As the door creaked open, stacks and stacks of paper was revealed. Grizzly picked up one piece and scanned it carefully. A wide grin broke out over his face.

"Here's our evidence boys! Bag it and let's get it to the station."

Grizzly strode down the stairs and out the house to where Karasu was being held. "Well Mr. Karasu, I believe that you will be coming with us for a good long while."

"On what charges?"

"Terroristic activities and treason are two reasons—" Grizzly's phone rang, "Hello?" A pause, "Thank you, thanks very much." He turned back to Karasu, "And fraud of the IRS is another, a real good one."


	20. Chapter 19

When Mina woke up later that evening, she was still snuggled close to Kurama's side; a position that was surprisingly comfortable to her. Glancing up, Mina saw that Kurama was still asleep. Mina found herself taking advantage of this moment to study his features.

His face appeared very delicate. His features seemed almost feminine while he was asleep. Mina gently traced the edge of his jaw, marveling at how soft his skin managed to stay. His eyes were rimed by long, dark lashes that would be the envy of any super model. Mina's wandering fingers moved from his jaw to his lips, slightly parted while he slept. They were surprisingly soft too; Mina had expected them to be at least a little chapped. It seemed like all the guys she'd dated before had had chapped lips when she kissed them.

Mina could feel herself blush just a little when she thought about kissing Kurama; which was silly really, since it wasn't like Kurama had kissed her because he _liked_ her. He'd kissed her because he'd needed the comfort of having someone close who understood.

_Even so,_ Mina thought, _he's not a bad kisser._

Kurama's eyes fluttered open then, and Mina found herself enchanted by their emerald green depths. She'd never say it aloud, but Kurama had such beautiful eyes. Really, his looks were enough to make any girl jealous.

"Eh, Rose," Kurama said, looking faintly confused and embarrassed.

When he spoke, Mina realized her fingers had still been lightly resting on his lips. Mina jerked her hand back, blushing furiously. "Sorry," she said, sitting up in the bed. _Well, this is awkward._

Kurama rolled out of the bed and stretched, and was it Mina's imagination or was he blushing too? Why would he be blushing? It was only Mina that should be embarrassed about this.

_Come to think of it, he blushed when he saw the nightgowns Diamond, Ruby and Onyx picked out for me, and I wasn't even wearing one._

All of which kind of made Mina wonder; how much experience did Kurama have with women anyways? If he'd grown up as an assassin, he quite probably didn't have any. How many assassins went on dates? From what Mina had been told, the only real interaction that the assassins had with members of the opposite sex was with their toys, and Kurama hadn't had a toy before Mina.

_And if that's all true, then it means that Kurama's probably never even kissed a girl before me._

Which was really weird to think about. After all, Mina couldn't think of anyone her age that hadn't had at least one boyfriend or girlfriend, she herself had had plenty of boyfriends in her life, and it was a shock to think that Mina was more experienced in any area of life than Kurama. Not that Mina had ever done more than kiss guys; her father had told her too many horror stories (nightmare inducing pictures included) about what a STD could do to a person for her to ever go farther than kissing.

A part of Mina couldn't help wondering though how often she could manage to make Kurama blush. It probably wouldn't be to hard at all.

_Ah, bad Mina! No thinking thoughts like that! Now is not the time at all._

Now was probably the worst time, actually. One of Kurama's few friends had deserted and was probably going to be killed, so Kurama was definitely not going to be in the mood for starting a relationship.

Not that Mina should want to start a relationship with Kurama. Even if he'd saved her life, he was still an assassin, not husband material. Besides, this wasn't a permanent situation. Kurama had said after a few years she'd be free to leave and live out in the world.

_"No one is allowed to leave the Brotherhood…"_

The words Kurama spoke earlier echoed in Mina's mind giving her pause. If the Brotherhood was willing to kill one of their own for trying to leave, how much more quickly would they be willing to do something like that to her?

_But Kurama said in a few years I'd be able to leave,_ she thought desperately.

But what did his promises mean anyways? Kurama killed people for a living; what made Mina think he wouldn't lie?

"Rose?"

Mina looked up from the bedspread she'd been staring at without really seeing and focused on Kurama, who was looking at her with an expression of concern. "Are you all right?"

"You lied to me," Mina said tonelessly. "You said I'd be able to leave in a few years, but there's no way the Brotherhood would ever let me leave alive is there?"

Kurama's face became shuttered then, concealing all emotion. "No, they won't."

Mina curled her fingers around the bedspread, holding on tight. "When were you planning on pointing that out to me?"

Kurama was silent, which might mean he didn't know when he was going to tell her, or that he had never been planning to tell her.

Mina didn't say anything either. She didn't know what to say; she just knew that she felt completely betrayed. All thoughts of romance or even trying to comfort Kurama about this situation with Jaganshi were gone. How could she consider anything like that when she couldn't trust him?

Ignoring Kurama, Mina finally got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She wanted to make sure that Kurama didn't notice the tears in her eyes. Maybe his lie shouldn't hurt this bad, but it did. She had trusted him, trusted him with her life, and he had let her down.

_He must have had a reason for lying about it; I just don't understand what it could have been._

Why would he have done it? What could his motive have been for lying about her being able to leave in a few years?

_I wonder…Did he think I wouldn't agree if I thought this was going to be forever?_

Maybe. But that didn't give him the right to lie to her.

Then a prick of her conscious reminded her that she hadn't been entirely honest with him either. She was keeping that cell phone Mr. Kieron had given her a secret. Which wasn't exactly lying, since he'd never asked her if she had a phone, but it wasn't totally honest either. Still, his outright lie was far worse in Mina's opinion than her keeping a phone.

_Speaking of which, I need to call Detective Kuwabara._

Mina wanted to make sure he was okay, but she couldn't make that call while Kurama was around. Mina unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out into the bedroom to see if Kurama was still there. He was gone, and he'd shut the bedroom door behind him. Mina quickly went to her underwear drawer where she'd hidden the phone and then retreated back to the bathroom.

She paused for a minute before dialing Detective Kuwabara's number; she just knew that Kurama wouldn't want her to call anyone. Mina shook those thoughts out of her head; she didn't care what Kurama wanted right now.

Swiftly she dialed the Detective's number, hoping he'd answer. Mina waited on pins and needles for him to answer, and was hit by a wave of disappointment and worry when the ringing stopped and went to voicemail.

Speaking quickly and quietly, Mina said, "Detective Kuwabara, this is Mina Harker. If you can call me within five minutes of getting this call, then do so. If you can't call me within five minutes, then don't call me at all. I'll call you again later."

Mina paced as much as she could in the small bathroom, waiting for Detective Kuwabara to call her back. She hoped he'd call her back. Three minutes later, the phone started to vibrate in her hands, and Mina quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Miss Mina?"

Mina sagged with relief at the gravelly sound of Detective Kuwabara's voice. "It's me," she said.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Mina said. "I'm at the Brotherhood's base."

"Why didn't the Gentleman kill you?" Detective Kuwabara asked.

"Because we'd met before, when I was in college," Mina said. "I saved his life then, so he didn't want to kill me. But what about you? Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm safe."

"Oh good," Mina said. "I'd heard about a detective being targeted, and I worried it might be you."

Detective Kuwabara hesitated for a moment, which was all the answer Mina needed. "It was you," she hissed.

"I'm fine," Detective Kuwabara said. "He didn't hurt me."

Then Mina paused, a thought occurring to her. If Jaganshi had gone after Detective Kuwabara, then Detective Kuwabara might know what had happened to him. "Do you know where Jaganshi, the assassin that attacked you is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Detective Kuwabara asked.

"Because Kurama, I mean, the Gentleman, is good friends with him," Mina said. "I think he'd at least like to know that Jaganshi is okay."

There was some muffled conversation in the background, and the voice that spoke to Mina was most certainly not Detective Kuwabara's. "Tell Kurama and Raizen that my name is Hiei, not Jaganshi."

And with that Jaganshi, or Hiei, or whatever his name was supposed to be, hung up.

Mina stared at the phone for a moment, wondering what Jaga-Hiei had meant by that sentence. She supposed it would make sense to Kurama and Raizen though. Mina hesitated when reaching for the doorknob. If she told Kurama about the phone call, she was certain he'd take the phone away from her. But knowing that Hiei was okay, at least for now, would probably make him feel much better.

_He lied to me. Why should I want to make him feel better?_

But keeping this information about Hiei away from Kurama would be much crueler to him than his lie had been to her, Mina felt certain. Mina walked out of the bathroom then, just as Kurama came in the bedroom.

Kurama's eyes immediately fell to the cell phone in Mina's hand, and his face paled. He shut the door and locked it, before rushing over to Mina so fast that it was almost as if he just appeared in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked the hand with the cell phone in it up.

"Where did you get this?" he snarled.

A bit frightened by his reaction, Mina tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her hand away. "Mr. Kieron gave it to me."

Kurama closed his eyes, and his grip on Mina's wrist tightened until it was almost painful. "Mina, Mr. Kieron is the _spymaster_ for the Brotherhood! Anything you said on this, he'll have recorded, and be duty bound to report to Koenma!"

Mina paled then, realizing she may have just doomed herself and Kurama both. "You didn't tell me that!" Mina said. "You said he was just some jeweler that did odd jobs for the Brotherhood. If I'd known he was the spymaster, I never would have used the phone to call Detective Kuwabara."

Kurama paused. "You called who?"

"Detective Kuwabara was the detective in charge of my father's case," Mina said. "When you talked about Hiei going after a detective, I was worried it might have been him."

"_Hiei_?" Kurama demanded.

Mina stomped a foot in frustration. "Oh, would you just shut up and let me tell you?"

Kurama went silent then, but he did glare at her.

"I called Detective Kuwabara to see if he was okay, and he said he was. I also found out that Hiei's with him, so I guess they must both be on the run together. And I talked to Hiei and he said to tell you and Raizen that his name isn't Jaganshi, its Hiei."

Kurama let out a long sigh then. "I suppose you used your real name in this conversation."

Mina nodded. Kurama let go of her wrist and said, "Give me the phone, Rose."

Mina handed over the phone without a fuss, not sorry to see it go. Still, it hurt to know there was yet another person in world that Mina couldn't trust; another person that had betrayed her.

_And I really liked Mr. Kieron too._

* * *

Kurama saw the look of pain and disappointment on Mina's face, and understood what she was feeling. She had thought she could trust Kuronue, and now she found out she couldn't after all. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but doubted she'd react well to that now.

"Kieron might not tell Koenma," Kurama said, getting Mina's attention.

"We've been friends a long time," Kurama said. "He might not tell…But I can't know that for sure."

Mina-Rose, he had to keep thinking of her as Rose-bit her lip while she thought about that. "So, we'll be okay?"

"I don't know Rose," Kurama said. "We'll have to wait and see."

Because really, there was nothing else that they could do. Kurama had no way of knowing if Kuronue would tell or not. If Koenma didn't find out, then running away would only get them needlessly killed. If Koenma did find out, running away would only prolong the inevitable.

_But Jaganshi has run._

Which Kurama still didn't understand. What could be worth the torture that would result from this?

"I'm going to see if Keiko needs help making dinner," Rose said.

Kurama watched her leave the room, and found an answer to his question. She'd be worth the risk; after all, wasn't he already risking the same thing for her? Still, what on earth could Jaganshi have found that would have been worth such a risk? Surely not the Detective.

_He said his name is Hiei…_

It seemed like there ought to be a clue in that. Thinking about that name brought back memories from long ago, when Kurama, Jaganshi and Raizen had first been brought to the compound. That's what Jaganshi's name had been before Enma had changed all their names.

_What was my name?_

Kurama had to think hard about it. It had been a little over twenty years since he'd used that name, the one he'd had before the Brotherhood.

"Shuichi," Kurama whispered. "I was Shuichi Minamino."

It felt so strange to use that name, like he was trying to speak a language he couldn't quite remember. Could it be…Could it have been for his name that Jaganshi deserted? For the freedom to call himself Hiei? Would he have thought that was worth the risk?

The bedroom door opened and Raizen walked inside. For once he looked serious. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Without thinking, Kurama said, "Your name was Yusuke."

Raizen froze. "Wha-?"

"And Janganshi was Hiei," Kurama continued. "And I was Shuichi."

"Kurama, what are you talking about?" Raizen demanded.

"I think that's why he deserted," Kurama said. "I think Jaganshi wanted the freedom to be Hiei."

"No one gets free from the Brotherhood," Raizen said.

"Why not?"

Kurama felt as stunned as Raizen looked. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. From day one, the Brotherhood made one thing very clear; you didn't leave. Ever. Not unless you were dead.

"Kurama, think about this," Raizen said. "It isn't just us we have to worry about! You said it yourself; what will happen to Rose and Keiko if we try to run?"

The same thing that might happen to Rose anyways, if Kuronue told Koenma what he'd learned. But Kuronue might not tell Koenma anything. After all, when Kuronue had let Rose stay with him before he'd known who she was. He just hadn't _officially_ known who she was. Would it really make a difference to Kuronue now?

_It might._

Would it make a difference to Raizen if he knew? If Koenma did find out about Rose, Kurama would need help to keep her safe. Raizen was the only one likely to offer that help. It was a risk Kurama was going to have to take.

"Raizen, I need to tell you something," Kurama said.

Raizen groaned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No, you're not," Kurama said. Kurama gave Raizen a quick synopsis of who Rose really was, and what their situation was, now that she'd called Detective Kuwaraba.

Raizen leaned back against the wall. "You're right, I don't like this. Geez, Kurama, why didn't you just kill her?"

"Would you kill Keiko if Koenma told you to?" Kurama asked.

Raizen glowered. "Keiko's different from Rose. You didn't even know her!"

"I did know her," Kurama said. "It happened some years ago. I was badly injured on a job and Rose saved my life. If it weren't for her I'd be dead right now; how can you say I should have killed her?"

Raizen's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what do we do now?"

It was Kurama's turn to sigh then. "I have no idea."

* * *

Kuronue wished he hadn't given Mina that phone. He'd expected her to use it to call him and talk about what was happening in the compound, something that would have been extremely useful. He hadn't expected her to use it to call Detective Kuwabara of all people.

_Because now I know._

And now he was supposed to do something that would get Mina and Kurama both killed.

_I'm sorry Kurama. If only there was a way around this._

But there wasn't. He had the information, and so, Kuronue had no choice.

Filled with guilt and regret, Kuronue picked up his phone, but still he hesitated before dialing Koenma's number. All he could see was the betrayal that would surely show in Mina's face if he made the call. Kurama was too skilled at hiding his emotions to look betrayed; he'd just seem empty.

_It's my job. I don't have a choice!_

Or did he?

Kuronue set the phone down, and with a few deft keystrokes, it was as if Mina had never made any phone call at all.

_You'd better not make me regret this, Kurama._

Kuronue's phone rang then, making Kuronue jump. Looking at the caller ID, he recognized Karasu's number. "Karasu?" Kuronue asked, answering the phone.

"Not quite," replied a voice that Kuronue recognized as belonging to Toguro, Karasu's right hand man and most devoted servant.

"You're not supposed to be using this line, Toguro," Kuronue said.

"Karasu has been taken by the police," Toguro said.

Kuronue frowned. That was big news indeed. "Karasu didn't have any files of his ties to the Brotherhood, did he?"

"Not to my knowledge," Toguro said which really may or may not have been true. "You'll send someone to rescue him now, right?"

That one made Kuronue pause. How could Toguro be naive enough to think that the Brotherhood would actually rescue Karasu? "That's not my decision," Kuronue said. "I can only tell the boss what you've told me."

"I understand," Toguro said, but Kuronue was certain that he didn't.

They hung up and Kuronue swiftly sent a message detailing what Toguro had told him to Koenma.

_Geez, first Kurama decides not to follow orders, then the cops catch our mole in their office, then Jaganshi deserts, and now this mess with Karasu. What's going to happen to the Brotherhood next?_

It was certainly starting to look like this might be the beginning of the end for the Brotherhood. If that was the case, then Kuronue felt he'd better get ready to disappear.


	21. Chapter 20

Hiei stared outside at the darkening woods. He was sitting on the ledge outside of an old abandoned cabin they had found in a mountainous area. His eyes became unfocused as he remembered how they had discovered it.

_They had travelled through the night, with Hiei and Kuwabara switching places. Kuwabara had gone to sit in the back with Yukina, allowing them both to have a bit of a comfortable place to sleep._

_Using the road map, Hiei was able to drive towards a mountain range. There should be some shelter there of some sort, even if it was just a cave. Even if there weren't any there though, Hiei knew how to rig a shelter that would be undetectable from the air or even from the ground unless people approached to a close distance. The Brotherhood had taught him well, every bit of which would be used against them now._

_Come dawn, they were at the base of the mountains. They had to stop for a break and a chance to stretch their legs. While walking around Yukina had spotted a trail, which upon closer inspection Hiei decided was an animal trail. This appeared to lead into the mountains, a route that seemed perfect for their purposes._

"_We can hide the car in the woods and see where that trail leads. Likely its nothing, but it's worth checking out." Hiei told Kuwabara and Yukina as he got into the car to move it._

_Kuwabara looked at Yukina, "Good job in spotting that trail."_

_She smiled, "I'm glad I could be useful."_

_They followed Hiei and helped to cover the car with forest debris. They walked up the trail, with Hiei leading and Kuwabara helping Yukina when she needed it._

_The trail ended at a creek with no sign of any shelter._

"_I'm sorry," Yukina said, "It looks like this trail is leading nowhere."_

_Hiei glanced at her, "It was a good idea; we will just have to keep searching."_

_They turned back to go to the car._

"_Wait," Yukina stopped glancing around, "Where did Kazuma go?"_

_Hiei searched the surrounding woods with eyes and ears. However, there was no sign of Kuwabara._

_Before they had time to really get worried, a cry reached them._

"_Hey, over here, look what I found!"_

_Hiei and Yukina quickly followed the sound of Kuwabara's voice, coming upon a small clearing where the stream formed a tiny pool before flowing on downhill._

"_Where are you Kazuma?" Yukina cried._

"_Up here!" _

_Hiei and Yukina looked up, and saw Kuwabara standing a few feet above them on the mountain side. Hiei carefully picked up Yukina and jumped up to where Kuwabara stood._

_Built between the ledge they were standing on and a higher ledge was a small cabin._

"_It looks small, but it will be enough to hide us." Kuwabara said proudly._

_Hiei looked appraisingly at Kuwabara, "And how did you find this place?"_

"_I just thought that if I wanted to stay out here, I wouldn't want to live right where the animal trail led to, so I followed the creek a bit and saw that ledge. I decided I might get a better view of the surrounding area if I was higher up." Kuwabara shrugged, "I saw this place."_

_Yukina hugged Kuwabara, "You found a place for us to stay!"_

_Hiei held up a hand, "Before we celebrate, let's examine the inside and make sure there's nothing else living in there."_

_Yukina stood back while Kuwabara and Hiei approached the door. Kuwabara held his handgun up and Hiei loosened his katana in its sheath. With a nod to Hiei, Kuwabara pushed the door open to the small cabin._

_Nothing came out and after a minute of waiting, Hiei carefully entered the cabin. After he entered a few bats flew out and some rats scrambled out—causing a small shriek from Yukina._

_Hiei came back outside, "There's nothing alive, except for insects and such, in there." He glanced up into his now gray-tinged hair, "It's just really dirty in there. We will have to clean before its safe for human inhabitance."_

"_That's no problem!" Yukina announced cheerfully. "We have the whole family together now, there's nothing we can't accomplish."_

Hiei smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the enthusiasm that Yukina had attacked the cleaning with. Kuwabara and he had taken turns with helping Yukina and trekking back to the car to unload the supplies they brought from the house and some they had bought on the journey.

After they finished unloading everything, Hiei had walked down to the car one last time to search it for anything left behind, then drove it farther in the woods and hid it completely with camouflage from the forest.

They were eating from cans this one last night, then Hiei and Kuwabara were going to set traps for small animals they could capture and eat; though Yukina had insisted that they capture a male and female of some animal that they could start a small group with. Kuwabara and Hiei had to agree that would probably be an excellent idea.

So now here he was sitting on the ledge, watching animals coming to drink from the still pool in the small clearing.

It was quiet here; it was peaceful. He could hear Yukina and Kuwabara talking to each other in the cabin. Yukina was chatting about something, and Kuwabara was checking his voicemail . . .

Wait, Kuwabara was on his _cell phone_!

Hiei darted inside. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kuwabara stared back at him, "I decided to check my phone, just to see if there was any information I could get from the voicemails. I'm glad I did. There is a call from Mina—she's alive."

That gave Hiei a pause, "Mina. . .Mina Harker? She's alive?" His brow furrowed in thought, "But she was Kurama's target, and he doesn't fail."

Kuwabara lifted his phone up, "I'm calling her. I have to find out what happened."

Hiei slowly nodded, "Alright. But afterwards, we are dismantling your phone. Hopefully, doing just this won't lead them to us too quickly."

Kuwabara quickly dialed the number Mina had called from. Hiei moved next to Kuwabara so he could hear what was being said.

The call was answered, "Hello?"

"Miss Mina?" Kuwabara said eagerly.

"It's me," the woman, Mina, said.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Mina said. "I'm at the Brotherhood's base."

"Why didn't the Gentleman kill you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because we'd met before, when I was in college," Mina said. "I saved his life then, so he didn't want to kill me. But what about you? Are you okay?"

Kuwabara paused, glancing at Hiei. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm safe."

"Oh good," Mina said. "I'd heard about a detective being targeted, and I worried it might be you."

Kuwabara hesitated for a moment.

"It was you," she hissed.

"I'm fine," Kuwabara said. "He didn't hurt me."

"Do you know where Jaganshi, the assassin that attacked you is?" Hiei tensed, instinctively worried about people wanting to know where he was right now.

"Why do you want to know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Kurama, I mean, the Gentleman, is good friends with him," Mina said. "I think he'd at least like to know that Jaganshi is okay."

Raizen and Kumara would be worried about him, and they were his family just as much as Yukina was.

"Let me talk to her," Hiei ordered.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked softly.

Hiei nodded sharply, he needed to tell Kurama and Raizen something very important.

"Tell Kurama and Raizen that my name is Hiei, not Jaganshi."

* * *

Grizzly looked over at the stack of files, "Have all these been checked yet?"

"No sir," a police officer next to him answered, "There's a lot of information in these files. It's a pain to cross-check each bit, but everyone is working hard on it."

"Grizzly," a voice shouted from beyond the crowd of people at work in the police department. "Let me through! I have to talk to the Chief!"

Grizzly looked over to the source of the voice. "Let Suzuka through!" His booming voice had the desired effect and the crowd cleared a path for the lab technician.

Suzuka reached Grizzly holding a thin folder, "Chief, I got to talk to you. It's about Kuwabara."

Grizzly quickly shouldered his way past people to reach his office. He shut the door as soon as Suzuka was inside. "What did you find?"

"Well, Chief, "Suzuka began, "you're not going to like it, but I think I found the reason the assassin didn't kill him and Yukina. She was his sister."

"What?" was all Grizzly could manage to get out.

"Here's the file," he handed the chief the folder. "It had everything I could find and all the evidence linking it together."

Grizzly quickly glanced through the folder, "There's no way Kuwabara could have known."

Suzuka shrugged, "I don't think so either Chief, but you never know."

Grizzly glared at him, "Kuwabara was an honorable man. He _did_ _not_ know about it."

Suzuka shrugged again, "Whatever you say Chief. But what are you going to do now?"

Grizzly continued looking through the folder, "I don't know."

The chief paused, "Suzuka, you had to go on the databases to find this information, right?"

"Yeah, I made several copies and hide them around too." He nodded towards the folder in Grizzly's hands, "That's just one of many."

"Good job. But you know they might come after you too now?"

Suzuka slouched against the wall, "I kind of figured they would. At least I don't have a wife and kids depending on me."

"But your mother. . ."

"She's set for life already." He straightened up, "Don't worry Chief. It's not like I'm just going to let them kill me. They won't be getting me without a fight."

"Good." The chief slowly sat down at his desk.

"Chief, when was the last time you went home?" Suzuka inquired.

Grizzly groaned and dropped his head in his hands, "I don't even remember."

"Well, why don't you call your wife, I'll go get you some food and you can sleep here. It's probably not safe for you to go home right now."

"I've got too much to do." Grizzly stood up, "I've got to find and bring in Kaito." He swayed a bit on his feet.

"No," Suzuka spoke sharply. "You are going to sleep and eat before you do anything else. The officers out there are trained. They know what to do."

Grizzly sat back down, "You're right. I'm no good if I'm exhausted."

_Hah!_ Suzuka cheered to himself, _Chief actually listened to me!_

It had been a few hours after the chief had gone to sleep and eat in his office and in that time Suzuka had somehow found himself in charge of all the officers. Which didn't really make sense, since most of the time the officers ignored the lab technicians unless they needed something.

So here he was, in the main office of the department, instead of in his cozy lab.

"Who's in charge here?" A voice shouted from the front of the room.

As one, every officer pointed to Suzuka, who turned from where he had been talking to a group of officers about picking up Kaito.

There at the door were two people, a man and a woman.

The woman was petite, with short red hair. She had deep scars on the left side of her face, well really on her right side, but it was his left . . . Suzuka quickly pulled his thoughts back together to analyze what was going on.

The man was tall, with large ears and long black hair.

Both of them were wearing business suits and sunglasses.

_Oh crap_, Suzuka thought.

They strode over to where he was standing.

"We're from the FBI."

_Grizzly's not going to like this.

* * *

_

AN-Syco apologizes immensely for this chapter being so late, and advises that no one ever take 20 hours in college. But have no fear, peoples! Syco will be punished! I shall deny her Rootbeer! Mwahahahah!_  
_


	22. Chapter 21

Koenma leaned back in his chair with a sigh after reading the report Kuronue had sent him. If Karasu had been taken, that meant he had far less time to work with than he'd thought, because despite what Toguro said, Koenma had no doubt in his mind that Karasu had kept files, and that those files were now in police hands.

_If they have all the information that Karasu had, then it won't be hard for them to find the base._

Granted, Karasu himself hadn't known where their base was located; the shipments of weapons he gave them had never gone directly to it. But Karasu knew people who knew where the base was, and that information was now in the hands of the enemies of the Brotherhood.

In and of itself, this didn't bother Koenma. He'd expected, even planned for this very thing to happen. He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

_At this point, I have no choice._

Koenma's father left the day to day running of the Brotherhood to Koenma, but with a catastrophe of this magnitude, he'd want to clean it up personally.

_I will have to inform my assassins of what's going on before Enma arrives._

He would need to be certain that they would be on his side. And if Koenma had miscalculated, if any of them showed even the slightest sign of betraying him…He'd handle that himself.

* * *

Suzuka tried not to feel intimidated as the two agents stared down at him (and how the little one managed to make it seem like she was staring _down_ at him, Suzuka had no idea).

"I am Yomi," the tall man with big ears said. "This is my partner, Mukuro."

"You're the police chief?" Mukuro asked, looking doubtful.

"No, I'm not," Suzuka said. "The chief hasn't had enough sleep lately, so I made him take a break."

"No matter," Yomi said. "We are going to be taking over the case involving the assassins, and the weapons dealer, Karasu. We shall need you to turn over all information to us."

_No way is Grizzly going to want to do that,_ Suzuka thought.

"I'm afraid the only one authorized to do that is Chief Grizzly," Suzuka said, trying to buy some time. "You'll have to wait until he's back on the clock."

Yomi tilted his head down just enough so that he could glare over the top of his glasses. "Then get him _on_ the clock. Now."

Suzuka escaped to Grizzly's office. Grizzly himself was sprawled out asleep on the old tattered couch in there. Suzuka hated to wake him up, but he couldn't really see an alternative at this point.

"Chief," he called. "Chief, you need to wake up."

Grizzly started awake, and looked around, his eyes finally focusing on Suzuka. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There are two FBI agents here," Suzuka said. "They're planning to take over the case with the assassins."

Grizzly swore and stood up from the couch. "They had better not take this case away from me," Grizzly said, and Suzuka understood his sentiments only too well.

At this point, the case was_ personal._ Two of _their_ citizens had been murdered; two of _their_ people had turned out to be moles for the bad guys; one of _their_ cops and his wife was missing. Everyone wanted to see this through now, and they weren't going to just hand the case completely over to the feds, not if they could help it.

Grizzly straightened his hopelessly wrinkled clothes, ran his fingers through his hair, and squared his shoulders. "Right. Let's go take care of these guys."

Grizzly marched out of his office and straight to the two FBI agents. "Can I help you?" he asked in a tone of voice that clearly stated he had no intentions of being helpful whatsoever.

Suzuka knew he ought to be making his way to the lab, but he couldn't resist hanging around in the area to hear the ensuing conversation. He noticed that many of the other cops were in the area discreetly, and in some cases not so discreetly, listening as well.

"You are Rupert Adams?" Mukuro asked.

"I am," Grizzly replied.

"I am Yomi, and this is my partner Mukuro," Yomi said. "We're from the FBI."

"Then I suppose you won't mind me taking a look at your badges," Grizzly said.

Without the least sign of hesitance or irritation, the two agents pulled out their badges and handed them over to Grizzly for inspection. Grizzly studied them for longer than necessary (then again, considering the leaks they'd found in their own office, maybe it wasn't too long) before handing the badges back.

"Well, what do you want?" Grizzly asked.

"We are here to take over the case involving the assassins and the weapons dealer," Yomi said. "It has been decided that these threats are at a national level. As such we expect you to turn over all evidence to us."

"How about we take this to my office?" Grizzly suggested much to the disappointment of every cop present. The three of them left to the office, and reluctantly, the cops got back to their work.

_I can't wait to see how this ends._

* * *

It was almost two hours until the three of them left Grizzly's office, and none of them looked happy.

_That means they've probably come to a compromise then,_ Suzuka mused.

"Everyone listen up!" Grizzly said. "We're going to be working with the FBI on the case-" there was no need to specify which one, "-and we're moving Karasu to a federal prison for added security. An armored van will be here within the hour to take him away."

Grizzly caught sight of Suzuka standing near the doorway that led to the labs. "Suzuka, you're going to be showing Yomi and Mukuro the evidence we've got. Starting now."

Suzuka didn't even try to refrain from making a face at Grizzly. He already knew that this was not going to be fun.

* * *

Toguro was watching the police station when they put Karasu in the armored truck. Toguro followed at a distance, wanting to know where they were taking him.

Toguro was fiercely loyal to Karasu, for once upon a time, years ago, Karasu had saved Toguro when no one else had cared about him. If not for Karasu, Toguro would probably be dead by now.

Karasu wasn't an easy master; he was easily displeased and swift to make his anger known. But for all his faults, Karasu made sure no one else touched what was his, and that was more than anyone else had ever done for Toguro in his short life.

Toguro was furious that the cops had dared to arrest Karasu, but he was sure the Brotherhood would save him soon. Karasu was far too valuable to be abandoned by the Brotherhood. After all, Karasu was the one who gave them all their weapon supplies, and he'd recommended many customers for the Brotherhood's services.

Toguro kept his car a ways behind the van. He didn't want them to notice that he was following, so he had to be careful how he drove. He'd been following the truck for almost an hour when from out of nowhere, a rocket flew through the air and hit the truck.

Toguro swerved his car, trying not to hit any of the people in front of him. As traffic came to a standstill, Toguro climbed out of his car and stared in horror at the flaming ball of fire that had held Karasu. There was no way he'd survived.

Infuriated, Toguro looked in the direction that the rocket had come from. He just managed to catch a glimpse of a man ducking down on a rooftop. Certain he'd seen the culprit, Toguro took off after him.

He managed to make it to the back of the building in time to see a back door swing open and the same man from the roof walk out. Toguro was certain it had to be the same person, because this man was holding a bag large enough to hide a rocket launcher in.

"You," Toguro snarled, getting the man's attention.

"What d'you want?" the man asked.

"You killed him," Toguro said.

The man blinked and sighed. "Great, you saw me. Guess I'm just gonna have to kill you too."

The man dropped his bag (the metal clang as it hit the ground confirmed Toguro's suspicions) but before he could go for any other hidden weapons he might have, Toguro tackled him. The man grunted in pain and tried to flip Toguro so he'd be on top, but Toguro managed to shove him back down and punched him hard in the face.

And then Toguro hit him again. And again. And again. He gave the man no chance to fight back, no chance to recover, no chance for anything. Soon he was lying there unconscious, with his face beaten to a bloody pulp. Rage still clouding Toguro's thoughts, he wrapped his hands around the man's neck and jerked them to the side, getting the satisfaction of hearing and feeling as the vertebrae in the man's neck shattered.

It wasn't until the assassin was dead that Toguro was able to calm down. He was still furious of the Brotherhood's betrayal (what else could this be?) but now he could actually think.

Life as he knew it was over. Karasu was gone. There was nothing left in this world for him; nothing but revenge. Toguro stood and walked away from the assassin, leaving his dead body where it was. Thanks to how close Toguro had been to Karasu, he knew who many of Karasu's contacts within the Brotherhood were, and he knew how to find them.

_I will bring down the Brotherhood for this, and I will kill the man who ordered Karasu's death._

_

* * *

_ Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember to thank Crazy for the good job done here today, and let us know what you think! Next chapter update on **March 5.**_  
_


	23. Chapter 22

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the floor in the cabin, with Kazuma lying beside her.

Hiei was sitting against the wall on the other side of the cabin. His head was tilted down and he appeared to be asleep. His katana was leaning against his shoulder.

Yukina smiled. If she replaced his sword with the image of a one-eyed teddy bear, she could almost imagine he was five again.

She glanced at her clock. It was six o'clock in the morning, which was rather early to be up, but her body was still tense from all the running . . . and the event that happened last night.

The girl everyone thought was dead had called Kazuma. Mina was alive and in the heart of the assassins' compound.

Yukina could sympathize with the girl and hoped that they would have the chance to talk if this ever ended. Yukina felt that Mina probably needed someone to talk to more than she herself needed someone to listen to her.

_I at least have my husband with me, and I found my long-lost brother_, she thought to herself as she quietly snuck out the cabin. She saw Hiei shift but he quickly settled. Both Hiei and Kazuma had spent much of the night talking after the phone call and Yukina had done what she could to give them space to talk, knowing they needed it.

She slid down the ledge to the small clearing where the pool was, thinking again of Mina. _That poor girl has no one to talk to, and is in the same place as her father's killer. She must pretend to be someone else every moment of every day. I may be in hiding and on the run, but I can still be myself. In fact, I must try hard to be as normal as I can to make this easier on Kazuma and Hiei. _

Yukina checked the clearing for any animals, and then made her way to the pool. She knelt by the side and watched the fish swimming for a moment, wondering how they could catch some for food.

_Maybe Kazuma or Hiei can teach me to trap them. One of them will have to clean them_, she splashed some water on her face,_ or I guess I could learn. Gross, but I will do it if I have too._ She stood, noticing she had scared some birds that flew into the air from the other side of the clearing.

Following their flight with her eyes, she saw a flash of red. She walked around the pool, jumping across the stream until she reached the place where she had seen the flash of red.

Delighted, she stared up into the branches of an apple tree loaded with what appeared to be ripe apples.

"Now how to get to you?" She wondered aloud to herself. She walked around the tree, and saw a low hanging branch that she could just reach.

She pulled herself up onto the branch, yelping a bit as she almost lost her balance, but was quickly pulled onto the branch by a man in the tree.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. Then froze, and actually looked at the man in the tree. He had his hair cut into an odd triangular cut and wore a sword.

"You're welcome my dear." He smiled, "Thank you for coming right to me."

Yukina took a deep breath to scream, but the man quickly covered her mouth and swung her around on the narrow branch, pressing her against him where she could neither kick nor hit him.

"There, there," the man said to the struggling woman. "It will all be over soon."

The man jumped down from the tree and walked to the clearing right in front of the cabin. Yukina could feel cold dread trickled down her spin as the man pulled a knife and held it to her throat, so close she could imagine blood sliding down her neck.

"Now call out to them, bring them outside." The man ordered her, uncovering her mouth.

Yukina didn't want to call them outside and she definitely didn't want this man to hurt them, but she had faith that both of them could take him; however, that didn't mean she couldn't give a little warning.

"Watch out! Kazuma, Hiei! One of the assassins i—"the man covered her mouth again.

"That's enough." The man peered at the cabin, expecting a flurry of activity. He wasn't disappointed.

Hiei made it out first, sword already drawn, stopping cold at the sight that greeted him. Kazuma ran right into him, but they managed to keep their balances.

"Yukina!" Kazuma called, desperate at seeing his wife with a knife at her throat.

"Come no closer Black Dragon!" The man behind her shouted to Hiei. "That goes for you too, cop!"

"Seiryu," Hiei hissed.

Kazuma glanced down at Hiei, "An assassin right?"

Hiei nodded, his eyes never leaving Seiryu and Yukina, "Known as the Blue Dragon. Not a highly skilled assassin, he would be easy to kill, but. . ."

"But he has Yukina." Kazuma finished.

"That's right, I have Yukina," the man, Seiryu, said mockingly. "Now I don't know who she is to you Black Dragon, but I bet that it was her you left the Brotherhood for, right? After all, it's always a woman."

Hiei showed no reaction on his face, but Kazuma's face gave it all away. _ He has always been an honest man, maybe too honest this time_, Yukina thought exasperatedly to herself.

"Hah! I'm right!" Seiryu's grip tightened on Yukina and she squeaked in surprise and a bit of pain. Hiei's eyes glowed with anger and Kazuma took a step towards them.

"No, no closer, or I will kill the pretty lady!" The knife pressed closer to Yukina throat until she was afraid to even swallow.

Kazuma froze, not willing to endanger Yukina.

"Now, Black Dragon, if you're willing to leave the Brotherhood for her, then you are willing to kill for her, right? And you, cop, obviously she is very important to you too, in fact if I remember correctly, she is your wife. So you must be willing to kill for her too." Yukina could hear the laughter in the assassin's voice. "So I got the perfect plan!"

"What are you planning Seiryu?" Hiei snarled.

"Why, it's simple Black Dragon, just listen. To save her life, you two are going to fight each other to the death. I'll kill the winner of course, but I promise that I will spare the life of this woman." He paused, "So what do you think? Going to fight each other to the death?"

"You are a sick creature," Kazuma stated disgustedly. "Why would even trust your word? You're a killer for hire. You have no honor as a man!"

Seiryu shrugged, the knife moving up and down on Yukina's throat. "Honor doesn't matter, only strength. Besides it's not like you have much of a choice. Either you fight each other to the death or I kill her. What's it going to be?"

Hiei and Kazuma glanced at each other, and then moved apart, facing each other. Kuwabara pulled his gun out.

"We will fight each other," Hiei stated, eerily calm.

_No, no, they can't fight, we're a family, we have to stay together, we are a family! No, no, no, NO!_

Tears filled her eyes as she heard the assassin give a yell, "Then fight!"

Hiei ran towards Kazuma as he raised his gun to take aim.

_No! They can't kill each other. Fight the man behind me! Work together, take him out! But, but they can't, because I'm in the way. I have to- I have to do something! It's up to me now!_

Yukina pulled her foot up, then swiftly brought it down on the man's toes, while jabbing her elbow into his stomach. She could feel the knife bite into her throat a bit and blood beginning to flow.

Seiryo gasped, but tightened his grip on Yukina. So she elbowed him again, this time in the face, feeling something _crunch_ beneath her elbow. She pushed the arm with the knife away and ducked out of his arms, falling to her back on the ground.

She looked him to see Seiryu standing above her, holding his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. She swallowed, feeling the cut at her throat pull. He looked furious.

Seiryu dropped down on her, a knee on each side. He raised the knife, "You bi-"A shot rang out and Seiryu jerked back. Blood blossomed on his shoulder and he dropped the knife.

He scrambled to his feet, drawing the sword at his side with his uninjured arm.

Yukina saw a shadow on the ground and looked up. It was Hiei jumping through the air and attacking Seiryu.

Seiryu was able to block the first blow, but not the second. His body crashed down, followed by his head a moment later.

Then all was still in the clearing again.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk waiting for Raizen and Kurama to enter his office. It was time to begin his plan, the tracker had stopped moving. Koenma already marked the spot and now it was time to build his army.

Finally Raizen and Kurama entered his office.

"Yeah Boss, what ya want?" Raizen asked, lounging against the wall.

Koenma pressed his fingers together in front of his face.

"Gentlemen, how would you like to help bring down the Brotherhood?"

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I have no excuses! Here is the chapter finally though. By the way, Crazy is very very scary. Remember read and review! Next Chapter Update: **March 21.**


	24. Chapter 23

Koenma privately enjoyed the stunned looks on Raizen and Kurama's faces. They were comically similar to fish that had been tossed onto dry land.

"Sir?" Kurama managed to say.

"Well?" Koenma said. "Do you want to bring down the Brotherhood?"

They glanced at each other, clearly feeling that this was some sort of trap. Koenma decided to drop a bigger bombshell while they were still rattled.

"It would make it much safer for Mina Harker if the Brotherhood was torn apart," he said with a casual smile.

Kurama stiffened. "Mina Harker is dead."

Koenma snorted. "How much of a fool do you take me for, Kurama? It's obvious to anyone who looks that your 'Rose' is actually Mina Harker."

Kurama's fists clenched, and Koenma hastily spoke to reassure him, not wanting Kurama to try anything foolish or unnecessary. "I have no intention of hurting her. I have every intention of getting her, Keiko, and some others, out of here, preferably unharmed."

"It's kind of hard to trust your word on this," Raizen said.

"You don't have much of a choice but to trust me," Koenma said. "Not if you want to survive what's going to happen."

"And what exactly is going to happen?" Kurama asked, his eyes hard.

"We are going to cripple the Brotherhood," Koenma said. "And I am going to kill my father. I shall leave it to the police to clean up the mess that gets left here."

"What about us?" Raizen asked. "What's going to happen to us and the girls?"

"That is entirely up to you," Koenma said. "I plan to work with whatever assassins choose to remain with me to start a new Brotherhood system, one that adheres to our original code. In the beginning, the Brotherhood was not meant to be assassins for hire, but peace keepers, killing only those who are truly evil. Overtime, the system was corrupted into what you know today. However, I will not force any of you to work for me once we are free from Enma. After this last battle is over, you will be free to leave and live your life however you wish, whether that's working for me or someone else."

Raizen and Kurama were silent, and sent each other glances again. Finally, they looked back at Koenma and Kurama said, "Very well. We will work with you. What are we supposed to do?"

"Just stay at your house and be watching for the signal," Koenma said. "I have a few more people I need to talk to about this."

"What will the signal be?" Yusuke asked. "And what are we supposed to do when we see it?"

"The signal will be unmistakable," Koenma assured them. "When you see it, Botan should arrive to get Mina and Keiko out. They will be meeting with a group of women and children outside the compound where they will be safe."

"And us?" Kurama asked.

"We will be taking care of the rest of the Brotherhood," Koenma said.

"How are we supposed to know whose on our side?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two armbands. Tossing one to each of them, he said, "Those on our side will be wearing these."

"This plan doesn't seem well thought out," Kurama said. "There is large room for error."

"There's no other way to shut down the Brotherhood," Koenma said. "My father expects me to try and kill him eventually, the way he killed my grandfather. The only attempt that he won't see coming is something incredibly stupid. Besides, would you rather spend the rest of your life as Enma's lapdog?"

Kurama smiled, a first when in Koenma's presence. "No, I suppose not."

"The signal will probably come between midnight and five tomorrow morning, but be on the lookout at all times, just in case," Koenma said.

The two men nodded and left his office. Botan came in seconds later. "I take it that went well."

Koenma nodded. "Indeed." He stood from his chair. "Did you talk to Diamond and her sisters?"

Botan nodded and grinned. "They're all set to get the kids out of here."

"Good," Koenma said. "I need to talk to some more people, and then I'm going to call Kuronue."

"I can't believe we're finally doing this," Botan said.

Neither could Koenma, though he wouldn't say as much. There wasn't a point in voicing doubts or fears, because the chain of events he'd set into motion could no longer be stopped.

He spent the next two hours recruiting the rest of his fighters. Koenma was relieved that all of the assassins he had picked had proved to be as agreeable to his plan as he had expected them to be. They would be ready, and come morning, everything would be done for better or for worse.

Once he was done with that, Koenma went to his office and called Kuronue. "What do you need boss?" Kuronue asked by way of greeting.

Koenma smiled as he spoke into the phone. "I need a little favor from you."

* * *

Mina recognized the cool mask Kurama wore when he and Raizen came back to the house after their meeting with Koenma. It was the face he wore whenever he was thinking about something serious, or was upset and didn't want anyone else to know.

"What happened?" Mina asked, uncurling from her spot on the couch in the living room and lowering her book.

Kurama and Raizen both looked at her, but Raizen's eyes quickly darted away from her and to Keiko who had been reading a book of her own.

"We're going to break from the Brotherhood," Kurama said grimly.

Mina froze in surprise at this sudden declaration, but Keiko didn't. "You're what?" she demanded, jumping to her feet. "Are you insane? They'll kill you both, and us too!"

"Koenma is leading this rebellion," Kurama said.

That deflated Keiko's argument. "…He is?"

"This place is turning into a battle zone tonight," Raizen said. "We need to get you two ready to get out of here."

"But what about you?" Mina blurted out, looking at Kurama. If he was going to be fighting, that meant he could get killed! The thought sent a shaft of panic through Mina's heart. She didn't want Kurama to die, not now.

"Raizen and I will be needed in the fight," Kurama said. "There will be no argument about that. Now let's get you two ready to go."

Keiko followed Raizen down the hall and Mina followed Kurama. When they got in their room, Kurama pulled a small bag out of the closet. "I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight," Kurama said. "The best case scenario is that this rebellion succeeds, and we all get away safely. Worst case scenario, the rebellion will fail and we all get executed. But whatever happens, I want you to be able to get away safely."

"But Kurama," Mina started to say, but Kurama cut her off.

"Don't argue with me, Mina," Kurama said sharply. "I will not let you die here; you're too important for that to happen."

Mina bit her lip, frustrated and frightened about the whole situation. "You're important too, you know."

Kurama didn't reply to that, but rummaged through some drawers. He found a wad of cash and put it in the bag for her, as well as a change of clothes. "Get some water bottles from the kitchen," Kurama told her.

Mina hurriedly did as he asked, and Kurama put those in the bag as well. Finally he pulled a small handgun out and held it out to her. "Hopefully you won't need to use this, but I don't want to send you away unarmed."

Mina gingerly took the gun from him, almost shivering at the feel of the cold metal in her hands. "I don't know anything about guns," she said.

Kurama moved behind her and reached around with his arms to correct the way she held the gun. "Position your hands like this," he said. "This catch right here is the safety. The safety is on right now, so the gun won't shoot. You have to unlock it before you can shoot anyone. If someone attacks you, don't aim for the head, arms or legs, aim for the chest. You'll have a better chance of getting them if you do."

Mina tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Suddenly, Kurama and Raizen's words about a rebellion seemed much more real with a gun in her hand.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," Kurama said, and he slipped the gun out of her hand and set it on the dresser top. Then he pulled Mina close in a hug. "I can't promise everything will be okay, but I promise to try my best to make sure you get out all right."

Mina turned so she was facing Kurama and caught his face in her hands so he couldn't look away from her. "No," she said. "I want you to promise you'll do the best you can to make sure _you_ get out safely."

Something flickered in Kurama's eyes, something that Mina didn't see well enough to understand. But to be honest, Mina couldn't understand quite how she was feeling at this moment. She was scared, desperate, and something she couldn't really name.

"I promise," Kurama said.

This time it was Mina that kissed Kurama, desperate and passionate. When they broke apart, Kurama said, "Let's finish getting you ready."

* * *

Grizzly was frustrated and relieved. Frustrated because Karasu, their biggest lead in the case had been killed; relieved because it had happened on the FBI's watch and not his.

They had a new lead though. They'd picked up Kaito Yuu, who was currently locked up in interrogation. Not that the interrogation had revealed anything, nor had the search of his house. Kaito had been much better at covering his tracks than Karasu had.

He was also proving to be infuriatingly calm under pressure, despite the attempts of two intimidating FBI agents and one royally ticked off police chief.

"So you're claiming to have no knowledge of the Brotherhood," Mukuro said.

"I'd never heard of them before today," Kaito said adjusting his glasses.

"Then how come a Brotherhood agent named you as a contact?" Grizzly demanded.

"I have no idea whatsoever," Kaito said. "Perhaps it was someone who just doesn't like me and wanted to cause trouble?"

"We have Brotherhood files that implicate you as a member of this terrorist organization," Yomi said.

"If that were true, wouldn't I be sitting in a jail cell right about now?" Kaito asked.

Grizzly's cell phone unexpectedly let out a shrill ring, earning him dirty looks from Yomi and Mukuro. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling, and frowned when he saw his wife's number.

_She never calls me at work unless something's wrong._

Not bothering to even mutter apologies, Grizzly left the interrogation room and flipped open his phone. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Flattering as the endearment is, I am most definitely not your wife," said a distinctly male voice.

Grizzly stiffened, his mind jumping immediately to the worst case scenario. "What have you done with my wife?"

"Relax, I haven't done anything to her," the unknown man said. "I'm not even using her cell phone; I just hijacked her number so you couldn't trace this call. As a matter of fact-" there was some clicking in the background, "-your wife is paying for groceries at Wal-Mart right now. Hey, she bought stuff to make red velvet cake!"

Grizzly blinked at this unexpected flow of information. "Who are you?"

"Nobody. Now let me talk to Kaito Yuu."

"I don't think so," Grizzly said. "Not until you give me some answers."

There was a rush of static as the man sighed. "Give Kaito the phone, or I'm giving all your computers a virus."

"You can't do that!" Grizzly said.

"Look at Officer Jones's computer."

Grizzly looked just in time to see the screen go all white, and then the words "Give him the phone!" flashed on the screen.

Grizzly growled. "Fine, I'm giving him the phone."

Grizzly stormed back into the room and turned the phone on speaker. "It's for you," he said, setting it in front of Kaito.

"Hello?" Kaito asked.

"Humpty Dumpty," said the mysterious voice.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Really sir?"

"Yup," the voice said. "Good luck."

Then the call ended and Kaito leaned back in his chair.

"What was that about?" Mukuro snapped.

"If," Kaito said, "I'm not saying I do mind you, but if I knew something about the Brotherhood, what would you be willing to trade me for it?"

Sensing a breakthrough, Grizzly said, "What do you want?"

* * *

Kuronue had just one more call to make tonight. He was actually grateful to Mina now for having called Detective Kuwabara; it made getting a hold of Hiei that much easier.

Kuronue dialed the detective's number and got sent immediately to voicemail. Kuronue frowned; that wouldn't do at all.

It was the work of minutes to hack into Kuwabara's cell phone company and then he was able to turn Kuwabara's cell phone on. Once it was on he called the detective again.

Again, it went to voicemail.

"Oh come on," Kuronue muttered. "This is getting ridiculous."

He thought for a minute and then decided to hijack Kuwabara's home number and call him using that. That should get him to answer.

He called again, and this time Kuwabara did pick up. "Who is this?"

"Someone who needs to talk to Hiei," Kuronue said.

There was a pause. "Who is this?"

Kuronue rolled his eyes. Could the man not say more than one sentence? "Just give the phone to Hiei; he knows me."

There was a moment of silence and then Kuronue heard Hiei's voice on the phone. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Hiei, it's Kuronue," Kuronue said. "Have I got some info for you."

* * *

Here we have an amazing job by Crazy getting this chapter out in two days (I swear Crazy has too much free time! so jealous. . .) Anyways read and review. Next Chapter Update: **April 2.**


	25. Chapter 24

Kuronue nervously fiddled with his tie, observing himself in his mirror. His suit and tie looked believable enough. Everything was ready, including his new ID, the false papers saying he was a member of the Secret Service, and the electronic orders were already in the computer files of the officer in charge of the helicopters at a military base.

Kuronue took one last look at himself and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "Here we go."

He walked down the stairs, exiting through the front of the jewelry store he had run for so long. He locked the door for the last time, and heard a voice calling his name.

"Mr. Kieron!" Wiggins stopped beside him, "Wow, where are you going all dressed up? Got a hot date tonight or something?"

Kuronue sighed, "No Wiggins. There's been a…situation. I'm leaving." He forced himself to keep speaking, ignoring the look on Wiggins' face. "The store is yours now. Everything is in your name. All you ever knew of me was Mr. Kieron, the nice man you worked for. That is _all_."

Wiggins picked up on the undertones of his voice. "What happened Mr. Kieron?"

"Code Humpty Dumpty."

Wiggins froze. He swallowed thickly, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." He dropped the keys into Wiggins' hands. "Good luck boy."

Without looking back Kuronue got into his car and drove away.

* * *

"Alright, so we are sitting here waiting for the spymaster of the Brotherhood to pick us up and take us to where?" Kuwabara paced in front of a nervous Yukina and a slightly annoyed Hiei.

"Kuronue will be taking us to the private headquarters of the leader of the Brotherhood. We are charged with destroying it to cut off his escape route," Hiei repeated for the third time.

"And that's just in case his son, Koenma, doesn't succeed in killing his own dad first?"

Yukina made a small sound of distress, as she did each time a son killing his father was mentioned.

"That is correct."

Kuwabara swiped a hand through his hair, "It's hard to believe that the son of the leader wants to bring down the Brotherhood. What if this is a trap?"

"It's not. Kuronue is never involved in the actual action. If he himself is willing to get his hands dirty, then this is the real deal." Hiei stood up. "He's here."

Yukina cocked her head to the side, "I don't hear anything."

Kuwabara shook his head, "I don't either…wait, there it is!"

The _whop whop whop_ of helicopter blades grew louder until it was almost deafening.

Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina stepped outside, right as a rope ladder was thrown down. A figure at the top motioned for them to climb up. Hiei went first, then Yukina, and finally Kuwabara. The figure waiting for them in the helicopter was revealed to be a man with black hair. _This must be Kuronue_, Kuwabara thought to himself. His supposition was confirmed a moment later, when the man handed them headphones and returned to the pilot's sit, unlocking the controls, "Nice to meet the infamous group, my name is Kuronue to the new people in the game."

"This is Kuwabara and this is Yukina," Hiei introduced them.

"Ah, yes, Yukina, the long-lost sister," Kuronue glanced back at them, "and the policeman that bumbled his way right into trouble."

Kuwabara bristled, "I did not bumble, I was fully meaning to find and stop the Brotherhood."

"But did you mean to bring your wife into it?"

Kuwabara deflated, "No."

Yukina touched his arm, "I'm glad I was brought into it." She smiled at him, "I have my husband," she looked and smiled at Hiei, "and my brother, both whom I love."

Kuronue shook his head, "Whatever, let's go destroy things."

* * *

Raizen, Keiko, Kurama, and Mina waited in the dark living room.

Mina glanced at the clock, five after one. It should come soon, whatever signal they were waiting on.

She glanced to where Keiko and Raizen were sitting. Keiko was sitting in his lap, with his arms tightly around her. They were speaking softly to each other.

Mina glanced at Kurama; he was sitting next to her, ramrod straight, with no expression on his face. Mina sighed, he had comforted her earlier, but now it seemed like he was completely closed off. Professionally Mina wondered if he had a bit of a split personality, one called the Gentleman, and one the man she knew.

Suddenly a huge _BOOM_ filled the air, followed by an orange glow flickering through the windows.

"That was the barracks!" Raizen yelled.

Kurama smiled thinly, "Yes, and in one blow Koenma took out most of the others."

Someone pounded on the door. Botan busted in, holding her sais.

"Alright you two, let's get going!" Botan ordered, holding the door open.

Somehow Mina was already on her feet, though she couldn't remember quite how. Keiko grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

_This is it. This is really happening now!_ Mina could hardly think, thoughts buzzing through her head. Keiko had almost pulled her out the door when Mina reached out and grabbed the door frame. She looked back at Kurama. He and Raizen were checking each other's weapons, one last time.

"Kurama?" Mina called to him softly. He glanced up and met her eyes. "I'll see you later, okay?"

His eyes softened, "I'll see you later."

She nodded and allowed Keiko to pull her the rest of the way out the door.

Once outside, it was like she had entered another world. Fire was raging; men were running around trying to put out the fire, only to be struck down by the assassins on Koenma's side.

But here, in front of the house was an area of calm. There was a group of children, wide-eyed and afraid. Other women surrounded the children, each holding a weapon. One of the seamstresses was there, Diamond Mina thought her name was, holding two pairs of large scissors that she obviously knew how to use, if the blood dripping off of them was any indicator.

"Alright, ladies!" Botan yelled. "Listen up, Diamond will take point. Keep the children in the circle and stop anyone that gets close to us. I'll guard our backs. Move out!"

Mina took her place in the circle and pulled out the gun Kurama had given her, the metal cold in her sweaty palms.

* * *

"We're approaching the compound now." Kuronue told the others. "Any closer and they'll hear the blades."

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Kuwabara asked roughly. "You haven't really told us much of anything yet."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow, "Alright here's the plan. You and Hiei will exit the helicopter here and make your way to the compound. Then Hiei will slip in and kill as many guards as he can before the alarm is raised. I expect the number to be quite high."

Hiei nodded sharply.

"Good. Then once the alarm is raised Kuwabara will go in and help, you should watch Hiei's back and make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed. I'm assuming that you would have…moral…concerns…about shooting anyone in the back, but you should be able to do it to keep you and your brother-in-law alive, right?"

Kuwabara nodded, grim-faced, "I can handle it."

"Excellent. Now the lovely Yukina and I will stay in the helicopter and once the alarm is raised, we will be taking out the commutations tower and then generally wreaking havoc wherever we can. Can everyone handle that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now here are headsets for the two of you. You'll use these to stay in contact with each other and me." Kuronue tapped the side of his headset. "Now, off you go then."

Hiei rolled the ladder out and climbed down, after a brief shared glance with Yukina and slight smile.

Kuwabara gave Yukina a hug. "Be careful, and I'll see you in a bit."

"You're telling me to be careful? I'm staying in here, while you'll be out in the middle of everything!" Yukina held tight to her husband. "Come back to me okay? Promise me that."

Kuwabara nodded solemnly, "Nothing on this earth could keep me from coming back to you." He kissed Yukina and was off, climbing down the ladder.

Once both Hiei and Kuwabara were safely on the ground, Kuronue spoke, "Roll up the ladder and come up here. I'm afraid I wasn't quite forthright with your role."

Yukina sat in the seat beside him with wide eyes, "What do you mean Mr. Kuronue?"

"I have to take out the communication tower _before_ the alarm is raised otherwise, what is the use of destroying it?" Kuronue shrugged, "This means that you have to learn how to fly the helicopter and shoot the guns attached to it."

"What?" Yukina shouted. "I-I can't fly this thing, much less shoot it."

Kuronue glared at her, "Listen here, your husband and brother are out there fighting and risking their lives to make sure all of you can live together happily."

"I…I know." Yukina shuddered, just once, and then sat up straight. "Okay, show me what to do."

* * *

The next fifteen minutes where the longest of Mina's life. The small group traveled through the compound, struggling to keep away from all the fighting and the fire and the smoke. The last was unavoidable as it swirled all around them, creating a dream-like effect. A red haze was the only light they had. People came into their view and vanished out, usually courtesy of a sharp_ bark_ from the women's guns.

An angry shout came from the back of the group, followed by a call from Botan, "Got to take care of some people back here."

A ragged cry rose and was swiftly cut off. Mina chanced a glance back, there were three men surrounding Botan, and a dark shape lying on the ground, motionless. Botan stood between the men and the group, her two sai glinting. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the group, "Go on, I'll catch up later!"

Diamond nodded grimly, "Let's keep moving."

The group continued on without Botan.

A dark shape rose before them.

"It's the wall, ladies, we're almost there!" Diamond turned to the group smiling widely.

A ragged cheer rose up, punctuated by the relieved sobs of the children.

Diamond turned to back to the wall, but suddenly sunk to her knees, a dagger handle piercing her shoulder.

A huge man came into view. "Trying to go somewhere ladies?" His grin widened when he caught sight of the children.

Diamond pulled the dagger from her shoulder and wrapped a bit of cloth around the wound. She quickly stood; no sign of weakness in her stance. "Byakko!"

"Seamstress?" His shock was evident on his face, but it was quickly shaken off. "No matter, you won't get any farther." Three huge dogs appeared by his side.

Diamond turned her head slightly to the group, "Wait 'til the fight starts then keep going. Keiko, you will lead."

"Can't we just shoot him?" a frightened whisper came from the woman next to Mina.

"No good," Diamond responded, keeping her eyes on Byakko and his dogs. "It'll just make this one angrier and angrier, like a grizzly. And none of you are actually good enough to hit the dogs."

"Don't worry about us Diamond." Keiko took the lead point, holding a shotgun in her hands.

Diamond nodded tightly, snipped each scissor once, and then took off in a dead sprint towards Byakko.

As the group moved past the fight, Mina could feel tears running down her cheeks. They were losing the whole group, one by one!

But suddenly they were at the wall. Diamond must have known exactly where to head, as they were right at the gate. Three women struggled to open it while the rest stood guard.

Mina rubbed the gun handle nervously, scanning the area in front of her.

She still didn't see the man until he spoke, "Who do we have here? Little toys trying to get away?" His low laughter rolled through her head and echoed from her nightmares.

It was Rando, and he was only fifteen feet in front of her.

The gun shook in her hands as she raised it slowly to point at him.

He had a knife in his hand, probably the same knife he used to kill her father, Mina thought wildly.

Mina was vaguely aware of a shout behind her and movement streaming out the gate, but all she could focus on was the man slowly approaching her. Everything in her was screaming for her to pull the trigger, but she couldn't move. Her finger wouldn't even twitch.

_This is the end,_ Mina thought, _He's going to kill me._ She closed her eyes, one last tear slipping down her cheek. _I'm sorry Kurama..._

Botan pulled her sais from the last man, and wiped them roughly on his clothes. She took stock of her injuries. There were only a few cuts and scrapes, one large bruise around her neck where one of the assassins had managed to wrap his hand around her neck before she gutted him, but nothing that would slow her down on this day.

Botan looked around. No sign of the huddled group.

A sudden wind blew around her and she finally heard the blades of a helicopter.

Looking up she saw a helicopter hovering over what seemed to be the center of the compound, and three that she could see around the outskirts, each with men piling out from them. Those she paid no mind, but stared at the one landing in the center.

That's the one that Enma would be on. And there, in the center, is where Koenma would fight his father to the death.

Botan glanced back towards the wall. "Sorry ladies, but I can't leave him alone," she whispered.

Botan took off running towards the center of the compound.

A blast from Mina's right made her open her eyes.

In slow motion, she saw Rando falling forward, blood blossoming on his front. His red hair seemed to leave a trail of fire as he toppled onto the ground.

A hand jerked Mina around. "Let's go!" Keiko shouted, "I don't think he's dead, but he won't be following us." Keiko grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gates.

Mina chanced a backwards look and saw Rando struggling to his knees. No, he wasn't dead, but Mina could only pray that she would never see him again.

* * *

AN: SYCO FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK SEVEN MONTHS! YAY!


	26. Chapter 25

Enma was a big man; he stood a good foot taller than Koenma, and had at least fifty pounds on the younger man, none of which was fat. Enma had never been lazy, and age had failed to make him so. The fifty four year old could easily have beaten any of the younger assassins in the compound; his grey hair was no sign of weakness.

_And I'm going to try to kill him._

Koenma felt no guilt about trying to kill his father. There was no love lost between them; Koenma couldn't even remember hoping for such feelings from his father. There had only ever been fear, resentment, and a burning desire to be something different from his father. But such freedom could never be reached while Enma still lived.

"What do you think you're doing?" Enma snarled. "You're destroying everything!"

Koenma smiled calmly, "That's the point. As of tonight, the Brotherhood is no more."

Enma shifted slightly, Koenma's only warning to dodge the spray of bullets. It wasn't exactly sporting of Enma to have his henchmen attack Koenma, but fair play was something that should never be expected from an assassin.

That included Koenma.

Koenma dodged behind a tree that wouldn't provide cover for long, but it would work long enough. He pressed a button and the landing pad his father's helicopter was on exploded. Koenma braced himself as debris and bodies flew past him around the tree. While he doubted his luck was good enough that Enma had been killed by the blast, it would have killed most of his men. If the Fates were feeling especially kind, Enma would have at least been injured.

When the debris stopped flying, Koenma slipped from around the tree to take stock of the damage. The helicopters had been reduced to twisted flaming husks, and the heat radiating from them was immense. There was no one moving nearby though, alarming Koenma. He had no doubt that Enma had survived, so where was he?

It was pure luck that Koenma stepped to the right just as a bullet hit the tree behind him with a thud. Koenma rolled to the side and fired several shots in the direction the bullet had come from. The shots didn't hit Enma, but it did force him to dodge to a new spot, letting Koenma know where he was at least.

Koenma ran towards him, but was forced to dodge behind the side of a building when Enma shot at him again. Unfortunately, he didn't move quick enough to stop the bullet from grazing his leg. Utilizing his training, Koenma pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He had a job to do; he could worry about pain later.

There was a clank like metal against concrete just around the corner, and Koenma didn't even think before running in the opposite direction. A wise decision, as seconds later what was probably a grenade exploded and knocked Koenma off his feet. He hit the ground hard, and rolled to help absorb the impact. Koenma ignored the scrapes and bruises he collected. Far more worrisome than those was the ringing in his ears that made it near impossible to hear.

He scrambled to his feet and moved across the street so he could put his back to the other building. Frantically, Koenma scanned the area in front of him; by temporarily deafening him, Enma had tipped the scales in his favor. If he couldn't hear he had to rely on his eyes alone, and he couldn't see everything thanks to the smoke that left everything in a nightmarish haze.

Moments ticked by, and neither Enma nor an attack appeared. Each moment stretched Koenma's already taunt nerves. An attack had to come from somewhere; Enma wouldn't let this advantage pass. So where was he?

_Wait; watch. He wants you to panic and mess up._

People stumbled into his line of sight, distracting him. That was the moment Enma, who must have been watching for a moment like this nearby, struck. Throwing knives sank into Koenma's right arm and shoulder, rendering the appendage useless. If Enma was resorting to throwing knives, he'd either run out of bullets or was confident of his victory and wanted to prolong the inevitable.

Using his left hand, Koenma fired the last of his bullets at Enma. Enma dodged the majority of them, but Koenma saw the spray of blood where one bullet connected with Enma's leg. The older man stumbled, but didn't fall. Deadly metal flew from his hands and Koenma had to dodge the throwing stars.

A flash of blue caught Koenma's eye, and he nearly screamed. _Botan!_

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be getting out! But Botan wasn't trying to escape; she was attacking Enma with a flurry of kicks and slashes of her deadly sai. Against most other assassins Koenma wouldn't be too worried, but this was Enma, and Enma was a far superior fighter to Botan.

Enma ducked the sweep of Botan's blades and knocked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard and immediately rolled away from Enma. Koenma attacked, slashing at Enma with a dirk. Enma dodged, but he had to step farther away from Botan to do so. Enma pulled out his own pair of knives, but before he could attack a whip snapped out of nowhere to wrap around his wrist and yank him off balance.

Koenma and Botan didn't hesitate for a moment. They both threw their weapons at Enma. Enma managed to block Botan's sai, but not Koenma's dirk. The weapon buried itself up to the hilt in Enma's chest. The man sank to his knees, coughing up blood. A look of disbelief was on his face as he slumped over, dead.

Koenma finally looked to see who had used the whip, and saw Kurama standing nearby. The redhead was wounded in several places, but the light of battle still lit his green eyes. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked, and though Koenma couldn't hear him he did know how to read lips.

Koenma smirked. His leg had been grazed by a bullet, his right arm and shoulder had been stabbed and was useless, and he was temporarily deaf. "I'm just fine."

Botan touched his left arm and pointed up as a strange wind started to kick up. Looking up, Koenma saw military helicopters flying over the compound. _Finally. Let the government clean up this mess._

"Let's get out!" Koenma ordered. The three of them melted into the chaos.

* * *

If he never had to attack another well guarded mansion, Kuwabara would be incredibly happy. Especially since Kuronue had forgotten to mention the booby traps, though it was possible he just hadn't known about them. Kuwabara hadn't realized they were there until one man he'd shot had fallen on a land mine (and wasn't that something he'd have nightmares about for weeks?).

The communications tower exploded, lighting the sky with fire. Kuwabara was understandably distracted by the sight, almost allowing an assassin to sneak up on him. It probably would have ended badly if Hiei hadn't decapitated the man.

"Stay focused," he snapped before going on.

Kuwabara scowled. That was easy for him to say; he'd been trained for this sort of thing. Kuwabara wasn't an assassin, or even a soldier. He was a cop. Sure he'd been trained to handle himself in a gunfight, but a gunfight between cops and criminals and storming a mansion guarded by assassins were two very different things.

_How much longer do we have to keep this up?_

There was a torrent of gunfire as the helicopter came up from behind. The assassins attempted to dive for cover, but some poor souls weren't fast enough.

Kuronue's voice came over their headsets. "Head back towards the helicopter, you two. "We've done enough damage that Enma shouldn't find much help here if he makes it back."

Kuwabara was relieved to hear the order, and immediately started back, Hiei at his side. Some of the assassins left, and it didn't seem like there were many at this point, started to follow, only to be pushed back by more gunfire from the helicopter.

A rope ladder dropped down from the helicopter and Kuwabara and Hiei quickly climbed up and in. The minute Kuwabara was safely inside Yukina threw herself at him, clinging tightly.

"It's okay," Kuwabara said while hugging her back. "We're getting out of here and we're all okay."

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"Me too," Kuwabara said, unashamed to admit the fact. "But it's over now. We're going to head home soon now." He glared at Kuronue. "Right?"

"Sure thing," Kuronue said. "I'll drop the three of you off wherever you want, and then I'm out of here."

Yukina smiled up at him, and Kuwabara smiled back. They were finally going home.


	27. Chapter 26

That night passed in a haze for Mina after they got outside the gates and into the forest that surrounded the compound, and there were some parts that she really couldn't remember. She did vaguely remember people yelling about the military showing up, and leaving the kids as well as some of the women in a clearing for the military to find and return home.

Then there was just running, hiding so they wouldn't be spotted, and running again. This went on for hours, until Maya was so exhausted she couldn't even think. But considering everything that had just happened, not being able to think was probably a good thing.

They eventually made it to a long, low cabin the in forest just as the sun was starting to come up overhead. They went inside and Ruby, when had Ruby joined them?, opened a trap door that led down, motioning for everyone to file in. Mina was too tired to take stock of what anything looked like, but she did focus in on a row of cots when they made it down the steps into the basement area.

Mina sat down on a bed, wanting to just collapse in sleep, but vaguely aware that she should probably see if anyone needed her to do something. Someone pushed a bottle of water in Mina's hand, and she took several large gulps without thinking.

"Go ahead and sleep," Keiko said, and Mina realized Keiko was the one who'd given her the bottle of water.

Mina nodded at her words, and Keiko took the bottle back, as well as the bag Mina had had slung over her shoulders and forgotten about in the rush of everything that had happened. Mina lay down in her bed and someone, probably Keiko, tucked the blankets around her. Then her exhaustion finally took over, and Mina didn't know anything else.

* * *

When Mina woke up, the first thing she noticed was the way her whole body throbbed in pain. Everything hurt, even her eyes were irritated, but mostly her legs from all the running and her shoulders from having carried what had started out as a very light bag.

Mina opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was only dimly lighted at the moment, because most of the people there were asleep. The room they were in was very large, and on one side it was filled with beds. On the other side was a kitchen area and some tables for eating, and curtained off in another corner was what seemed to be a full blown surgery room, though there was no one in there at the moment. There were several doors on the other wall as well, and Mina dearly hoped that one of them led to a bathroom.

_Kurama!_

The sudden thought caused Mina to sit up straight in her bed, desperately looking around to see if Kurama was there. Relief flooded through her when she caught sight of him, sleeping several cots down from her.

_He made it…He's safe._

But considering the Hell they'd all been through the night before, he was probably injured. Mina frowned. Actually, most of them were probably injured. They had a surgery room, but did they have a proper doctor to take care of everyone? Mina wasn't sure, but even if they did, their doctor was likely to need help treating, Mina did a quick head count, roughly thirty people.

"Hey," said a voice.

Mina looked and saw that one of the Seamstresses, Ruby, had approached her.

"Hey," Mina said just as quietly. "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon," Ruby said. "You've slept most of the day, and some of them will probably sleep even longer. If you want to get a shower, now is probably the best time."

Mina nodded and grabbed her change of clothes out of her bag; Keiko had left the bag right beside her bed that morning. Ruby showed her which door led to the showers, as well as where the towels and soaps were.

"Fair warning, these are the only showers we've got, so men will be coming in here too," Ruby said.

Mina thanked her for the warning and mentally vowed to take a quick shower, not caring for the idea of seeing a naked stranger, or a stranger seeing her naked. The shower room was basically like a locker room, with a row of ten curtained showers on one wall and a row of lockers where the towels and soaps were stored. A metal bench ran in front of the lockers. Mina picked the shower at the far end of the room, so that if other people did come to take showers, she'd only have one person beside her.

The stream of hot water on her body felt wonderful, and helped loosen up her aching muscles. For a while she simply stood under the shower head, enjoying the sensations. Eventually though, remembering Ruby's warning that men would be using these showers as well, Mina did scrub herself down, surprised at the amount of filth that she had accumulated. She winced at the idea that she had slept like this; her sheets probably needed to be washed before they could be used again.

_Most of the sheets probably need to be washed, if they were in a state anything like me,_ Mina thought. And no few of them had probably been far worse off than Mina. Remembering that quite a few of them had to be hurt helped Mina finish washing and dressing faster.

Mina was pleasantly surprised to find that the change of clothes Kurama had packed for her were a serviceable pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Normally she would have simply thrown her wet hair back into a pony tail, but her hair was now too short for such a thing.

Mina glanced herself over in the mirror before she left the shower room and suddenly realized why her eyes felt irritated. She was still wearing the contacts that made her eyes look blue instead of their natural gray.

"That's not good," Mina muttered. "I can't keep wearing these same contacts."

Maybe Kurama had packed her glasses or some new contacts in her bag, though she didn't remember seeing him do so.

Mina headed back to her little area and saw that someone had already stripped the bed of its dirty sheets. She searched through her bag was relieved to find her glasses were there. Mina removed the contacts and put her glasses on, feeling more comfortable with herself as she did so. She had never really liked contacts, which was why she always wore glasses instead.

_But wait, if I'm wearing my glasses everyone's going to be able to see that I have gray eyes, not blue._

Then Mina decided that it probably didn't matter; after all, the people who were going to see that were the ones that had fought to destroy the Brotherhood. They probably wouldn't care that Kurama hadn't completed his last mission, but had rescued Mina instead.

Mina rocked back on her heels, realizing suddenly that she no longer had to pretend to be Rose. She could just be Mina again. Tears filled her eyes at the thought as she took it even farther. She could go _home._

The whole reason Kurama had brought her to the compound was because the Brotherhood was going to try and kill her since she'd seen Rando. But now the Brotherhood was gone there was no one left to try and kill her, and even if some had managed to survive and to escape the military's clutches, they'd have far larger problems than trying to get rid of her.

_I'm safe now. I can go home. My mother doesn't have to be alone anymore._

Mina could practically smell freedom, and it was wonderful, it smelled like…stew?

Reality came crashing back down, and Mina looked over at the kitchen area. Keiko was stirring a large pot on the stove. The smell made Mina's stomach growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours. Mina headed over, and Keiko smiled at her.

"Hey, Rose," Keiko said quietly. "If you're hungry just grab and bowl and eat up."

"Thanks," Mina said, picking up a bowl. She hesitated for just a moment but then added, "By the way, my name is Mina, not Rose."

Keiko looked surprised. "Then why…?"

Mina ladled some stew in her bowl. "I was supposed to be Kurama's latest target, but he didn't want to kill me. But I figure that now it doesn't matter if people know who I really am."

Keiko smiled. "I guess not, Mina."

Mina took her bowl to the table and devoured it. She soon found herself getting up for seconds. While she worked on eating her second bowl of stew, others started waking up and moving around, some heading for the shower room and others getting food from the kitchen.

Mina studied the people critically. All of the former assassins seemed to have an injury of some kind, though they'd all been bandaged or put in a sling, or whatever their wound called for. Even so, all the bandages would likely need changing, and Mina really hoped that they had at least taken the time to clean their wounds before they were bandaged.

Determination swept through Mina. She had a job to do. She quickly finished her stew and took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and loaded them in the dishwasher.

Mina found Ruby and told her, "Start sending people over to the hospital area and I'll take care of their injuries."

Ruby looked surprised at her words. "You'll what?"

"I'm a doctor," Mina informed her. "They need to be seen too."

Ruby didn't look totally convinced, but she didn't argue with Mina either. "Alright. I'll start sending people over."

Mina headed over to the surgery area and started looking through the cabinets to see what sort of supplies they had. She was pleasantly surprised to see that they were very well stocked.

_Guess I shouldn't really be surprised. After all, Koenma has obviously been planning this for a while._

"Excuse me."

Mina turned to see a man standing just outside the curtains. He was roughly Kurama's height, with busy red hair and bright blue eyes. His torso and right hand were covered in bandages. "I was told to get check out over here," he said in a thick Irish accent, which surprised Mina a bit.

"Have a seat on the bed and I'll be right with you," Mina said.

The man sat down as Mina washed her hands and then pulled on a pair of gloves. She walked over to him and unwrapped the bandages from his torso. He had two lacerations on his right side that needed to be stitched, and it didn't look like they had been cleaned that well whenever this man had gotten in.

"I'm going to clean these, and then stitch them up," Mina said. She went to the cabinets for the supplies. They had what she needed, but to her dismay they had only a small amount of pain killers. Those would have to be saved for emergencies.

Mina quickly cleaned the man's wounds, and then had him lie down on his left side so she had easy access to the lacerations. "I don't have enough pain medicine to give you any," Mina said apologetically before she started.

"That's fine," the man said. "I wasn't expecting any."

There wasn't really a gentle way to give someone stitches, so Mina simply did what she needed to do, trying to get done as quickly and steadily as possible. The man never made a sound, didn't even flinch as she did her work.

When she was done he sat up and let her examine his hand; he'd injured his wrist, but whether it was a break or just a fracture Mina couldn't tell without x-ray equipment. Either way, she didn't have the materials to make a cast. The best she could do for him was make a splint for his wrist.

Once she was done, Mina took off her rubber gloves and threw them away, along with the old bandages. She got a piece of paper and a pen and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jin," the man answered.

Mina wrote down his name, his injuries, and what she'd done to treat him. Records like this would be important later.

"Okay, you're free to go," she said.

Jin left, and Mina saw that a line of people had formed, waiting for her attention. "Next," Mina called.

Mina lost herself in treating her patients. Most weren't hurt much more than Jin had been, though one man named Chu turned out to still have a bullet in his shoulder. Mina scolded him liberally for not cutting to the front of the line, and when she was done with him, she demanded to know if there was anyone else who still had a bullet in them somewhere, and if so they were to come to her _right now._ Two people had shuffled forward, and Mina had never felt so much like throttling one of her patients. She understood that they had been trained to handle large amounts of pain and bad injuries, but _still._

Mina tended to Diamond, whose worst injury was a nasty dog bite on her left leg. Botan came through, with some nasty cuts, but nothing too severe. Raizen had been stabbed in the arm and two of his ribs were broken. She did give him some pain medicine for his injuries.

"Thanks, Rose," he said.

"You're welcome," Mina said, "and it's actually Mina."

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Raizen said.

Mina started a little. "You knew?"

"Not right away," Raizen said. "But I found out. By the way, I'm going by Yusuke now. Raizen is the name the Brotherhood gave me."

Mina smiled at him. "Okay, Yusuke."

Eventually Kurama came through as well. He had a gunshot wound on his side, but luckily the bullet had passed clean through. "Why didn't you come up earlier?" Mina grumbled.

"You only asked for those who still had bullets in them," Kurama said with a forced smile that looked more like a grimace.

Mina didn't argue the point, knowing it wouldn't get them anywhere. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked her.

Mina paused for a second as memories of the horrors flashed through her mind, most vividly the confrontation with Rando. She gritted her teeth and shoved the images from her mind. Now wasn't the time to dwell on them. She'd think about it all later, when it was safe to fall apart, but she couldn't right now when people needed her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Mina," he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't," she said. "I have more people to tend to."

Kurama said nothing more.

Finally, her last patient came in. Mina hadn't seen him before, but then, she hadn't seen most of the people she'd treated before this day. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and a 'Jr.' tattoo on his forehead.

_No accounting for taste I guess._

"Have a seat, I'll be right with you," Mina said as she washed her hands again and pulled on a new pair of gloves. At this rate she was going to run out of gloves fast.

"Anything I should look at first?" Mina asked, having figured out that the assassins could apparently handle a great deal of pain without complaint.

"The stab wounds on my right arm and shoulder, if you don't mind," the man said.

Mina checked her urge to snap at him for his tone of voice, like multiple stab wounds were no big deal. To the assassins, injuries weren't really a big deal, unless something needed to be amputated.

Mina got to work, still simmering with frustration. Really, all of them needed to go to the hospital. There was only so much that Mina could do for them here.

"Thank you for doing this," the man said while Mina stitched up his wounds.

"I'm a doctor; it's what I do," Mina said without looking away.

"True," the man said, "but I'm sure no one would blame you for ignoring your oath after what you've been through."

That made Mina pause. He was probably right. Probably no one would have looked down on her for sitting back and letting them go untreated, possibly becoming infected, or their wounds simply not healing correctly. After all, they were assassins, killers for hire. Many would probably argue that they didn't deserve to be saved.

But whether or not they deserved her help wasn't the point. If one wanted to be cynical, it could be argued that no one deserved to be saved. But Mina was a doctor; saving people was her job. It didn't matter if they deserved saving. She couldn't simply sit back and watch someone suffer when there was something she could do to help.

"I would have thought you would've brought a doctor with you," Mina said. "If I hadn't been here, you all would have been much worse off."

Most of them probably would have made it, but some of the injuries certainly would have gotten infected and caused major issues. Without further treatment, some would have definitely died.

"We had a doctor," the man said. "Unfortunately, he didn't make it out of the compound. So, I'm grateful for your help."

Mina stepped back from the table and removed her gloves. "You're done. Just let me write everything down and you're free to go."

"Keeping records?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I need to know what I've done for everyone," Mina said simply, getting her papers and a pen. "Name?"

"Koenma," he said.

Mina wrote the name down, and then froze as it clicked in her brain just who this man was. He was the leader of the Brotherhood, the one who'd ordered her death, who'd ordered her _father's_ death, and the death of countless others. Even if he'd never killed anyone himself, which Mina doubted was the case, he was still guilty of murder.

If there was anyone in the world that she should want dead almost as much as Rando, this was him.

Behind her Koenma sighed. "I don't expect you to believe me, or to care about what I say," he told her. "But I am sorry. For everything."

Funnily enough, Mina did believe him. But it didn't really matter whether or not he meant his words.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough," Mina said. She started writing again. "If your injuries bother you, let me know."

* * *

AN: So, I decided to use this years NaNoWriMo to finish writing Assassin. That means, if all goes according to plan, there should be frequent updates of this story. We shall see how things go.

Also, to prepare I reread this story...It needs so much editing. This chapter probably does too. At this point I'm just going to post, and then edit stuff once it's done.


	28. Chapter 27

Grizzly had pictured several scenarios for what reunited with Kuwabara would be like. Out of all the things he'd imagined, Grizzly hadn't pictured ending up across the interrogation from him with two steaming FBI agents.

When Kuwabara and Yukina had shown up at the police station out of the blue, Grizzly had been ecstatic, and at first everything had gone well. Then they had tried asking Kuwabara and Yukina about the assassin that had kidnapped them, and suddenly the couple clammed up and became completely uncooperative.

In an effort to get some information out of them, Yomi and Mukuro had ordered them held in two different interrogation rooms and questioned separately. Grizzly hadn't liked it, but wasn't able to put a stop to anything, all things considered. All he'd been able to do was insist that he been in the room during the questionings, and really they shouldn't have even allowed that considering how emotionally invested he was in this case.

Yomi and Mukuro had decided to question Yukina first, figuring she'd be easier to break than Kuwabara since she hadn't undergone any of his training.

Boy, had _that_ been a stupid idea. She'd just stared at them with a gaze that seemed made out of ice and informed them that they were mistaken; she and her husband had never been kidnapped.

"So your home wasn't attacked by an assassin sent to kill your husband?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh, yes, that happened," Yukina said.

"And then what?" Yomi asked.

Yukina shrugged. "It didn't work. The assassin left."

"And you two went with him," Mukuro said.

Yukina stared at her coldly. "We didn't go with any assassin."

That might be true. They had no proof that Yukina and Kuwabara had gone with the assassin. They'd just sort of assumed that was what had happened. But given the fact that the DNA Suzuka had found showed that the assassin was Hiei, Yukina's long lost twin brother, Grizzly had a feeling that her words were more of a figurative truth than a literal one. Knowing that the assassin was Yukina's brother also made Grizzly think that Suzuka's seemingly crazy theory about the assassin not wanting to kill them was probably close to the truth of what had happened.

But no matter how they questioned Yukina, no matter what word tricks they used, Yukina's story never changed.

So now here they were, questioning Kuwabara with no more success.

"Look," Yomi said, frustration coloring his tone. "We know that the assassin is your wife's long lost brother, but you're not doing yourself any favors by trying to protect him."

Kuwabara leaned back in his chair. "What make you think that?"

"His DNA was found in your house," Mukuro said.

"So?" Kuwabara said. "All that proves is that he was at our house. It doesn't prove he's an assassin or anything."

Of course Kuwabara was right. The only way they could prove Hiei had actually attacked Kuwabara in this case was if Kuwabara or Yukina said so. As long as they stayed silent Hiei was safe, and Kuwabara knew that.

The question was why. Why would Kuwabara protect an assassin? Kuwabara was a good cop, Grizzly had no doubt about that, and he was one of the best detectives Grizzly had ever seen. It just seemed out of character for him to protect an assassin, even if said assassin was Kuwabara's brother-in-law. The only way Grizzly could think that Kuwabara would protect this man was if Kuwabara was convinced he'd never kill someone again. But even if Hiei never killed again it didn't change the fact that he'd killed before. And maybe he had been kidnapped by the Brotherhood as a child, and brainwashed into being an assassin, maybe he'd really thought there was no way out of the Brotherhood, and maybe in a way Hiei was just as much of a victim as the people the Brotherhood had ordered killed.

In the end, it didn't change the fact that Hiei had murdered people. Since they didn't know which assassin he was, there was no way to know how many people he'd killed, but the number was likely up in the double digits. He had to be brought to justice for the crimes he had committed, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

But for some reason Kuwabara didn't seem to agree, and without Kuwabara or Yukina's confirmation that Hiei actually was an assassin, they had nothing to pin on him, even when they knew it was true. How could they prove Hiei was an assassin when their only witnesses said he wasn't?

"Kuwabara," Grizzly said, speaking up for the first time. "Where is Hiei now?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know. He said he had some things to take care of, but he'd be back."

"When is he returning?" Yomi asked.

"I don't know that either," Kuwabara said. "He didn't say. Are we done yet? I've had a very stressful time, and I'd like to get my wife and go home."

Well, they didn't really have a legal reason to keep him.

"You can go," Yomi said.

Kuwabara left, and Yomi turned to Grizzly. "You may want to rethink the idea of having a detective on your force that's willing to protect assassins," the agent said coldly before leaving with his partner.

Grizzly felt cold as he leaned against the cinderblock wall and thought about Yomi's words. As much as Grizzly hated to admit it, the man had a valid point. If Kuwabara was willing to do this, could he be trusted to do the right thing later on? Grizzly wanted to say that it was a stupid question, of course Kuwabara would always do the right thing, but…Would he?

Grizzly hated it, he really, really did, but he didn't know if he could completely trust Kuwabara anymore, and a police officer couldn't afford to not be able to trust their fellow police officers.

_Why, Kuwabara? Just tell me why._

* * *

Kuwabara felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders as he stepped into his house with Yukina. It was all finally over. The Brotherhood had been successfully defeated, the assassins either dead or in custody, or retired. Well, sort of retired. At the very least they wouldn't be murderers anymore.

Sure, some had probably escaped, but they'd be far less dangerous now that they were no longer a part of the group, and Kuwabara's life was no longer in danger.

Hiei had decided to leave the city for now. Apparently he was very close friends with two assassins called Raizen and Kurama, and Hiei wanted to find out what had happened to them. Remembering that Kurama was the name of the assassin that had kidnapped Mina rather than kill her, Kuwabara had asked what would happen to her now. Hiei had said that as long as she had survived, Kurama would likely send Mina home, which made Kuwabara happy. She deserved a break after all she'd been through, and Kuwabara made a mental not to keep an eye out for her return.

"I can't believe the way they interrogated us," Yukina complained. "They acted like we were criminals!"

Well, if it could be proved that Hiei was an assassin, Kuwabara and Yukina probably would be arrested for aiding him and obstructing justice. Maybe worse, if those FBI agents decided to get creative.

Speaking of the FBI agents…

"Yukina, don't say anything you don't want others to hear," Kuwabara said.

Yukina frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing the FBI was in here at some point. They might have bugged our house," Kuwabara told her.

Yukina's eyes widened. "That's so invasive!"

Kuwabara shrugged. "That's the government for you. Anyways, let me check the house first."

Kuwabara went over the house inch by painstaking inch, to see if there was anything planted in it. He discovered three bugs, one in the bedroom, one in the kitchen, and one in the living room. He thought that was probably all, but he wasn't completely sure and cautioned Yukina to be careful about what she said.

Yukina was furious, more so than he'd seen her in a long time. "How can they invade our lives like this? And how long are they planning to keep this up?"

Kuwabara sighed and hugged her. "I don't know. We'll just have to endure it for now."

* * *

Hiei didn't like that he'd left Yukina after only just finding her, but he hadn't seen that he had any choice. He needed to know what had happened to Raizen and Kurama, and it would probably be best for him to be out of the city for a little while right now anyway, at least until things settled down a little bit.

He had no idea where Koenma would have taken those assassins that had survived the fight. His plan right now was to head to the compound and start searching from there. It would take him two days to get there; hopefully it wouldn't be much longer before he found the others after that.


	29. Chapter 28

They spent the night in the underground bunker again. After tending to everyone, Mina simply ate dinner and went to sleep; she'd ignored her exhaustion while she had work to do, but once she was done treating everyone she couldn't ignore how tired she felt.

She woke up early the next morning. With everyone in the same room, it was hard for anyone to sleep much later than whoever got up first. Keiko got breakfast ready, along with Koto and Juri, two other toys that had come with them. Mina used the time to check on a few of her patients from the day before that had been a little more severely injured.

During breakfast Mina noticed two children for the first time. She was surprised by the sight; she'd thought they'd left all the children for the military to return to their families.

She leaned over to Keiko and whispered, "Whose kids are those?"

"The boy belongs to Jin and Koto, and the girl belongs to Chu and Juri," Keiko said.

Mina was surprised by the information. She supposed it wasn't too shocking that some toys would end up having children when one considered why the toys were there after all, but the thought had simply never occurred to her.

When dinner was over, Koenma called everyone together. Everyone gathered around and listened eagerly to what he had to say.

"I'm sure you're all wondering where we're supposed to go from here," Koenma said. "In a large part, that's up to you. But I will tell you what I'm planning to do."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm going to return the Brotherhood to what it once was. Originally, we were a peacekeeping organization. We kept the world safe from those that would harm it. I plan to begin this again, and perhaps in doing so I can make up for some of my sins in some small way. Any of you who wish to join me may do so; if you do not wish to keep living this sort of life and would rather strike out on your own, you have my blessing for that as well. I'm not asking anyone to decide right now. You may take all the time you need. That is all."

Everyone flowed away then, heading to their own areas and getting as much privacy as possible in the underground bunker. Mina walked over to Kurama who was sitting down on his cot and sat down beside him.

"So," Mina said, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama said. "I've never really known a life other than this one. I don't know how I'd even survive out in the real world. As far as the world's concerned, I don't exist. How would I get a job? How would I find a place to live? How would I do anything, really?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure I really have much of a choice."

Mina's jaw tightened. Kurama didn't want to keep doing this, she could tell. He was tired of killing people. He was tired of being a monster, but he didn't know how to break away.

"I'll help you," Mina blurted out.

Kurama looked over at her, startled. "What?"

"I'll help you, if you want to leave," Mina said. "You can live with me while you're getting settled. I'm sure you know how to fake an ID, or you know someone who knows how. You don't have an identity right now, so create one. Fake a high school diploma, and a college one. Or don't fake a college one if you don't want to; not everyone goes to college anyway. If you want to get away from—from all of this, then I'll help you every step of the way."

Kurama stared at her as she finished her little spiel, wide eyed and shocked. But slowly his lips curled up in a smile, and he took one of Mina's hands in his. "Thank you, Mina, for those kind words. They mean more to me than you could possibly realize."

"Are you leaving then?" Mina asked. "Or are you staying with Koenma?"

"If you do not mind me imposing for a while," Kurama said, "I will go with you."

Mina grinned and wanted badly to hug him, but she held back for fear of causing his injuries pain. "When do we leave?" Mina asked.

"We should probably wait another day or two to make sure things have settled down a little out there," Kurama said.

Mina found herself surprisingly okay with that delay. After all, only a short while ago she'd thought she was never going to see her home again. Now she was going back with Kurama and Lucky, and everything was going to be wonderful.

Mina gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Kurama quickly asked.

"I forgot about Lucky!" Mina said in horror.

In the rush of the fighting and trying to escape Mina hadn't thought about her cat even once. What if he'd been hurt, or maybe even killed? She was a horrible person, how could she just desert him like that?

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Mina. I'm sure Lucky made it out all right. After all, he did dodge your car when you tried to run him over as a kitten," Kurama added with a smile.

Mina was not to be consoled about this. "That was different! I was trying to dodge him!"

"I really doubt anyone would purposely target Lucky," Kurama said. "That cat lives up to his name. He'll be fine, and I'm sure he'll find you again. After all, when I took you to the hotel he found you there, didn't he?"

Mina sniffled a little. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

Kurama sighed. "No, I really think there is something unnatural about that cat, and nothing out there will be able to kill him unless Lucky allows it too."

Mina couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. "You really think so?"

"I do," he said.

Mina sighed. There was no use fretting over the situation now though. Either Lucky was going to be okay, or he wasn't. There wasn't anything Mina could do about it now. Even so, she still felt guilty for leaving him like that.

"Mina," Kurama suddenly said.

She looked up at him, a bit surprised by the sudden seriousness in his tone. "What?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the revolt the other night," Kurama said, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mina bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want to talk about this yet. That night had been one of the most horrible she'd ever had to endure, second only to the moment when she'd watched her father's murder.

She shuddered when she thought about Rando's eyes on her, the feel of the gun in her hands, and her complete inability to shoot him even though she'd known he deserved it and that if she didn't do something he was going to kill her. She didn't even want to imagine what Rando might have done to her if Keiko hadn't shot him. But having seen his work first hand, Mina could picture it all too well.

Mina didn't realize she'd started crying until Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "What happened to you?" he asked gently.

"I saw Rando," Mina whispered, leaning into Kurama's embrace. "He was right there, right in front of me. He was going to attack me, and I—I just froze. I had the gun, but I couldn't make myself pull the trigger. If Keiko hadn't shot him…" Mina trailed off, not wanting to speak the words aloud.

If Keiko hadn't shot him she would have died, there was no way around that.

Kurama kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Mina."

Mina blinked away the tears and looked at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for giving you that gun," Kurama said. "It was unfair of me. I wanted you to be safe, so I didn't think about how having to try and use it might affect you. You're not a killer, you're a doctor. You took an oath to never hurt anyone, no matter the situation. I shouldn't have done that to you, and I'm sorry."

_I will maintain the utmost respect for human life…_

Mina remembered saying that oath after she'd graduated from medical school. In this day and age, not everyone took the oath anymore, and even those who did generally considered it more ceremonial than binding. But it was important to her. It was the reason why she had to be willing to treat everyone, no matter who they were or what they'd done. She was a doctor. She healed people. Killing…Killing was far beyond her.

It was a relief to acknowledge that. She couldn't kill people, not even to save her own life. Maybe some people would think that was stupid, but that was simply who she was. But if she knew she couldn't ever kill people, then it was something she could simply work around, though hopefully she'd never again be put in a situation where she had to make a choice like that.

"It's okay," Mina said. "I'll be okay."

He held her for a while longer, and Mina relaxed, enjoying the comfort of being in his arms. It felt so good, having someone else to lean on.

Eventually they pulled away from each other. "I'd like to see what Yusuke and Keiko have decided," Kurama said. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Mina said. She was curious as well.

Keiko and Yusuke were sitting at one of the tables when Kurama and Mina joined them. "Have you two decided yet?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "I think we're going to stay with Koenma after all."

Mina was surprised by the decision. She would have thought that most everyone would want to take this chance to leave. But then, she didn't really know much about Yusuke and Keiko. She was sure they had their reasons for their decision.

"What about you?" Yusuke asked. "I know Mina wants to go home, but what will you do, Kurama?"

"I'm going to go with Mina," Kurama said.

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah, I had a feeling that's what you'd decide. You've never liked someone else making decisions for you."

Kurama smiled back. "Very true."

"Well, at least this won't be a goodbye," Keiko said. "With Koenma's new setup we ought to be able to visit each other, right?"

"That's right," Mina said. "Maybe not frequently, but we will see each other again."

"I wonder what Hiei will pick," Yusuke mused.

"All things considered, I have a feeling that he will choose to remain out of Koenma's new organization," Kurama said.

"Yeah, probably," Yusuke agreed. He stood up. "Well, I guess we'd better go tell Koenma what we decided."

The men left, and Mina stayed at the table with Keiko. "I wonder how many others will decide to stay with Koenma," Mina said.

"Probably more than you'd guess," Keiko replied. "For most of them, this is the only life they know, and most of them carry heavy regrets from the things they've been forced to do in it. They might see working for Koenma, and trying to stop criminals instead of killing innocents as their only way to atone for all that they've done."

"I guess so," Mina said. She wondered if atonement was Yusuke's reason for wanting to help Koenma now. "But there are other ways of atoning. If they do this for Koenma, they will probably end up killing again."

"That may be," Keiko agreed, "but this is the only way they know how."

Mina thought that was a very sad thing indeed.

* * *

Toguro had finally made it to the Brotherhood's compound only to find it destroyed and crawling with military personnel. He'd managed to avoid being seen as he moved away from the compound. He was furious at finding it in this state. He'd discovered that the leader of the Brotherhood was Enma, but the one that would have ordered Karasu's death was Koenma, Enma's son.

_Koenma had better not have died in this battle. I am the only one allowed to kill him._


	30. Chapter 29

Excitement flooded Mina to the point where she wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep. She and Kurama had waited two days so things would settle a bit, and now they were going to leave in the morning.

_I'm going home! I'm going home!_

The joyous words kept running through Mina's mind again and again. She couldn't wait to start on her way.

Kurama approached Mina with a smile. "Excited?" he asked dryly.

Mina grinned. "Of course!"

Kurama chuckled and then sobered a little. "Mina, before we go we need to come up with your story."

"My story?" she asked blankly.

"Yes," Kurama said. "The story you're going to tell the police when they question you about your return. Obviously you can't tell them the complete truth."

Mina frowned. "Why not? I mean, obviously I won't tell them who you are, but why shouldn't I tell them that Koenma's reorganized the Brotherhood for different goals? That won't put the Brotherhood in any sort of danger, and I can't tell the police anything about where they're going because I don't know."

Kurama paused seeming to consider her words. "And what would you tell them about your escape?"

"I didn't escape," Mina replied. "Koenma let me go."

Kurama finally nodded. "Very well. I guess you don't actually know anything that would hurt them, since the government is bound to know that they didn't catch everyone."

Mina was relieved that Kurama agreed. She wasn't sure she could have consistently lied to the police. In fact Mina was fairly certain that the biggest reason that she'd been able to get away with playing 'Rose' was that no one had questioned her past.

_And really, I didn't even pull that off right,_ Mina thought sourly._ Botan and Koenma figured it out, and Yusuke found out._

She had little faith then in her ability to keep up a lie for any length of time.

"When we leave tomorrow, we'll head to the nearest town, and then I want you to call Detective Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because if you don't call someone the police will become suspicious," Kurama said.

"But what about you?" Mina asked.

"I'll follow behind," Kurama said, "and show up at your house a day or two later. You can say I'm an old college friend if anyone asks."

Mina smiled a little. After all, in a way that was actually true. "Okay," she said. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

The next day the two were up early and ready to go. They said goodbye to Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Koenma. Kurama shouldered a pack of supplies that Koenma had given him, and they were off.

They had been in the woods around the cabin for less than a minute when they heard a demanding meow, and Mina turned just in time to catch Lucky as he jumped at her.

"Lucky!" she exclaimed, holding him close. "You're okay!"

"I told you he would be," Kurama said.

Mina cradled her cat close; oh, how she'd missed him! "I'm so glad you're alright," Mina said, scratching Lucky behind his ears. The cat purred loudly and settled heavily in her arms. It seemed he had no intentions of walking, but Mina really didn't mind carrying him right now.

They walked on for about ten more minutes when suddenly Kurama froze, causing Mina to stop as well. She didn't dare speak, but she strained her eyes and ears trying to see or hear whatever it was that had alarmed Kurama.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was shorter than Mina by a few inches, with spiky black hair, and brown, almost reddish, eyes. Most alarming though was the sword strapped to his side. But before Mina could take even one wary step back, Kurama had moved forward and grasped the other man's shoulder.

"Hiei!" Kurama said. "It's good to see that you're okay."

Mina let out a sigh of relief. If this was Hiei, then he was on their side, not an enemy.

"Hn," Hiei said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Kurama said. "Koenma gave us the option to stay with him or strike out on our own. Yusuke and Keiko decided to stay with him."

"Hn," he said again. "Where is Koenma?"

Kurama gave him directions back to the cabin that covered the underground bunker that the Brotherhood was currently hiding in.

"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked.

"Leave," Hiei said. "But if he ever needed my help, I suppose I'd be willing."

"Hiei," Kurama said, "what made you decide to run on this last mission?"

Hiei cut his eyes at Kurama. "My target was married to my sister."

Mina started a little. So that was why Detective Kuwabara had been with Hiei when she'd called him. She'd wondered why they'd stuck together, but she hadn't had time to ask him about it over the phone.

"Ah," Kurama said. "I'd almost forgotten you had a sister, it's been so many years since you talked about her."

Hiei shrugged. "You'd better get going."

Kurama nodded. "You're correct. I'll see you later, Hiei."

Hiei melted back into the shadows of the trees and Kurama started walking again. Mina trotted to keep up, shifting Lucky from one arm to the other. The mention of Hiei having a sister that apparently had nothing to do with the Brotherhood made her wonder about something that she probably should have been wondering about earlier.

"Kurama," she said, "how did all of you end up joining the Brotherhood?"

Kurama glanced at her, and his face had shifted back into that emotionless mask he sometimes wore. Mina regretted asking the question, realizing that it might bring up painful memories. "You don't have to tell me," she said quickly.

"It's fine," Kurama said, his voice quiet and flat. It was obviously something he didn't care to remember. "How we join varies from person to person. Some are born into it, like Botan and Koenma. Some actually seek the Brotherhood out, but few of those were ever up to the Brotherhood's standards. The majority of us were taken as children and then raised to be assassins."

"So that's what happened to you?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "And to Yusuke and Hiei. We were all taken at the same time, so we grew up together."

Well, that explained their closeness. Traumatic situations often did help people bond.

"I'm sorry," Mina said. That had to have been a terrifying experience. Mina couldn't even begin to imagine how awful that would be for a child, to be taken from their home like that, suddenly thrust into this deadly world and turned into a living weapon. A thought hit Mina suddenly and she gasped. "Oh! Now that you've left the Brotherhood, do you think you could find your family again?"

Kurama actually stopped walking and stared at her. "What?"

"Your family," Mina said. "You must have had a family before the Brotherhood kidnapped you."

Kurama frowned. "I had a mother. I'm not sure where my father was; if he'd passed away when I was younger or if he'd left us. Mother never talked about him either way."

"Well, maybe you could find her," Mina said. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you after all these years. I mean, since they never found you as a kid, the cops probably assumed you were dead or something."

Kurama's frown deepened, and he looked away. "I'll consider it," he said, and his tone clearly stated that the conversation was over.

Mina shut up, but she couldn't understand why Kurama seemed so reluctant about the idea. What mother wouldn't be overjoyed to see a son she'd thought was dead for many years?

_Wait…What if he's scared she won't want him? When he was kidnapped, he was an innocent child. Now he's a former assassin with the blood of innocents on his hands._

Mina forgot sometimes what Kurama had become because he was always so gentle and kind with her. It was difficult now to reconcile the image of an assassin with the man she knew Kurama to be.

Mina supposed there was a chance that Kurama's mother might reject him if she found out that he'd become an assassin even if he hadn't really had a choice in the matter.

_Yeah_, Mina thought, _under_ _those circumstances I might be scared to visit my mother too_. She decided not to mention it again. If Kurama found his mother it needed to be his choice not something he was pressured into.

* * *

Kuwabara was eating a late breakfast with Yukina when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but that was frequently the case. "Detective Kuwabara here," he said.

"Detective?" a woman's voice said. "This is Mina Harker."

Kuwabara instantly sat up straighter. "Miss Mina! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm in a little town called Rosenburg, and I'm calling from a pay phone. I was hoping you could come get me."

"Of course," Kuwabara said. He quickly walked over to his laptop and searched for directions to the town she was in. He winced. It was going to be an eighteen hour drive to get her. "Okay, Miss Mina, I want you to go to the police station in that town and tell them who you are. I'll get up with Grizzly and we'll arrange to meet them somewhere to pick you up and get you home."

"Okay," she said. "Thank you Detective."

They hung up and Kuwabara rushed for his shoes. "That was Mina?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "I've got to get down to the station and let Grizzly know she called and where she is."

"Do you think he'll let you go?" Yukina asked. It was a good question. Grizzly had basically ordered him to go on leave, so Kuwabara hadn't been back to the station since his interrogation.

"He'd better," Kuwabara said. Kuwabara kissed Yukina goodbye and rushed off to the station.  
When Kuwabara made it he ignored the stares of the other police officers in favor of rushing straight to Grizzly's office.

"Kuwabara?" Grizzly said when his office door banged open. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Mina Harker," Kuwabara said, and Grizzly was all ears. Kuwabara quickly relayed what had passed between them.

Grizzly called the Rosenburg police station and talked with their police chief. Mina was already there, and Grizzly quickly arranged to meet the police at a more central location with Mina. When they hung up Grizzly stood and said, "Come on, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara didn't argue, relieved he hadn't had to try and convince Grizzly to take him along. They loaded up in Grizzly's car and headed out.

The first few miles they were silent which was strange. Besides working together Grizzly and Kuwabara had been friends, and Kuwabara didn't like that this wall had come up between them, though he understood why it had.

Finally Grizzly broke the silence. "Why are you protecting him, Kuwabara? I know he's your brother-in-law, but he's a murderer. He's killed innocent people. He deserves to be brought to justice. Why shield him from that?"

Kuwabara hesitated without saying anything, so Grizzly added, "My car isn't bugged. I checked. I'm not asking as a police chief; I'm asking as your friend."

Kuwabara sighed. "I don't quite understand it either," he admitted. "You're right in a lot of ways. When I first met him I probably would have turned him in. But Grizzly, they took him when he was five. Can you imagine what that must have been like? To be five years old and to be taken and trained to be an assassin? What kind of hell that had to be?"

"I've thought about it," Grizzly said, "and I feel sorry for the boy, I really do. But that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be punished for the choices he made as an adult. And don't try to say he didn't have a choice, Kuwabara. He chose not to kill you; he could have chosen not to kill others too. Maybe the Brotherhood would have tried to kill him for that, but the choice was always there. He didn't take it."

"Would we have made a different choice in his place?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know if I could've."

"That doesn't matter," Grizzly said. "We haven't killed people. He has, and he must be brought to justice."

For a moment Kuwabara couldn't say anything. Grizzly had never killed anyone, but Kuwabara had during the attack on Enma's mansion. Kuwabara had nightmares about that attack, and he probably would for a while. Kuwabara wasn't quite sure if what he'd done that night should be considered murder or self defense, but either way it had left scars he didn't know how to fix, and not being able to talk about it with anyone didn't help.

Grizzly swore, probably having read something in Kuwabara's expression. "What happened?" he demanded.

Kuwabara sighed. "We fought some of the Brotherhood's assassins while we were on the run. They didn't leave us with much choice."

Grizzly swore again. "Okay," he said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "So, what? Since you had to kill some people in self defense you feel like it would be hypocritical or something to turn Hiei in?"

"A little," Kuwabara admitted, because Grizzly was kind of right. "But that's not the main reason."

"Then what is?" Grizzly asked.

"Is is really murder if someone's holding a gun to your head and says, 'Kill this person or I'm going to shoot you?' Should the blame fall on the person who pulled the trigger or the person who threatened to?" Kuwabara asked. "Because Hiei isn't evil. He isn't a monster. We've both dealt with those sorts of people, who kill just because they think killing is fun. That's not Hiei. Hiei is a good person who's been badly hurt."

Grizzly was quiet for a while. Finally he spoke. "So, if the Impaler was someone like Hiei, someone who you said was actually good, would you let him go after what he did to Dr. Harker? Would you let the Impaler go, knowing how badly he'd hurt Mina and Mrs. Harker?"

Kuwabara stiffened. "That's different!" Based on his method of killing, the Impaler was obviously one of those sadistic freaks that enjoyed murdering people.

"Is it?" Grizzly asked. "Is it really any different because you say Hiei didn't want to murder people? Are his victims any less dead? Are their families any less devastated? Is the crime really any less because you say Hiei is actually a good person?"

Kuwabara stared at the police chief silently for a minute. "I guess not," he admitted.

Grizzly glanced over at him. "Then does he really deserve a free pass for what he's done?"

Kuwabara closed his eyes against a headache he could feel coming on. It wasn't fair! Hiei was also a victim in this mess, and that didn't seem to bother anyone. It wasn't like he'd asked members of the Brotherhood to kidnap him.

_But wait, if they kidnap their recruits, does that mean that the people who kidnapped Hiei had been kidnapped themselves? Does that make them victims too? And what about the people that originally kidnapped them? How far does the cycle go back before we find who is really to blame for all of this?_

Or was Grizzly right, and every member of the Brotherhood was to blame, even if they'd been reluctant members? What might have happened if every assassin had just stood up and said, 'Enough. I'm not doing this anymore.' How many people might still be alive?

Not that taking such a stand would have been easy. It was a difficult thing to do even when the stakes weren't life and death. To defy orders in a place like the Brotherhood would have been a feat of herculean proportions.

_But Hiei could have done it. He did do it, when he doing otherwise meant he'd have to kill Yukina. He could have said no earlier._

Which wasn't to say that Kuwabara didn't understand why Hiei hadn't refused earlier. Kuwabara couldn't be sure he would have ever refused the Brotherhood had he been in Hiei's shoes. He liked to think he would have tried, but he really didn't know.

_Hiei's killed good people; innocent people._

And as a cop, Kuwabara had sworn to bring criminals to justice. Justice demanded that he turn Hiei in. Whether or not Hiei should get off was up to a judge and jury, not Kuwabara.

_Yukina might not forgive me for this._

She was definitely going to be hurt by it, and she might even feel like Kuwabara had betrayed her. She was so excited to finally have Hiei back in her life after all these years of not even knowing if he was alive or dead, and it would devastate her to lose him again. The fact that he'd been an assassin during this time didn't seem to matter to her.

_I'm sorry Yukina. I can't in good conscious let this go._

Oddly, a peace settled over him when he made his decision. It wasn't an easy choice, but Kuwabara was sure it was the right choice at least, and now that he'd made it the part of him that had agonized over what he should be doing was finally quiet.

"You're right," Kuwabara finally said to Grizzly. "I guess I got too emotionally involved in this case. I lost my objectivity." Kuwabara sighed. "I hope you realize how badly this could hurt my marriage."

"I know," Grizzly said. Dedication to the job frequently meant that a cop's marriage didn't last, or at the very least it went through more trials than most. "I talked to the FBI agents the other day; if you're willing to talk to them, they'll leave you and Yukina alone. They said something about chalking up your earlier reluctance to Stockholm Syndrome or something."

Kuwabara didn't miss the way Grizzly seemed to have always assumed Kuwabara would come around to his side. It wasn't an unreasonable belief. Kuwabara had always believed in upholding the law; no exceptions.

_Hiei, Yukina. I'm sorry. I really am._


	31. Chapter 30

Mina was happy to see Kuwabara when he arrived at the meeting place with his police chief. The Rosenburg police had been very kind to her, but it was a relief to see a familiar face.

"It's good to see you, Mina," Detective Kuwabara said reaching out to shake her hand.

Mina grasped his hand and smiled. "Same here, Detective."

"We've already got rooms for everyone," one of the Rosenburg cops, officer David Jones, said. Since the drive had lasted so long, roughly eight hours for each of them, they were all spending the night at the hotel where they had met.

"Have you all eaten dinner yet?" Grizzly asked.

"We have," officer Jones answered.

"But if you haven't I'll go with you," Mina said.

Grizzly nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We'll see you guys later."

Mina climbed into Grizzly's car and the three of them drove over to the nearest fast food joint. After the two cops had their food and they'd all settled at a table, Grizzly said, "So, Mina, would you tell us what happened to you? We'd thought that the Gentleman had killed you."

Mina nodded. "I know, but he didn't. He only made it look like he'd killed me, to fool the Brotherhood."

"Why did he do that?" Kuwabara asked.

Mina propped her elbows on the table. "Well, you see, I'd actually saved him years ago back when I was just a college student. I didn't know he was an assassin then of course. Since I helped him, he didn't want me to die."

"You're jumping around with this story a bit," Kuwabara said. "Do you think you could go back to the beginning and explain?"

Mina agreed, and told them about how she'd found Kurama that day years ago, injured off the side of the road. She told them how she'd taken him home and nursed him back to health, and how he'd then simply disappeared. She told them how he'd kidnapped her and then convinced her to go with him in order to stay safe.

Grizzly interrupted at that point, somewhat offended. "You didn't need to run away with him to be safe. We'd have protected you," Grizzly said.

Mina hesitated, not wanted to insult the burly man. "I mean no offense sir, but wasn't it one of your cops that told the Brotherhood I had seen the Impaler in the first place?"

Grizzly glowered, his face like a thundercloud, but he didn't argue the point.

Mina continued with her story, telling them about living in the compound and about how Kurama and Yusuke had joined Koenma in overthrowing the Brotherhood.

"So if the Brotherhood is completely gone now, what are the assassins that got away planning to do?" Kuwabara asked.

Mina shrugged. "I'm not sure about all of them. Koenma gave them the option of staying with him or leaving and making a way on their own. Some decided to leave, and I don't know what any of them are planning to do now. But I do know what Koenma is planning." Mina paused trying to figure out the best words to explain Koenma's plan. "He's going to restart the Brotherhood, sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Grizzly asked.

"Well," Mina said, "they won't be a group of assassins anymore. They're going to try and protect the world by targeting evil people. I guess you could say they're going to be a vigilante peace keeping group."

Grizzly frowned. "I guess that's preferable to what they were doing before at least. They'll still be a pain in the FBI's neck though. Speaking of, there are two agents who will want to speak with you when we get back."

Mina nodded. She wasn't surprised by that. She tried to suppress a smile. Mina couldn't wait to make it home the next day and see her mother.

_I'm almost home, Mom. Almost._

* * *

Mina, Grizzly, and Kuwabara made it back just before dinner time the next day. Lucy Harker was already waiting for her daughter in the parking lot. The minute the car rolled to a stop Mina jumped out, followed closely by Lucky, and ran to her mother. The two women embraced, crying and laughing at the same time.

Kuwabara got out of the car a little slower, watching the reunion of mother and daughter. Moments like this were what he lived for as a cop, and it happened all too often in his line of work that he couldn't save the victim, only try and bring justice to whoever had hurt them.

"Look out," Grizzly muttered. "Agents on the way."

Agents Yomi and Mukuro were indeed exiting the police station, and they made a beeline for Grizzly and Kuwabara. "Why weren't we informed about Mina Harker being found?" Mukuro immediately demanded.

"You were informed," Grizzly said. "After we left."

Both agents scowled. Apparently they didn't appreciate Grizzly's timing of informing them. They turned their backs on Grizzly and approached Mina.

"Friendly bunch," Kuwabara muttered to Grizzly as the agents separated Mina from her mother letting her know they'd have to speak with her.

"And just think how much time you're going to have to spend with them," Grizzly replied.

Kuwabara scowled enough to match the FBI agents at the reminder that he'd be giving them the information they wanted on Hiei.

"Just give me time to call Yukina and let her know I'm back alright," Kuwabara said.

Grizzly nodded and followed the agents and Mina into the police station. Kuwabara leaned against Grizzly's car as he pulled out his cell phone and called his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yukina, it's me," Kuwabara said. "Just wanted you to know we made it back to the station alright."

"Good," Yukina said. "You'll be home soon then?"

"Afraid not," Kuwabara said. "I've got some things to take care of down here at the station first. I might be a few hours."

"What things?" Yukina asked.

"Some stuff to do with the Harker case," Kuwabara said and winced. It wasn't a total lie; the stuff he had to talk about with the agents did connect to the Harker case, a little bit anyway. But there was no way he could tell Yukina over the phone that he was going to turn Hiei in. That conversation had to be handled in person.

_I wish I didn't have to handle that conversation at all._

Oh well. If wishes were fishes and all that. There were simply some things in life that couldn't be avoided.

"Alright," Yukina said. "Don't stay too long."

"I'll try," Kuwabara said.

"I love you," Yukina said.

"I love you too," Kuwabara replied.

They hung up, and a small, frightened part of Kuwabara wondered if Yukina would still love him after today.

* * *

Mina was exhausted by the time she got out of her interrogation with the FBI agents. They had asked extensive and detailed questions, which Mina had done her best to answer, but there hadn't been much that she could tell them.

_I must have gone over my story with them at least four times._

But now it was done, and Mina was able to reunite with her mother again. When they got to Mina's house, Lucy hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh, Mina," she said. "You have no idea how awful it's been, thinking I'd lost both of you."

Mina felt a stab of guilt at her mother's words. Mina hadn't told her mother that she was still alive for fear that the Brotherhood would find out and kill her. It had seemed necessary at the time, but in retrospect it also seemed cruel. To lose her husband and only child within days of each other was far more grief than any woman should have to bear.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Mina said. "I wanted to tell you I was alright, but I was afraid that the Brotherhood might somehow find out I was alive."

"It's okay," Lucy said. "You did the right thing. I'm just so glad to have you back now."

Mina's stomach rumbled, and Lucy smiled. "Come in the kitchen and I'll make us some dinner."

Mina followed her mother, neither of them wanting to be apart from each other for even a moment now that they were together again.

Lucy set to making two grilled cheese sandwiches while Mina sat on the counter, content to let her mother do the work since she couldn't make a grilled cheese sandwich without burning it to a crisp.

"Mina," Lucy said as she worked, "what happened to you with the Brotherhood? The cops didn't tell me anything, just that you'd been found, and you were alive."

As many times as Mina had already gone through her story, she didn't mind repeating it for her mother. She did try to soften some bits of it, like how frightened she'd been when she'd gone to the compound, and especially about the horrors she had seen the night that the rebellion had taken place. She left out seeing Rando completely.

Mina was sure that Lucy knew she was leaving parts out—Lucy always seemed to know when her daughter wasn't telling the whole truth—but she didn't press her for details. By the time Mina finished telling everything that had happened they'd finished their meal of grilled cheeses and chips.

Lucy leaned back in her chair at the table and sighed. "Well, I'm very grateful that this Kurama remembered you, and save your life."

"Me too," Mina said. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell Lucy that Kurama was going to come live with her. She hadn't told that to the cops or FBI agents of course, but she didn't see how it could be avoided with Lucy.

"Mom," Mina said slowly, "I told you that Kurama was leaving the Brotherhood, but I need to tell you that I'm going to be helping him."

Lucy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Mina said, "he's going to be living with me until he can get settled in the world."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Mina, are you insane? You're going to let an _assassin_ live with you?"

"He's not an assassin anymore!" Mina said defensively. "And you were grateful to him just a moment ago!"

"I am grateful that he saved you," Lucy said. "That doesn't mean I want him anywhere near you _now_."

"Mom I owe this to him!" Mina said. "If it wasn't for Kurama, I really would be dead now. The least I can do is help him get started in a life where he doesn't have to kill anymore."

"You already save him once," Lucy said. "You don't owe him anything."

Mina shook her head. "Mom, you don't understand."

Lucy suddenly paled. "My God, Mina, don't tell me you have _feelings_ for him."

"No!" Mina said quickly. "It's not like that!" Sure Kurama was attractive, and they had shared a few kisses, but they hadn't exactly been romantic kisses. "But I do consider Kurama a friend, and…and he's hurting Mom. He's hurting so bad." Mina's eyes filled with tears as she thought about the pain Kurama hid under his emotionless mask. How heavy the weight of the lives he'd taken must be on his shoulders. It was a burden that wasn't likely to ever be fully lifted, but if Mina could do something to lighten his load, she would.

"And you want to fix him," Lucy said quietly.

"I can't fix him," Mina said honestly. "That's something he has to do himself. But I want to help him, if I can."

Lucy sighed. "You just can't say no to anyone who's injured, can you?"

Mina smiled a little, remembering all the ex-assassins she had treated. "I am a doctor after all."

"Yes, you are," Lucy said. "You're so like your father in that regard. He'd help anyone he saw was hurt too."

Lucky wandered into the kitchen during the moment of silence and meowed imperiously. "I guess you're hungry too," Mina said, getting up and opening a can of cat food for him.

"Mina," Lucy said, "I can't say I agree with your decision to let that man live here. But I will support you, as long as I think you'll be safe. If I ever think he's going to harm you, I'm going to turn him in."

Mina relaxed a little at her mother's words. "Don't worry. You won't need too."

* * *

It was later than Kuwabara had expected by the time he got home. Yukina had waited up for him, reading a book on the couch in their living room like she usually did. She looked up when he came in the house and asked, "What took you so long?"

Kuwabara closed the door without speaking, trying desperately to find the words to say. There was no easy, no good way to tell her what he'd done.

She frowned as he sat down heavily in his recliner. "Kazuma, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I took so long because I was talking with Yomi and Mukuro about Hiei," Kuwabara finally said.

Yukina looked offended. "They interrogated you again? Why the nerve of those people!"

"No," Kuwabara cut her off before she could get herself really worked up. "I volunteered the information."

Yukina stared at him. "You what?"

Kuwabara met her gaze squarely, heart breaking as he said the words. "I turned Hiei in."

Yukina became very still, like she'd frozen in place on the couch. "How could you?" she whispered, her soft, betrayed tone hurting Kuwabara worse than any scream could have.

"I had to," Kuwabara said. "I know he's your brother, and I know you were excited to see him,"

"Excited?" she hissed, cutting Kuwabara off. "It's been over twenty years since I've seen Hiei, since I knew for sure whether or not he was even alive. You have _no idea_ what I felt."

"You're right," Kuwabara said. "I guess I really don't. But I do know what Hiei's done. I know he's killed people, good and innocent people, and I know those people and the friends and family that are left behind deserve to have justice served."

"But you know Hiei didn't have a choice in the matter!" Yukina snapped, her eyes flashing. Kuwabara didn't think he'd ever seen his wife this angry before.

"Didn't he?" Kuwabara asked. "He didn't kill us."

"That's different," Yukina said.

"How?" Kuwabara asked. "Is it different just because you want it to be? He never had a choice whether or not to kill before, but he had one with us? You can't have it both ways, Yukina!"

She jumped to her feet, nearly shaking with rage. "He's my brother!"

Kuwabara rose to his feet to meet her. "He's a murderer!"

Pain shot through the side of Kuwabara's face, snapping his head to the side, and it took him a moment to realize that Yukina had slapped him. Confounded, Kuwabara could only stare at her.

Her eyes were narrowed with her fury, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. "Don't you ever say that about him again," she snapped. She turned on her heel and marched away to their room. She didn't slam the door closed, but Kuwabara heard the snick of the lock.

He slumped back in his recliner. This was going even worse than he had anticipated.

Kuwabara sincerely hoped that he never saw Hiei again. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse was if he had to try and arrest Hiei while Yukina watched. At the moment, Kuwabara doubted his marriage would survive that.

* * *

"You sure about leaving?" Yusuke asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Hn," Hiei said. "I don't want anyone dictating my actions anymore."

"It's going to seem strange here without either you or Kurama," Yusuke said.

Hiei shrugged. How Yusuke felt wasn't Hiei's concern, as long as the oaf didn't get himself killed.

"Well, I'm not going to say goodbye yet," Yusuke said. "You're not leaving until the morning, after all." He stood up and stretched. "Hm, I wonder if Chu managed to smuggle in some beer. I'm gonna check it out. Want some if he's got any?"

"No," Hiei said. He didn't see the appeal of getting drunk and not being in full control of oneself, and alcohol wasn't even really allowed. Drunken assassins were a bad idea, generally speaking. But Chu had always managed to smuggle alcoholic drinks into the compound, and if anyone had thought to bring some while they were fighting for their lives against the rest of the Brotherhood, it would be Chu.

"Suit yourself," Yusuke said and wandered off.

However, Hiei wasn't on his own for long. Only a minute after Yusuke left, Koenma appeared in his place.

Hiei glared at the man, and Koenma raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to ask you to reconsider. I'd assume Yusuke has done that enough already."

Hiei snorted.

"I just wanted to ask you to be cautious when you return to your sister," Koenma said.

Hiei's gaze sharpened. "Why?"

Koenma tucked his hands in his pockets. "She's married to a cop."

"So?"

"By all reports," Koenma said, "he's a very good cop. I doubt he's just going to let you go."

Hiei blinked. It hadn't even occurred to Hiei that Kuwabara might turn him in given all they'd been through at this point, and the fact that Yukina was Hiei's sister. He still didn't think it was likely, but now that Koenma had mentioned it, Hiei couldn't deny the fact that it was a possibility.

"I'll be careful," Hiei said.

"That's all I ask," Koenma said, and walked away.

* * *

AN: So, for the first time in a long time, there's actually a reference in this chapter. First person to call the reference in a review get's a one shot of their choice, like we were doing earlier. Of course, it being in November and all, if you do get the reference, don't expect your one shot to be written until sometime in December.


	32. Chapter 31

_The Daily Planet_

_September 1__st__, 2010_

**Assassin Ring Brought Down**

On August 24th, 2010, an assassin ring known as the Brotherhood was taken down by the military. Roughly seventy assassins were believed to belong to this group, and their collective body count reaches up somewhere into the thousands, though officials are not entirely sure of the count.

Most of the assassins were killed or captured during the attack, but some escaped. Information about which assassins got away has yet to be released to the public.

* * *

Mina quit reading the article at that point. She knew far more about what had happened that night then the newspapers ever would.

_I just hope none of the journalists think of that. The last thing I want right now is to have to fend off nosy reporters, especially once Kurama gets here._

She'd been back home for two days now, and Kurama hadn't shown up yet. Mina wasn't worried that he wouldn't come though, since he'd said he'd wait a few days for things to settle down. Mina really appreciated that, and the time it gave her to spend with her mother alone, getting over the pain and anxiety that their separation had caused. Lucy had stayed at Mina's house these two days, and she'd been a warm and welcome presence.

The doorbell rang while they were cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. "I'll get it," Mina said. She hoped it might be Kurama, but doubted it. Somehow ringing a doorbell didn't seem like something Kurama would do.

She opened her door to find a stranger standing there. It was a young man who looked to be in his lower to mid twenties, with messy brown hair, green eyes, and a quick grin. He was good looking, with a sort of boyish charm.

"Are you Mina Harker?" he asked.

"I am," she said. "Who are you?"

He flashed a grin and held out a hand. "The name's Rinku. I'm a reporter with the Daily Planet."

Mina shook his hand, but started a little when he said he was a reporter. He looked more like a college student than a reporter with his orange polo shirt and slightly rumpled jeans.

"I was wondering if I could do an interview with you about your recent experiences with the Brotherhood and your faked murder," Rinku said.

"I'm sorry," Mina said, "but it isn't something I really want to talk to the media about. I just want my life to go back to normal now."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I understand. No one wants to get hounded after an experience like that, right?" Rinku pulled out his wallet and fished out a card. "If you ever change your mind, feel free to call me anytime."

Mina accepted the card, not because she had any intentions of calling him, but because there was no polite way to not accept it.

Rinku waved as he stepped off her porch and headed back to his car. "Have a good day!"

"You too," Mina replied, shutting the door. "Well that was relatively painless," she said to herself. She had expected any reporters who showed up to be far pushier than that.

"Who was at the door?" Lucy asked when Mina made it back to the kitchen.

"A reporter," Mina said. "He wanted an interview, but he didn't really put up a fight when I told him no."

"That's surprising," Lucy said. "Most reporters are like leeches; if they even get a whiff of a story they won't let it go until they've sucked it dry."

Mina smiled. "Well, luckily I was approached by a rare reasonable reporter."

"More will come," Lucy said darkly. "It's bound to happen."

* * *

Rinku walked into the bustling office of The Daily Planet only to be quickly yelled at by his overworked editor.

"Rinku!" Erik Smith yelled at him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be interviewing Mina Harker!"

Rinku shrugged. "I went by her place, but she said she didn't want an interview."

The vein in Erik's forehead began to throb. "So what? You're supposed to get an interview with her anyway!"

"Relax boss, I will," Rinku said with a laugh. He plopped down in his seat and linked his hands behind his head. "There is a method to my madness. You see, all the other reporters and journalists are going to hound her into distraction. Eventually she's going to have to give the story to someone, if only to get some peace. But she's not going to want to give it to any of the people that have made her mad; she's going to give it to the one guy who was actually nice and polite. Trust me, in a day or two, she'll be calling me up for an interview."

Erik scowled. "If your little plan doesn't work, you'd better start planning on finding a new job, because you'll be fired."

Erik stomped off to yell at some other reporter, leaving Rinku totally unfazed by his threat. After all, Erik threatened to fire Rinku at least twice a month, and it hadn't happened yet. Rinku leaned back in his chair and grinned, picturing Mina as she'd looked standing in the doorway that morning. "She'll call me."

* * *

Before lunch came Lucy was proved to be correct. More reporters came asking for interviews, and they weren't as reasonable as Rinku had been. They refused to leave when Mina said she didn't want to talk to them, and several camped out on her front porch, making it impossible for Mina or Lucy to leave the house.

"That's it," Mina said when the doorbell rang for the millionth time. "I'm calling Detective Kuwabara and seeing if he can get rid of these pests!"

"Hello?" he said when she called him.

"Detective Kuwabara, it's Mina," she said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I've got a bunch of reporters camping out on my porch. Is there anything you can do to get rid of them?"

"Sure thing," Detective Kuwabara replied. "I'll be over there in fifteen minutes."

The fifteen minutes seemed to last a lifetime, but finally Detective Kuwabara arrived. He marched up to her porch and flashed his police badge, ordering the reporters to leave. They obeyed him, but with much grumbling and looks that said for sure that they'd be back.

Mina opened her door. "Thank you so much for that."

Detective Kuwabara smiled at her, but his smile lacked its usual cheerfulness. "Sure thing."

Mina hesitated for a moment, noting the circles under his eyes that proclaimed his lack of sleep, and the way his shoulders seemed to sag. "Is everything alright Detective?"

His smile dropped and his eyes seemed shadowed. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Miss Mina. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Well," Mina said, "I was hoping you might have some advice for how to deal with those reporters when they come back, because I'm sure they will."

Detective Kuwabara shrugged. "Yeah, they will. That's just what reporters are like. If you give the story to one of them, though, they'll probably bother you less since it won't be as big of a scoop then. Oh, but if you do talk to one of them, don't tell them about what the Brotherhood is up to now, okay? That'd probably irritate the Feds."

Mina nodded. "Noted. I just wish they'd respect the fact that I don't want to talk about what happened to me."

"Respect and reporters never go hand in hand," Detective Kuwabara said darkly. Obviously he'd had some issues with reporters in the past. "If they bother you too much, just call me again, okay?"

"Okay," Mina said. "Thanks again for your help."

"No problem," Detective Kuwabara said, and left for his car.

* * *

The reporters returned in the morning, swarming her front porch like vultures fighting over a carcass. Mina simply quit answering any knocks at her door and holed up in her bedroom hoping that they'd all just give up and leave. Or, better yet, that the earth would open up and swallow all of them.

"Are you doing okay?" Lucy asked sympathetically as the doorbell went off again.

"No!" Mina said. "They're making me a prisoner in my own home! This is nuts!"

"Maybe you should follow Detective Kuwabara's advice and talk to one of them so the rest will leave you alone," Lucy suggested.

Mina glared at her mother, even though none of this was really her fault. "I wouldn't talk to those parasites if my life depended on it."

Lucy smiled a little. "I can understand that. But what about that first reporter? The one who was polite?"

Mina sat up in her bed. Rinku had been far more polite than any of the other reporters she'd dealt with. If she had to talk to one of them she'd rather talk to him than any of the others. "I hope I didn't through away his card," Mina said scrambling off her bed and over to her dresser. She searched through the paraphernalia on the top of it and triumphantly held up Rinku's business card. "Got it! I'll just give him a call."

Mina dialed his number and waited nervously for him to answer. Three rings later she heard Rinku's cheerful voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rinku? This is Mina Harker," Mina said.

"I'm glad to hear from you, Mina," Rinku said warmly, and Mina could just picture the boyish grin that would go with the words. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about what happened to me when I was taken by the Gentleman," Mina said.

"Of course!" Rinku said, unable to keep his eagerness totally out of his voice. Mina couldn't hold that against him though; even if he'd been more polite than the other reporters, he was still a reporter. "Would you like to meet up today?"

"Sure," Mina said. It wasn't like she had anything else planned for the day.

"Great," Rinku said. "There's a nice little café on 10th Street. Do you know it?"

"I do," Mina said. "They have great chocolate chip cookies there."

"How about we meet there at, say, three o' clock?" Rinku asked.

"Sounds good," Mina said. "I'll see you there."

* * *

Mina pulled her car into the parking lot of the café she'd agreed to meet Rinku at. As she got out of her car she caught sight of Rinku leaning against the wall of the café, playing with a yoyo of all things. Mina couldn't help but smile at the sight. The yoyo tricks only served to make Rinku seem even younger, and Mina wondered how old he actually was. She'd be surprised if he was more than twenty one or twenty two years old.

"Neat tricks," Mina said as she approached him.

Rinku grinned. "Thanks. You know as a kid I was the national yoyo champion."

Mina blinked. "That exists?"

"A championship for just about anything exists," Rinku informed her. He yanked the yoyo up into his hand and tucked it in his pocket. He motioned towards the café. "Shall we?"

Mina nodded. "Very well."

They entered the café and decided to order a drink before the interview got started. Mina ordered a cappuccino and a giant chocolate chip cookie. Rinku ordered a regular coffee, black, much to Mina's surprise. She'd expected Rinku to have a major sweet tooth.

They took a table that was off by itself in a corner. "Well, we should get this interview started," Rinku said. "Do you mind if I record this conversation?"

"Go ahead," Mina said.

Rinku placed a tape recorder on the table. "Okay," he said. "What happened to you?"

Mina chewed a bite of her cookie as she thought about how to answer. She swallowed and said, "I was actually a witness to my father's murder. The Brotherhood found out and the Gentleman was sent to silence me."

"But he didn't kill you," Rinku said. "Why not?"

"Because I'd met him before, though I didn't know it at the time," Mina said. "Back when I was in college I found him when he was badly injured. He insisted that he couldn't go to a hospital, so I took him home and nursed him back to health. When he was better he just disappeared. I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"So because you saved him, he decided to save you," Rinku said.

"I think that was a big part of it, yes," Mina said.

"What was the other part?" Rinku asked.

Mina sipped her cappuccino to buy some time as she thought about how to answer. She didn't want to give away Kurama's secrets, that wasn't her place, but she didn't want people to keep thinking of him as a monster either. "I think," she said slowly, "that the Gentleman simply didn't want to kill anymore."

Rinku looked intrigued by her words. "Really? An assassin that didn't want to kill?"

"I know it sounds strange," Mina said. "I guess to understand it you have to know how the Brotherhood worked. They didn't recruit adults; they kidnapped children, and raised them to be assassins. If they refused an order or tried to run away, they would be executed. I think if the Gentleman, and some of the other assassins, had been given a choice in the matter, they would never have become killers."

"Interesting," Rinku said. "So, where were you after the Gentleman faked your death?"

Mina smiled a little. "I was hiding in plain sight; he took me to the Brotherhood's compound."

Rinku's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wasn't that risky?"

"Very," Mina said. "But it worked out alright in the end."

"How was he able to hide you at the compound?" Rinku asked.

"Each of the assassins was allowed to keep a woman," Mina said. "I just pretended to be his."

"And no one figured out who you really were?" Rinku asked.

"I didn't think so, but as it turned out, the second in command of the Brotherhood knew who I was," Mina said. "He just chose not to say anything."

"Why?" Rinku asked.

Mina thought about the one time she'd met Koenma, how sad he'd been, and how he had apologized. "I guess he didn't want to be a murderer anymore either."

"Sounds like there were a lot of unwilling people in the Brotherhood's ranks," Rinku said thoughtfully.

"I guess there were," Mina agreed. "Do you have enough for your story now?" she asked. "I'm really not comfortable talking about this."

Rinku switched off his tape recorder. "Sure thing. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"You're welcome," Mina said. She finished off her cappuccino and stood. Rinku stood as well, and held out a hand for her to shake.

As Mina shook his hand, he said, "I know this may not mean much coming from me, since we don't really know each other, but I'm glad you made it through this safely."

Mina smiled. His sincerely spoken words meant far more than he thought. "Thank you."


	33. Chapter 32

Hiei carefully scanned Kuwabara and Yukina's house, making sure that the detective wasn't home. He didn't really know whether or not Kuwabara would try to arrest him now, but he couldn't ignore Koenma's words. He was far too cautious a man to take that risk until he knew for certain.

Once he was satisfied that Yukina was home alone, Hiei snuck in a back window that led into the kitchen. Silently he closed the window behind him and then he listened to locate Yukina. He heard movement in the living room. Hiei followed the noise, and found Yukina dusting furniture with more force than the chore required.

"Yukina," he said.

Yukina jumped a little at the sound of his voice, and her head snapped around to look at him with wide eyes. Relief washed over her face and she rushed over and threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank goodness you're still okay!"

Hiei stood stiffly, not returning her hug. He loved his sister, but he wasn't used to this sort of contact, nor was he entirely comfortable with it. Instead, he focused on her words. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Yukina pulled back, hurt and anger dancing in her eyes now. For a moment Hiei felt a spike of panic, thinking that not returning her hug had caused the expression. "Kazuma turned you in. He gave the cops and the FBI all the information that he knew about you." She wiped tears from her eyes. "How could he do this to us?"

Hiei allowed himself a moment of relief that not hugging her back hadn't caused this distress, and then focused on her words.

_So Koenma was right then._

Well. It wasn't entirely unexpected, though it did complicate matters.

"And he said he _had_ to," Yukina continued to rant, "because you're a _murderer,_ but you're not, and how could he say that after knowing you?"

Hiei's perpetual scowl deepened as he listened to Yukina talk. She had obviously been badly hurt when Kuwabara had decided to turn him in, and listening to Yukina now, Hiei wasn't entirely sure that their marriage would survive this rift. But he knew that a divorce would only cause Yukina more pain in the long run, because he'd seen firsthand just how much she loved her husband.

"Yukina," Hiei said, interrupting her flow of words. "Kuwabara is right. I am a murderer."

Yukina stepped back like he'd slapped her, but she raised her chin stubbornly. "No, you're not. You didn't have a choice to do what Brotherhood told you to."

"Didn't I?" Hiei asked. "Your husband would die before hurting a single child. I've murdered eight. I've left far more orphans."

Blood drained from Yukina's face. "The Brotherhood would have executed you if you didn't."

The words sounded hollow, even to Hiei. A truly good person would have accepted that fate before murdering a child. And maybe Hiei would have, if he could have been assured of a quick death, but execution at the hands of the Brotherhood would have been a slow, agonizing death. Hiei had chosen instead to live, even though living came at the cost of innocent blood.

"I deserve worse than jail, Yukina," Hiei said. He deserved worse than the death sentence he was sure to get if captured. But even knowing that, Hiei craved life, and he craved freedom.

Tears slid unchecked down Yukina's face now. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Hiei said. "I'll contact you when I can." Hiei hesitated, then reached out and gently brushed Yukina's cheek with the tips of his fingers. He didn't want to say goodbye, because he would be seeing her again. "See you later." What he didn't add was that she'd probably never again see him.

* * *

That evening, Kuwabara sat in his car and just stared at the small house he shared with his wife. He had never before dreaded going in there like he did right now. Yukina still hadn't forgiven him for his betrayal that morning when he'd left for work, and he doubted she'd changed her mind now.

_I wish I could make her understand, make her see what I see when I look at Hiei's history._

But all Yukina saw was someone else coming between her and her brother, and this time it was her own husband. The people Hiei had hurt before were completely unimportant in the face of her own pain.

"I can't sit here forever," Kuwabara grumbled and climbed out of his car. But he couldn't help dragging his feet as he walked to the front door. He didn't look forward to another long night sleeping cramped up on their couch.

He walked inside to find Yukina sitting quiet and still on the couch, staring fixedly at a point on the wall. Kuwabara paused in the doorway; this was something new. She'd been handling her frustrations before by furiously cleaning the house, and Kuwabara had simply stayed out of her way. What was he supposed to do now? Keep avoiding her? Or was she ready to talk?

Yukina took the decision out of his hands when she spoke. "Hiei came."

A hundred questions leaped to Kuwabara's mind at those quietly spoken words, but he bit them all back. He simply sat down in his recliner and waited for her to continue.

"He said you were right," Yukina said, still not looking at him. "He said he was a murderer, and he does deserve to go to jail. Then he left."

"What do you need me to do?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Go back in time," Yukina said. "Go back in time and make it so that the Brotherhood never kidnapped Hiei. Make it so I can still have my brother."

Kuwabara didn't say anything. She knew as well as he did that was she was asking for was impossible. But it didn't change the fact that Kuwabara really wished he could.

Yukina covered her face with her hands and wept. "It's not fair! Why do I have to lose him forever?"

Kuwabara moved to the couch and hugged her. Yukina clung to him as she cried, and Kuwabara's heart ached for her. She was right, it wasn't fair. So many things in life weren't. As a cop, Kuwabara had to face that every single day. Sometimes there simply weren't any good answers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

That night he didn't sleep on the couch.

* * *

Kurama finally had all the documents he needed to start a new life. He had a birth certificate, a social security card, a driver's license, a high school diploma and even shot records. He had decided against getting a college degree for simplicity's sake. It had taken him a little longer than he'd expected to get these documents because he'd had to track down an old friend of Kuronue's to make them, and then they had to be made well enough to hopefully last the rest of Kurama's life.

Now, Kurama had only one task left before he went to stay with Mina.

Kurama sat in the old, nondescript car he'd bought from a secondhand car dealer, which had used up a good chunk of the money Koenma had given him, watching a house. It was a medium sized, one story brick house, with a front porch complete with rocking chairs and a white picket fence. A garden filled with flowers that were beginning to fade in the September weather hugged up against the front porch.

Kurama waited and watched tapping his fingers against his steering wheel, too tense to drink the coffee he'd bought at a gas station earlier that morning. It wasn't very good coffee anyway. Finally, the moment he was waiting for came.

The front door opened and a man stepped out. He looked to be in his upper fifties, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, glasses, and the beginning of a potbelly. Dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks, he was an average looking suburban dad, obviously heading off to his desk job. He was followed by a boy who looked about twelve or thirteen, wearing baggy jeans and T-shirt, a backpack slung over one shoulder, ready for another day at school. Behind him came the woman Kurama had been waiting for, and he leaned forward to get a better look at her.

Shiori Minamino, now Shiori Hatanaka. It had been twenty-three years since Kurama had laid eyes on his mother. In that time, his memories of her had faded, until all he'd had left was the memory of the touch of her hands and the feeling of warmth and love. In real life, she was even more beautiful than he'd imagined she'd be. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and still didn't show any signs of gray despite her age. She had laugh lines around her big brown eyes, and she was getting a little plump, but even from a distance Kurama could see the warmth and love that radiated from her as she tenderly touched her son's shoulder and spoke to him.

Kurama sucked in a breath as the boy hugged Shiori and dashed off to his father's car to leave. It physically hurt to watch their open affection for each other, to see the life that had been stolen from him when the Brotherhood had kidnapped him as a child. He sincerely hoped that Shiori's second son knew just how lucky he was to have a mother like her.

_I miss you so much._

But despite that, Kurama had resolved not to introduce himself to Shiori. It wasn't fear of rejection that held him back. Kurama was certain she'd welcome him with open arms. It was the simple knowledge that he was a criminal, and knowing what the repercussions of that could do to her.

There shouldn't be any way to connect him to the Gentleman now, but Kurama couldn't take the risk. If he stepped back into Shiori's life and then that cops came after him, it would cause Shiori pain, and Kurama couldn't stand to inflict that on her. Not now, when she had moved past the pain of losing him and started a new life with a new family. Kurama didn't dare to intrude on the happiness she'd built for herself.

"I love you, Mother," Kurama said as she retreated back inside her house. "That's why I can never come home."

Turning on his car, Kurama drove away and didn't look back.


	34. Chapter 33

"Rinku! What's this?"

Rinku calmly looked up at his bellowing editor. "My story about Mina Harker."

"It's crap!" his editor said, tossing the papter on Rinku's desk. "This namby-pamby stuff isn't going to sell papers! What's wrong with you?"

What was wrong? While writing the article he'd kept picturing how sad Mina had looked in the café when telling him her story. Picturing that look on her face, he'd written the article as delicately as he knew how to spare her feelings. But delicacy wasn't what his editor wanted, and saying that Rinku wanted to spare her feelings would only get him yelled at. Silence in this case was the best tactic.

His editor glowered at him. "I want a rewrite in my office by the end of the day. And it better be decent this time!"

_And by decent you mean exploitive,_ Rinku thought, but all he said was, "You got it, chief."

Opening up the document on his computer, Rinku sighed. "Sorry, Mina. I tried."

* * *

Pulling into Mina's driveway left Kurama with a feeling of déjà vu. This was where it all had started, years ago, and now it seemed that he had come full circle. Kurama grabbed his duffle bag and slid out of his car. When he made it up to Mina's doorway, he hesitated. Should he just walk in, or should he knock? Unsure of which Mina would prefer, Kurama decided to err on the side of caution and knocked.

A moment or two passed and the door opened to reveal a woman that was probably in her mid-fifties. She had Mina's brown hair, though much longer and with gray edging in at her temples, and the same stormy gray eyes. She was taller than Mina by about four inches, and she had a similar build, though she was a little more filled out than Mina. This couldn't be anyone other than Lucy Harker, Kurama realized.

Kurama forced a smile. He had hoped Mina might be home alone. He hadn't really prepared himself to deal with her mother, though he should have realized that he'd have to at some point.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Kurama Minamino," Kurama said. "I'm a friend of Mina's; she's been expecting me to drop by."

Lucy frowned and eyed him suspiciously. Kurama was shocked to realize that her gaze was a little…intimidating. He could face some of the most skilled fighters on the planet and not bat an eye, but somehow Mina's mother was actually scary. Kurama was smart enough to realize that some of his unease came from the fact that he'd never really had to deal with someone who wasn't likely to try and kill him. How did you talk to a normal person anyway?

Lucy stepped back and motioned for him to come in. "Mina said you be visiting for a while."

Mina had warned her mother he'd be coming? How much else had Mina told her? Kurama eyed her as he walked into the foyer, and concluded from her tense posture and distrustful glare that she'd told her mother more than enough.

_It would have been nice if she could have made some story up for her mother,_ Kurama thought ruefully. But that was probably asking too much of Mina.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," Lucy told him. Raising her voice, she called out, "Mina, your friend is here!"

There was a clatter from the second floor, and moments later Mina came stumbling down the stairs. She grinned from ear to ear at the sight of him. "Kurama! You finally made it!" She threw her arms around Kurama in an impulsive hug that didn't quite surprise him.

"It took some time to get my papers in order," Kurama said dryly, eyeing the changes in Mina since he'd last seen her. She's dyed her hair back to its original brown color, but it was of course still short and curly. She'd also ditched the contacts in favor of her old wire rimmed glasses, so her eyes were back to their normal gray color. Dressed as she was in faded jeans, a T-shirt, and mismatching socks, she'd looked a lot like the college student she had been when they'd first met.

"But everything's set now, right?" Mina questioned.

Kurama nodded. "It is."

"Good," Mina said and turned to her mother. "Mom, this is Kurama."

"He already introduced himself," Lucy said. She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be in the kitchen."

Mina wilted a little as her mother walked away. She glanced over at Kurama. "Sorry about that."

Kurama shrugged. He could certainly understand Lucy's feelings. Most people wouldn't approve of someone like him moving in with their daughter. It would take time for her to get used to him, if she ever did.

"Did you have to tell her everything?" he asked.

"I can't lie to my mother," Mina said, frowning as if the idea had never even occurred to her. Knowing Mina and her lacking skills at deception, it probably hadn't.

Kurama sighed. "I suppose."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Mina said, and bounced up the stairs two steps at a time. Kurama followed at a more sedate pace, but he couldn't help but admire the view that Mina inadvertently provided him with.

"Here you go," Mina said. "I'm afraid I never really got around to decorating the guest bedroom up here, but I guess it's a good thing so now you can do whatever you want with it."

Kurama glanced around the sparsely furnished room. It held a twin bed with a generic blue cover on it, a dresser, and brown curtains framing a window that overlooked the driveway.

"The bathroom is right next door, and you can have that to yourself," Mina said. "Since I'm in the master bedroom I have my own bathroom already, so I don't need it. You won't have to worry about running into Mom up here either. She's in the room downstairs."

Kurama smiled at Mina and set his duffle bag down on the bed. "Thank you, Mina. This is more than generous of you."

A warm, soft body rubbed against his leg, and Kurama glanced down to see Lucky rubbing up against him in greeting. Kurama leaned down so he could pet the cat. "Hello to you too," he said as Lucky purred.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in then," Mina said, her voice suddenly carrying a nervous edge. Kurama glanced up at her to see what was wrong, but she immediately looked away from him, her cheeks tinged with a pink blush. "Come down whenever you're ready," she said and quickly left the room.

Kurama stared at the door, confused at Mina's sudden mood swing. What had set that off? He shook his head, chalking it up to some female issue that he'd never understand.

Mina paused in the living room and pressed her hands to her cheeks. It had suddenly hit her while she was upstairs that she and Kurama were going to be _living together._ Which shouldn't be that big a deal really. She'd already lived with him at the Brotherhood's compound; she'd even shared a bed with him.

But this was different. At the compound she hadn't had a choice but to live with him. Kurama was here now specifically because she'd invited him. He was here because she'd wanted him here.

_Don't be silly, Mina. You aren't a couple and this is only temporary, so he can figure out what he's going to do with himself. He's going to move out eventually._

Mina wasn't sure why the thought of him leaving should cause a sharp pain in her chest.

She went to the kitchen and found Lucy there preparing dinner. "What are you making?" Mina asked.

"Lemon pepper chicken with Caesar salad," Lucy said while slicing vegetables for the aforementioned salad.

Mina sniffed appreciatively at the aroma of baking chicken coming from her oven. "Smells great," Mina said. She did wish she had her mother's skill for cooking. As good as she was working in a hospital, she was utterly hopeless in the kitchen. Cereal was the culmination of Mina's culinary expertise. That, and microwavable meals.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mina?" Lucy asked.

"I know it's hard to believe," Mina said, matching her mother's quiet tones, "but Kurama really is a good person. I think he deserves a second chance, and I intend to see that he gets it."

Lucy glanced over at her and then back down at the vegetables she was cutting with a little snort.

"What?" Mina asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Lucy said.

Mina frowned. "Figure what out?"

Lucy scraped the vegetables into the salad bowl and didn't answer. Mina sulked a little, wondering what her mother could have possible meant by her words.

Kurama came down just as dinner was ready. The meal turned out to be a rather awkward affair. Mina tried to keep conversation going, but between Kurama's natural reticence and Lucy's determination not to speak with him if at all possible, it was a fairly one-sided conversation. Eventually Mina gave up on her efforts and dinner was finished in silence.

When the meal finished, Lucy gathered up the plates and ordered Kurama and Mina out the kitchen. "You cooked, we should at least help with the dishes," Mina protested.

"No need," Lucy said, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Go on, get out of here."

Seeing that it was pointless to argue with her, Mina and Kurama retreated to the living room where Mina plopped down onto the couch. Kurama took a seat at the opposite end of the couch from her.

"So, now what?" Mina asked.

"Now I need to begin sorting out all the mundane aspects of life," Kurama said. "A bank account, car insurance, a job."

"You could open an account with my bank," Mina suggested. "They're really good to work with."

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do for a job?" Mina asked.

Kurama shrugged, and somehow he made the movement look elegant. Privately, Mina wondered just how he could manage that feat, and she couldn't stop a little stab of envy at the ability. "I don't know. I haven't had the chance to develop many skills, so I only got myself a high school diploma."

Mina chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. It was true that Kurama only had one real skill, and he certainly couldn't use _that._ Mina brightened as a sudden thought hit her. Maybe Kurama could use the skills he already had, sort of.

"You could try being a bouncer!" Mina said.

Kurama blinked at her. "A bouncer?"

"Yeah, at a club or bar or something," Mina said. "I'm not sure how much it would pay, but you'd definitely be good at it. It'd be something to get you started at least."

Kurama considered her words, and then nodded. "I suppose you are correct. Do you know of any place I could apply?"

Mina curled her legs underneath herself so she could face Kurama easier. "Afraid not. I'm too much of a lightweight to drink and I'm a terrible dancer, so clubs and bars aren't really my thing."

"No matter," Kurama said. "I'm sure I'll find something."

They fell into silence, and Mina's thoughts drifted back to the conversation she'd had with Kurama about finding his mother. She wondered if he'd looked for her while he'd been gone, but she wasn't sure it was okay to ask. She should probably just wait and see if he brought it up.

_If I wait for him though, he'll never do it._

But it wasn't really any of her business if he'd looked for his mother or not. Even so, she'd like to know.

Her curiosity finally won out, and she asked, "Kurama? Did you…Did you look for your mother?"

Kurama looked startled by her question, and then his face blanked out into that emotionless mask he wore whenever he didn't want her to realize he was hurting. Mina instantly regretted asking the question when she saw that look on his face.

_Stupid! Why did I ask him about her?_

"I found her," Kurama said quietly.

But based on how he was acting, she must not have reacted well to seeing him, or else…

"You didn't talk to her, did you?" Mina asked.

Kurama's gaze shifted away from her, staring off into space. "No," he said.

"Why not?" Mina asked.

"Because it's better for her to think I'm dead than to know what I became," Kurama said. "She's happy now. I won't risk taking that away from her."

Mina had no idea what to say to that. While she was struggling to find words, Kurama stood up. "I think I'm going to turn in early," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mina managed as he left the room.

Mina sighed, and Lucky jumped up on the couch. Mina pulled the cat into her lap and petted him, saying, "I really messed that up, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Mina jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice, causing Lucky to fall out of her lap. The cat glared up at her before stalking away to find a bed that wouldn't move so much. Mina stared up at her mother. "You heard all that?"

Lucy shrugged. "The kitchen and living room are right beside each other. It was hard not to. Haven't I told you before not to pry into someone's personal life like that?"

It wasn't really fair how with one sentence Lucy could make Mina feel like a misbehaving child all over again. "Ye-es," Mina said, dragging out the word so it had two syllables instead of just one. "But I was the one who originally brought up the idea of him finding his mother, so I thought I should find out if he'd followed up on it or not."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "You were being nosy."

Mina pouted. The words were true enough, but they still stung. "What do you care? You don't even like him."

"No, I don't," Lucy agreed. "But you do. You should take more care."

Mina sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. I won't ask about sensitive topics anymore."

"Good," Lucy said. "Also, I wanted to tell you I'm going back home in the morning."

"You are?" Mina asked, surprised. She supposed Lucy had to return home eventually, but it still felt sudden.

"I'm only on the other side of town," Lucy said, "so don't fuss about it. After all, things have calmed down, you're about to start working again the day after tomorrow, and it'll probably be easier for Kurama to settle in if I'm not around."

"I suppose," Mina said.

"You're still coming for dinner, aren't you?" Lucy asked. It had been a ritual ever since Mina moved away from her parents' house that she would go home on Friday nights to have dinner with her parents.

"Of course," Mina said.

"Good," Lucy said. "Well, I'd better get to packing my stuff then. I'll head out after breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay," Mina said, and Lucy walked away, leaving Mina alone in the living room.


	35. Chapter 34

Toguro was stumped. Now that the Brotherhood had been taken down he had absolutely no leads for tracking down Koenma. He didn't even have a way of knowing if Koenma had escaped, been captured, or even killed since no names were being released to the public yet.

_I have to avenge Karasu's death. But how can I if I can't find the man who ordered it?_

An abandoned newspaper lying on an outdoor café table caught Toguro's eye. It was another article about the Brotherhood, but this one was different. This one detailed the story of a woman who'd been held captive by the Brotherhood and had escaped during the chaos of the take down.

_Mina Harker._

It was a long shot. She probably didn't know anything about what had happened to Koenma. But what if she did? The chances of her having useful information were slim to none, Toguro knew that, but right now she was the only possibility that he had.

The article conveniently listed the name of the city she lived in. Once there, it shouldn't be too difficult to track the woman down.

_I'm coming for you, Mina Harker._

* * *

Kuwabara frowned as he read the front page article of his morning newspaper. The article was all about Mina Harker and her experience being at the Brotherhood's compound. There weren't a lot of real details, Kuwabara noted, but what details there were had been stretched to be more sensational and were filled with implications.

_I know this style of writing._

Kuwabara checked the writer's name, and sure enough, it was Rinku. The young journalist could toy with words as skillfully as he could his yoyos, and while he never quite wrote a lie or made claims in his articles, he could still make his readers come to whatever erroneous conclusion he wanted them to. Rinku had used this skill to cause trouble several times during past cases for the police department, and if there was a journalist that Kuwabara liked less, he couldn't think of one.

In this particular case, what Rinku had done was heavily imply that Mina had had some kind of love affair with the Gentleman. Given the fact that the Gentleman had rescued Mina when he was supposed to kill her, the people would eat it up. The problem with that, aside from simply not being true, was that it made it seem like Mina had been on an exciting, romantic adventure, like some heroine in a romance novel rather than a victim that was forced to go through a terrifying ordeal. Most of the public sympathy for Mina would likely vanish after they read this.

_I wish I'd have warned her that if she did talk to a reporter, to make sure it wasn't this one._

And he might have, if he'd been thinking straight, but he'd been so worried about whether or not his marriage would survive at the time the thought simply hadn't occurred to him.

"Yukina, I'm going over to Mina Harker's place," Kuwabara said, getting up from the breakfast table.

"Did something happen?" Yukina asked, looking up from her plate.

"An article got printed about her in the newspaper," Kuwabara said. "I want to make sure she's okay."

Yukina shook her head sadly. "People should just leave that poor girl alone."

"Yeah, they should," Kuwabara said. Unfortunately, the world usually wasn't that nice.

Kuwabara drove out to Mina's house, and when he got there he was a little surprised to see a car in her driveway that didn't belong to either Mina or Lucy Harker.

_Who could be visiting them?_

It wasn't a family member, Kuwabara knew that much. Both of Mina's parents had been only children, so Mina didn't have any extended family. He supposed it could be a friend, but it seemed weird that a friend would come over this early in the morning.

Kuwabara dismissed the thought from his mind. As long as the person wasn't bothering Mina, it was really none of his business.

He got out of his car and headed up to the front porch. Kuwabara knocked on the door and stepped back to wait. A moment later Mina opened the door, looking surprised to see him.

"Detective Kuwabara, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I don't know if you've seen today's newspaper yet," Kuwabara said, "but there was an article in there about you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mina shook her head. "I haven't read the newspaper yet." Then she frowned. "What did the article say that made you think I'd be upset?"

Kuwabara was trying to figure out how to delicately phrase this when there was movement behind Mina. Kuwabara looked over her shoulder to see a man coming towards them. He guessed the man to be somewhere in his upper twenties to lower thirties, and he had long red hair and bright green eyes. He walked with an easy confidence, and there was this air about him that was familiar to Kuwabara. It was a hard thing to describe, but Kuwabara had noticed the same sort of air around the more senior cops and soldiers he knew who'd been overseas.

Then Kuwabara's eye caught sight of the bracelet the man was wearing and his body went cold. It was a silver bracelet, made to look like thorny vines and roses. It was nearly identical to the bracelet Kuwabara had found in Mina's room after the Gentleman had kidnapped her. They'd managed to trace that particular bracelet to a jeweler named Kieron, but the jeweler had disappeared before they could contact him, and as far as Kuwabara knew he still hadn't resurfaced.

"Oh, Detective, this is a friend of mine, Kurama Minamino," Mina said when she noticed what Kuwabara was looking at. "Kurama, this is Detective Kuwabara."

_Kurama?_

That was the name that both Mina and Hiei had used to refer to the Gentleman. And Minamino…where had he heard that name before? Suddenly, it clicked. Shuichi Minamino was the name of one of the children that had been kidnapped at the same time as Hiei.

Putting all of this information together could only mean one thing. At this moment, Kuwabara was looking at the Gentleman. But even knowing this, Kuwabara couldn't do anything about it. This information wasn't enough to arrest him, much less get him convicted of any crimes.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kurama said.

"Sure," Kuwabara said, making a real effort to stay calm. "That's an interesting bracelet you've got there. I've only ever seen one other like it."

Kurama glanced down at his bracelet and then met Kuwabara's eyes. He didn't say a word, but Kuwabara could tell that he understood what he meant.

Mina glanced between the two of them, confusion plain on her face. "You were going to tell me about Rinku's article?"

Kuwabara switched his attention back to her. "Never mind," he said. "It might not have been as far off as I thought."

Kuwabara turned on his heel and walked back to his car. He drove away, thoughts tumbling in his mind. How could Mina protect the Gentleman?

He winced when he realized the unfairness of his thoughts. Not that long ago, Kuwabara had planned to protect Hiei. It had taken Grizzly to get it through to him that such an action would be wrong. Mina didn't know Kurama as an assassin, not really. She knew him as the man who had risked his own life to protect her. Of course she would want him safe.

_If Mina understood the extent of what the Gentleman has done, would she still try and protect him?_

Kuwabara wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot. When he made it to the police station Kuwabara went straight to Grizzly's office.

"We've got a problem," Kuwabara said.

"Why this early?" Grizzly grumbled.

"I think the Gentleman is living with Mina now," Kuwabara said. That certainly got Grizzly's attention.

"Tell me," he said.

Kuwabara told him all of the information that had led him to conclude that Kurama Minamino must be the Gentleman.

"Man," Grizzly said. "You know that's not enough to arrest him, much less get a conviction."

"I know," Kuwabara said grimly. "Our only hope at this point is to get a confession, which isn't likely, or to get someone to turn him in." He hesitated for a second before saying, "I have an idea that might get Miss Mina to be agreeable, but it kind of ignores regulations, just a little."

Grizzly lowered his bushy eyebrows. "What kind of regulations would you be ignoring?"

"It's nothing too extreme," Kuwabara hastily assured him. "I'd just be showing her case files of an ongoing investigation…?"

Grizzly leaned back in his chair. "I can't condone any breach in regulations, you that. But I can't do anything about something I don't know."

"I understand," Kuwabara said. He left Grizzly's office and immediately went to find the Gentleman's case file.

Mina didn't know Kurama Minamino as an assassin. Kuwabara planned to introduce her.

* * *

Mina shut her front door and turned to Kurama. "What just happened? Between you and Detective Kuwabara, I mean?" The detective had never used that tone of voice with her before and what had he meant, there was more truth to Rinku's article than he'd thought? What exactly had Rinku written?

"He knows who I am," Kurama said.

Mina's eyes widened. "What? How could he know that?"

"My bracelet," Kurama said. "When I first took you, I had another bracelet like this that I always wore, but it fell off in your room. I got a replacement so no one at the compound would know what happened." He shook his head. "So much has happened since then that I forgot about it."

"But that's not enough proof to arrest you, right?" Mina asked, her stomach clenching with fear.

"No," Kurama said. "But it's enough to let him know, and to keep him watchful."

"We'll just have to be careful then," Mina said.

Kurama met her eyes, his expression carefully blank. "Perhaps it would be best if I went somewhere else, Mina."

"No!" Mina said, the forcefulness of her voice surprising even herself.

"If I'm discovered you could be arrested too," Kurama pointed out calmly.

"And if I had been discovered at the Compound, _you_ could have been killed!" Mina retorted. "You've done a lot to take care of me, Kurama. I'm going to take care of you now, whether you like it or not." Frustrated, Mina ran her hands through her hair. "Look, once you get settled in life, if you still want to leave, then fine. But I said I was going to help you get a new start in life, and I meant it. Let me help you."

Kurama's expression melted from icy to a warm smile. "When you say it like that, how can I say no?"

Mina smiled back, filled with relief to know that he was going to stay. "Good. So, we were going to look for a job for you today?"

"I am going to look for a job for me," Kurama corrected. "I doubt it would help my chances to have you holding my hand through the process."

"I guess not," Mina said. "Well, good luck then."

"Thank you," Kurama said. As he walked past her to the front door, Kurama leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and then continued out the door.

Mina covered her cheek with one hand, her face flushing red. _What was that for?_ she wondered. And why did the simple gesture make her heart race and stomach turn flips? She had kissed Kurama before, more intimately than the little peck he'd just given her. But something about this kiss had felt different. This kiss hadn't been motivated by desperation, unlike their other ones.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the confusing thoughts. "I'll just go look up Rinku's article," she mumbled to herself. Mina found her laptop and went to the Daily Planet's website where Rinku's article was prominently displayed on the homepage. Mina understood what Detective Kuwabara had been talking about when she read the article and its heavy implications that she was in love with the Gentleman.

_It might not have been as far off as I thought._

Gingerly, Mina touched the spot on her cheek that Kurama had kissed. "Maybe it wasn't."

* * *

When Kuwabara made it back to Mina's house, he was relieved to see that Kurama's car was gone. That would make the awkward conversation he was about to have with Mina a little bit easier.

Kuwabara walked back up to Mina's porch and knocked on her door. When Mina answered she seemed surprised to see him. "Detective Kuwabara! I didn't expect you to come back today."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for," Kuwabara said. "I also wanted to give you this." He held out the thick file for Mina. She automatically reached out and took it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the case file for the Gentleman," Kuwabara said, carefully watching Mina for her reaction. Her body went tense, and her eyes widened. "I can't prove that Kurama Minamino is the Gentleman, but you can. For whatever reason, you won't. Maybe you feel like you owe him or something for saving your life. Maybe you are in love with him. I don't know. What I do know is that as the Gentleman, he's killed at least forty-three people, six of whom were children. He might have killed more that we don't know about."

He reached out one hand and tapped the file. "You read that, Mina. Read that and then tell me those people don't deserve justice."

* * *

It had been a long day for Kurama. He'd never realized how tedious life outside the compound could be. Standing in long lines, dealing with workers who wanted to be at work even less than the person who needed their help, it was all so…mundane. And very frustrating. Kurama was surprised at how irritated he got with these simple, and most likely normal, setbacks.

If nothing else, life within the compound had been efficient. If something was broken, it got fixed. Groceries were delivered to the houses weekly. If someone was hurt, they didn't wait for hours to get seen. Life outside the compound, Kurama was quickly discovering, was filled with employees to whom efficiency was probably a four letter word.

By the end of the day, he'd managed to open a bank account, get car insurance, and be told by three different establishments that they weren't hiring.

"Well, I knew finding a job wouldn't be easy when I have no job experience I can tell anyone about," Kurama grumbled to himself. Even so, he hadn't expected it to be quite this frustrating, and it was only the first day.

Deciding to think about more pleasant things on his way back to Mina's house, Kurama started considering what they would have for dinner tonight. _I'll probably heat up some of the leftovers from the meals Lucy made while she was over. _Since Mina's cooking skills had not improved since college Kurama had no doubt that the chore would fall to him. Kurama didn't particularly mind that. He and Yusuke had done most of the cooking for themselves before Yusuke had found Keiko.

When Kurama got back to Mina's house, he walked in to find her sitting on her couch and staring at a thick manila folder on the coffee table.

"Mina?" Kurama asked. "Is something wrong?"

Mina didn't look away from the folder. "Detective Kuwabara came back after you left. He brought me that," she said, pointing to the folder.

A premonition well up inside Kurama, but he asked anyway. "What is it?"

"Your case file," Mina said. "The records of everyone…everyone you've killed. At least, the ones they know about."

So Detective Kuwabara had brought her face to face with all his sins. For a brief moment, Kurama hated the man. Then the emotions drained away, and he stood there, empty, waiting for the inevitable.

"I haven't opened it," Mina said. "And I'm not going to."

That was…not what he'd expected.

She looked at him for the first time. "All of this is your past. It would be one thing if you were going to keep killing innocent people, but you're not. You're not going to hurt anyone, and to be frank, you're already punishing yourself. I don't see any reason to send you to jail then, and executing you would be nothing more than murder." She gestured towards the file. "Detective Kuwabara said these people deserved justice. I agree. But I think they got their justice the moment you decided to leave the Brotherhood."

Kurama just stared at her, completely lost for words. This acceptance, this forgiveness, was so much more than he deserved, he knew that. When he did speak, he had to force the words past a lump in his throat. "Thank you," he said quietly. The words were inadequate for what he was feeling, but he didn't know what else to say.

Mina smiled at him, understanding what his words wouldn't let him say. "You're welcome."

* * *

AN: And so, we see the difference in Mina and Kuwabara's philosophies. Mercy vs. Justice, essentially. That has always seemed to be a very interesting debate, to me at least.


End file.
